Break The Rules - Aftermath
by WingsToTheStars
Summary: A sequel to 'Break The Rules', everyone is leading their separate lives all well and truly happy until a piece of Iggy's mysterious past comes back to haunt him. With Bowser unable to step in and protect him from the demons that linger behind at every turn once before, Iggy finds himself at war with those who threaten to tear apart his one shot at redemption.
1. Prologue - Quiet Times

**PROLOGUE - Quiet Times**

Every morning had been the same for the past two years now. Wake up, have a shower, get dressed, walk downstairs and have breakfast. That was the routine that not only Larry, but all of his friends followed when their lives had gone into normalcy. This time however, the house was a lot more quiet and empty. It wasn't that Nick was gone now, it had been a few months ago and Larry was getting used to it. It was the bigger elephant in the room and... well, he didn't want to talk about it.

Not just because it depressed the hell out of him but he'd seen enough death in his life to be fully over it. He gave a rumbling sigh as he leafed through the refrigerator for some eggs and bacon. He was lucky that he could count the amount of times on his hand the same nightmare he'd had again this week. Liza told him it was progress, although he could tell that she wanted him to go back to his therapist to talk about it. But how could you talk about what he had just experienced? Magic was real and it almost killed him.

No one knew of the truth except the gang and, if he had any say in it, it would stay that way. In the end, it was worth a little bit of his sanity.

He cracked the eggs twice on the rim of the frying pan, same as he'd always been taught to, and tried to relax and watch the sun filter through the Venetian blinds. He'd make the most of the warmth on his scales before it would disappear due to the rain forecast for today. He also remembered that he needed to go to the bank to deposit some coins into the savings account and to head over to the grocery store on Main St. because they were almost out of bread, sugar, green tea and whatever else that he and Liza had written on their shopping list.

Larry let a small laugh escape past his lips; quiet times. Just how he liked them.

His eyes wandered over to the clock ticking away gently above the fridge - it was 10:17AM. A little later than what he would usually be up at, but they both had a good excuse.

Just as he added the bacon to the pan, his cell phone buzzed loudly followed by an 8-bit rendition of one of his favourite songs. Who dares call him at this time of day, he thought dryly to himself as he picked it up and checked who was calling. He perked up considerably at who it was, so he answered.

"Hey Firebug, what's up?"

"Heya Larry, not much!" Lemmy greeted him happily. "Just on break at the moment. Did you just wake up?"

Obviously, by the tone of his voice. "Yeah, just making breakfast for me and the wife. So, what's up with you? I take it this isn't a social call?"

"Strictly speaking, yeah. Wendy's been jumping down my throat trying to get the wedding together and she's got me on phone duty making sure you and Liza are still able to come."

"What? Of course we are! We RSVP'd that, like, ages ago!"

Wendy and Kat's wedding was a quickly approaching occasion that, from what he had heard, was an absolutely stressful ordeal. Larry wouldn't know, he wasn't the best man nor had he ever asked to be. He was okay with that in all honesty, weddings were never his thing. Judging from the way that Lemmy was speaking to him, it sounded like he was dealing with the brunt of it.

"Okay, good. You got your stuff and everything?"

"Yes we do, Lem. We haven't thought about it in a while but we've got everything. We've just come back from Liza's parents' funeral."

Lemmy paused. "... Oh. Shit. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, thank you though. Everything here has been a bit blue lately," He skimmed the eggs around the pan. "I mean, it was pretty heavy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Both of them within two weeks of each other, Lize loved them a lot. Met the entire extended family at the funeral, I don't think they thought too highly of me even if they didn't say anything. I'm used to it. Gave me a bit of soul searching, you know?"

"Aren't your parents also dead, Larry?"

"No. Just Mom. I don't know anything about Dad, or even if he is still alive."

"You ever thought about finding him?"

"Not really," Larry scooped the eggs and bacon onto one plate and began to repeat the process. "Mom didn't seem all that interested in letting me near him, so I figured he must be an asshole."

"You don't know that."

He had to admit it. "No... no I don't. It's not important anymore. I have my own family with my own wife and son and that just suits me fine."

"Fair enough. Well, tell Liza I send my best to her and dealing with loss sucks, but we deal with it in our own ways."

"I will, thanks Lem. But to answer your question, yes, we're prepared for the wedding."

"Good. Wendy also says you don't have to do any toasts."

"Why?"

Lemmy laughed. "Because you're terrible at weddings."

"First of all, only I can say that about myself and, secondly, the only other wedding I've been to is my own and that was a shotgun wedding in Aquatica City."

"It was pretty romantic though!"

"That's lies and you know it; half of you were shit-faced on those double-whammy tequila cocktail things, the guy who ordained us stole my wallet and Ludwig and Morton gambled away all of their money and then we lost Iggy on the way back to the motel."

"... You have a point there but," Lemmy said. "It was a pretty fun night and we found Iggy!"

"Just barely. I think Liza still regrets ever suggesting going there. If we ever have a new wedding, you can also be our best man."

"Hell no!" He laughed at Lemmy's reaction. "I hate this! If I ever get married, I just want it to be in front of some fireworks with friends, not a big money sink that's only going to last for one day."

"Don't let Wendy or Kat hear you say that."

"Larry, I love them both, but it's been two years and I'm still not used to living a normal life. Is this what people did while we were on the run? Fucking yikes..."

Larry laughed harder. "If you wanna blame someone for this, blame Ludwig. He's the one who got us pardons and a lot of money for our troubles. Wendy and Kat obviously think this is a good use of their money," He moved over to flick on the coffee machine, placing two cups under it as it whirred mechanically to life - another present bought for himself after Nick left. "But who am I to give them shit for it?"

"They think I'm stupid for buying the '87 Charger."

"... Well, they're stupid."

Lemmy replied with a delicate laugh of his own. "I agree, but you didn't hear that from me. Anyway, just checking to make sure you're all good here. How will you be getting over here, anyway?"

"Driving."

"Not taking a flight?"

"It's quieter, we can control the temperature and if we annoy each other we can just pull over and get out."

"Fair enough!"

"We'll be staying at that inn near the church anyway, Ocean View Shell or whatever it's called."

"Awesome. I'll let them know then. Maybe Wendy will calm down a bit then."

"Bet you regret being given best man, huh?"

Lemmy sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Okay Firebug, I'll let you go. It sounds like you got more to worry about than just whether me and Liza will make it and if we'll have the agreed upon clothing."

"You know it. Thanks Larry, have a good day."

"Yeah, you too. See you later, man." Just as he put his cell down, Liza had walked into the kitchen looked ragged and still half-asleep, but a sight better than how she was for the past few nights. Still, who could blame her? Larry could only look at her with sympathy and immediately hand her a plate. "Morning."

"Mmm, good morning," She greeted him, kissing him on the cheek as she grabbed the plate. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Lemmy."

"Oh! How is he?"

Larry grinned and also handed her some coffee. "I think he's about to drop dead from stress."

Liza sat down in front of the television. "Bless him. It's hard to deal with those sorts of brides. I can't imagine two."

"Tell me about it. But you were perfect in every way on our wedding."

"Please, Nick was due any day and I wanted to kill you all in the end."

Taking a seat next to her, Larry fluffed a pillow on his lap to make for a makeshift table. "But you pulled through and you still love me as well as everyone else."

"Thinking about it, yeah, I do. It was just a pain in the moment."

Still, if that wasn't a sign that Liza loved him and liked his friends well enough to stick by them in the end of everything, then he wasn't sure what was. The two stopped their conversation to watch the news as they ate their breakfast - nothing too spectacular going on in the news, just the usual dreary things like someone going missing, showers are now destroying brain cells and how to make the most out of an egg beater. Once he had finished, Larry simply got up and took both of the plates over to the dishwasher.

His mind went to thinking about what he had discussed with Lemmy, albeit briefly, as he looked over to Liza sitting there and watching TV. She had all the time in the world to know her parents and tell them how much she loved them.

A part of him was always curious about his father but... he always made excuses for himself, even when he knew what Mom said to him a week before she passed away.

Maybe it was time, before it was too late.

The long walk back upstairs to his bedroom felt like it could drag on forever, but the empty hallways called him relentlessly. An otherworldly spirit of a motherly nature asking him to finally let go of himself and to take the plunge, to satisfy his curiosity. Reaching the entrance to the attic, Larry effortlessly pulled down the hatch and opened it up to the dusty room above him. He hated the attic, but this was important enough for him.

It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

The box that Mom had given to him in her will. He had looked at it once and then shoved it aside because aside from his personal belongings and some money, it also contained a note.

The handwriting was faded and the paper was showing signs of wear and tear, but the scribbling were still discernible.

A name and a phone number.

A piece of the past that he needed to close for himself.

Larry sat down in the attic by himself, letting the sunlight filter through the only window that was up there. He stared at it endlessly and wondered what to say or how he could say it.

He could hear Mom's voice in his mind - he would regret it if he didn't call the number.

He folded the paper and put it into his pocket before leaving the attic behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile, i__n Downtown Neo City..._

The slender male stood outside the official checkpoint of the Neo City Police Department, his walking cane under his arm as he looked up - he hadn't been here long, but the sight of the neo-classical koopa inspired architecture never ceased to amaze him.

And he worked here.

Iggy hummed to himself and joined his fellow co-workers at the checkpoint, buzzing himself through with his ID card that signified that he was part of the police force that he once opposed two years, and let himself be whisked away up in the elevator to his floor.

Just another day at work, but he felt extra good about this.

It was a gut feeling he had and those rarely went wrong.

* * *

_A/N: So, a sort of sequel that relates a little bit about the previous work but it's a lot more character-driven and introspective and I wanted to flesh out the AU characters a bit more, plus Iggy needs some love. He's a character I rarely write for and I want to challenge myself with something different but everyone will have their fair due. Take care, folks!_


	2. Ignatius

**CHAPTER 1 - Ignatius**

_LOCATION: KPT Health Services, Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 42 minutes ago_

"Well, Mr. Koopa, I must say I'm impressed with your progress - only ten months and I'd say you're almost ready to get rid of the cane. Remarkable that you've been with this injury for nine years and not have had any issues with it, despite your reluctance to seek recovery until now."

"Doc, it wasn't really my choice."

Iggy didn't really like it when people judged him, no matter how much he covered it up with a layer of sarcasm and wit. Any quack with a psychology degree would say that he was insecure, which was the point of why he acted the way he always acted. Of all the days to question him on his life choices, now was the day? He was almost done with this therapy shit... although he had to admit that it was great that he could walk more freely without a big limp in his step.

"That's fine, it's just that you have recovered so quickly it is a bit baffling."

"If it helps Doc, I didn't walk around a lot."

His doctor nodded. "Potentially. You could also have a very strong system as well. Either way, I'm not one to count my chickens so to speak, but by my estimate, you're due for one or two sessions left and then we'll do follow-up appointments once every few months or so."

"Fantastic. Then I can get rid of this thing?" He swirled the walking cane in his hand before thumping the end of it onto the floor. "I feel like an old man."

"I would caution against not using it after our final appointment, but if you feel confident enough, yes, you can put it aside."

Iggy stood up, helped by the cane that he was just talking smack about. "Good, because I have to attend a friend's wedding next month and if I can walk in there without this thing, that would impress the pants off of everyone."

"We'll see what we can do, Mr. Koopa," His doctor chuckled. "But for the time being, take care of yourself as always and use the stick if you intend to walk very long distances. I suppose you will be heading to work now?"

"Yep, as always."

"Then please, use the stick."

Iggy always used the stick when making the train journey to the police station, if only for the benefit of taking the best seating and having a makeshift weapon in case anyone annoyed him.

"I gotcha." He slid on his jacket and thought about the walk to the subway station down the road in the pouring rain as the doctor continued to talk.

"Your insurance is still valid for another two sessions, then you will need to get in touch with them and see if they can cover follow-up appointments, otherwise we will have to charge you the full fee."

Of course - doctors and their money. Iggy knew a thing or two about the feeling of getting a bit of cash, but he'd always had a weird feeling of irony crawl up his back whenever he thought about how much he was getting ripped off to have people tell him he can walk properly again, but slowly.

A wry chuckle escape through his parted lips. "But the usual today, right?" He pulled out his coin card.

"Yes, the usual. But hey, you've been making good progress, Mr Koopa," The doctor patted him on the shoulder and looked at him with a warm expression and a pointed finger. "You keep this up and we'll both have something to brag about, huh?"

"Glad I could make you so proud, doctor..."

Once he got his card back, he simply stowed it in his wallet, tucked it into the inside of his jacket and walked outside into the rain. Neo City awaited him.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, just enough to not irritate him too much (since he didn't have an umbrella), but the city still went on. Cars passed by, people huddled underneath their own little portable shelters and the neon soaked streets lighting up in an array of pink, yellow and other garish colours. The routine had become so familiar to him that he didn't even think when he made a right from the office and walked down towards the end of the road.

Two years... it had been two years since the whole ordeal was over. Two years since he'd seen Bowser, two years since a cult tried to murder him, two years spent as a truly free man. It had been a few long decades, but Iggy had settled into a comfortable rhythm that almost made him forget the ten year hiatus that he struggled with before. Moving back into Neo City was a tough order, especially since he had to sell his old car to make ends meet with the rent on his apartment but once his new job started to pay him well, he never looked back.

It was strangely relaxing to just walk everywhere. Not drive or run, but just walk. Listen to the splashing of the shallow puddles he stepped in without a second though, his normally super heated breath puffing out in small clouds of steam and smoke as he crossed the roads, looked into all the shops he passed by and just thought about work.

How normal and boring. How much he missed it.

How strange things changed in two years.

Peach Square was right next to him, with the subway station in sight. Soon, he wouldn't have to stop here ever again, exceptions being his own choice, obviously. After all there was so many good places to eat around the Square. But if there was one thing he hated more than anything right now, it was stairs.

"Fucking stairs..." He mumbled under his breath as he tucked the stick under his arm, gripped the hand rail and slowly hobbled his way down. Although there was little to no pain anymore when he did so, it was just a force of habit more than anything. Whenever anyone came over to help him, Iggy just waved them away. He appreciated the thought but he was in his late thirties now - he was a big boy.

The station was noticeably more busier - people of all shapes and sizes buzzing back and forth, to and fro, departing and arriving, all with their own places to go. The same announcement in English and Japanese blaring overhead constantly, reminding everyone to watch the platforms and to report any crimes if seen. Occasionally it would actually tell everyone when the train was arriving. He approached the turnstiles, pulled out his public transportation pass and buzzed himself through.

Go over to station C, wait for the train, jump on and ride it all the way to Federation Point where it stopped right at his destination.

The slender male stood outside the official checkpoint of the Neo City Police Department, his walking cane under his arm as he looked up - he hadn't been here long, but the sight of the neo-classical koopa inspired architecture never ceased to amaze him.

And he worked here.

Iggy hummed to himself and joined his fellow co-workers at the checkpoint, buzzing himself through with his ID card that signified that he was part of the police force that he once opposed two years, and let himself be whisked away up in the elevator to his floor.

Just another day at work, but he felt extra good about this.

It was a gut feeling he had and those rarely went wrong.

"Iggy, good morning!" One of his co-workers greeted him with a cup of coffee in his hand. "How'd the doc appointment go?"

He shed his jacket and slung it over his chair, revealing his unbuttoned, sleeves-rolled-up plaid shirt. "Pretty good. Will be able to get rid of this thing soon." He leaned the stick against a little indent that had been there on the desk since he started working here. "Anything happen today?"

"Nah, business as usual; security flaws in NOKO-NOKO have been addressed and the major incident has been toned down now, we'll be getting users back onto it once we get the accounts back up and running. Getting a lot of requests for non-standard software that you'll need to review and we've been getting some calls in about KuP reports failing - nothing to worry about, but I've advised the team that we need to keep an ear out."

Iggy smiled - this particular co-worker, Kyle, was new but was sharp as a tack and smart as all hell. "Good, that's awesome. Thanks for that update. Is there anything that needs my priority or can I just jump into these requests?"

"Nope, go ahead. The rest of the team has got things covered."

And with that, he sat down at his desk and began to work.

The security desk was buzzing alive with his co-workers sitting at their desks, typing away, chatting to each other - they weren't dressed in the stuffy formal wear that everyone else wore. After all, they technically weren't cops. They were just a bunch of office nerds who just so happened to run all of the software and hardware in the building. That was a lot of power that Iggy loved to have at his finger tips, seeing that he was the head of security and all that. He hadn't worked a bit of IT in his life, having been self-taught but that was enough for everyone to accept that he was skilled enough to take on such a big role.

It wasn't that he didn't slip into being a leader; in fact, it fit him like a glove. He still remembered the hesitation of everyone when Ludwig had bought him on board personally but when he proved himself, that was when he gained the respect.

Funny, that. Same thing, different job. It didn't feel all that long ago that he had to prove himself to Bowser before he would take him onto his personal team of criminals.

Back to work, he thought to himself, as the desktop wallpaper of one of his favorite video games greeted him with its bright colours and angular lines. When he saw the things that everyone had emailed him and left in his queue for him to sort through, Iggy just cracked his knuckles and got down to it.

It didn't feel too long though before he got his first visit.

"Mr. Koopa."

Iggy looked up and he smiled immediately at the stranger. "Detective Nishimura! How are you today?"

Henry pulled up a seat with his badge dangling from his neck. "Oh, not too bad. Have a bit of an issue though..."

"Case stuff?"

"No," He looked embarrassed. "User error."

"Ah, I see. Locked out of your computer again?"

The detective threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know why it does this! I swear I've been putting in the password correctly!"

"You're as sharp as anything, so I don't doubt it. Things have been a bit weird lately with some of the accounts," Iggy pulled up some programs that Henry looked like he wasn't too familiar with. "We've been trying to damage control the migrations over to the new systems. Honestly though, I'd rather have to unlock everyone's accounts than to deal with lost files and synchronization issues." He paused and typed for a moment before hitting a key. "Aaaand done. It was locked... actually..." He stood up and grabbed his walking stick. "Walk me over to your computer. I can do a few things to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Henry looked happier. "Good. I'm not blaming you guys, by the way, in fact I think you're a godsend. I'm just not that savvy with computers." They walked out onto the tech support floor and headed towards the elevator, passing by everyone in a haze of beige flooring and coffee smells. "There is a reason why I came up here instead of actually calling though..."

"What's that, my dude?" Iggy pressed the button. "I figured you didn't just come up to be social with me."

"It's about Bowser."

He paused briefly before realizing Henry was referring to Junior. "What about him? I haven't heard from him for a while, how is he doing?"

"Just fine. He's... hm, how can I say this without sounding creepy? He's matured quite a bit..."

Iggy tilted his head in thought - he supposed having your father try to murder you would accelerate the process significantly.

"...and we've been together for a while. He invited me to Wendy and Katy's wedding but I'm not sure if I should go."

The doors opened and they stepped out. "Why? Don't think you'll get along?"

"No, not that. It's just that... well... I'm just worried that people will judge us."

"You're going to a lesbian wedding." Iggy said with a deadpan tone.

"Funny, Ignatius, but you know what I mean."

"Henry, for fucks sake, you're only four years older than him. My mom and dad were six years apart. It's not creepy at all," He pointed at him. "If he was younger though we'd have a problem."

The detective argued back gently as they walked into his office. "Fine, but I worry about the ethics of it all."

"Is it against the law to date someone you once had dealings with?"

"In medicine, yes."

Iggy slid into Henry's chair and turned on the computer. "But we're not in medicine, we're in law. Look I know you're freaking out, but you two started dating six months after we raided the cultist compound, it wasn't like you two were all over each other after Bowser 'died'. The Chief knows as well and if he had a problem with it, you would have seen that displeasure by now."

"That is true..." Henry conceded hesitantly as he leaned over to put in his password. "My parents are fine with it too so I guess... I am just freaking out."

"You are. Calm down and be thankful that you have him. Even if he's not going to follow his father's footsteps of being a maniacal-crime-lord-turned-god-of-destruction, Junior knows his stuff well. If you two are still going strong I say keep at it, go to the wedding and enjoy yourself." Once Iggy was in, it didn't take long for him to navigate to the security department's network drive where they kept all of their programs (with administrator access required, of course) and open a few files. One made a window appear and sit there doing nothing, but Iggy waved it off. "That will be running for a while. It's gonna clean all of the junk off your computer. When was the last time you got it cleaned, anyway?"

Henry shrugged slowly as he deliberated in his head what was the least embarrassing thing to say to the Head of Security.

Honesty was the best policy in this case. "Since I was promoted to Detective." He wasn't sure how to feel when Iggy just laughed.

"That's it? There's a lot worse, believe me."

He shuddered at the things he'd seen from some of the other officers. 'Why is it so slow?' Capacity at the hard drive was 99%. These computers could hold a lot. He didn't want to think about it.

"How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know. How old is the computer?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you, Iggy."

"Judging from the look of it, I'd say it's been here for a while. It's not one of the newer models I'll tell you that for free, but give it about ten minutes. If something goes wrong a big error will come up and you can call myself or one of the guys to take a look at it. But it should be fine. I'd wager that some leftover information is still on there and it's saying that you're putting in the wrong password."

Henry huffed. "But I'm not."

"Look, think of it like this; you're trying to tell the guard what the secret passcode is to this super exclusive club but he didn't get the memo so he's got the old passcode on his brain and he won't let you in - it's like that. You get me?"

"... Ooh. Okay, gotcha."

Iggy patted the detective's shoulder with a chuckle. "Good man. I know you're not good with technology but you'll get there. If the detecting thing isn't working out for you, I can pull a few strings for you to sit up with us in security."

"Appreciate it, but I'm good," Henry returned the gesture. "Besides, if anyone's trying to hack us, give me the info and I'll track him down for you."

"Yeah you do the heavy lifting."

Henry grinned as he sat down at his desk. "See? Teamwork!"

"Speaking of teamwork, how's Lucas?"

"He's doing fine. Apparently, the Investigator is giving him plenty to do anyway so he'll be pre-occupied. Still it's pretty barren here now without those two barging into my office, arguing and then laughing it off with some coffee after."

"Yeah. Lost another one."

It wasn't uncommon for detectives or officers in general to transfer between departments in different kingdoms, especially those who were exemplary in their field. Henry was offered the opportunity personally by Ludwig, but he had rejected it politely. The Chief understood and instead offered it to Lucas. For the koopa who grew up in Neo City all his life, the chance to head over to the Mushroom Kingdom with Toadogan was something he couldn't pass up. It was funny, considering how prejudiced Lucas was in the past about toads but from all accounts he had practically gone native.

"Just a few months to go," Henry said. "Then he'll be back and we'll annoy each other again."

He didn't know how they operated at all but there wasn't anyone else he'd rather work with.

"Have you heard from anyone?"

Iggy blinked and leaned on his stick. "Aside from the Chief, Roy and Junior? Not really. Lemmy was calling me, but I was at the doctors and I didn't see it until when I arrived. I'll have to call him when I'm on break. I'm kind of 'persona non-grata' at Larry's."

"How come?"

"His wife. She still doesn't like me. Thinks I'm a weirdo or something." He twitched and scratched the back of his neck. "I tolerate her for the sake of my friend but man, does Larry know how to pick 'em."

The detective leaned back and folded his arms with a smirk. "And you know all there is to know about love?"

"Love and women are overrated."

"Riiiight..."

The lanky male spun on his stick and headed towards the door. "Anyway, keep an eye on that computer. If your account gets locked out again, just call us so we can look at the logs. Ciao, Detective N."

"_Otsukaraesma deshita._"

"_Mata ne._"

He made the walk back to the elevator alone this time, happy that he could step away for a small time and chat to Henry. If he could be honest with himself, out of everyone in the group, he probably knew Henry the least. But still it was reassuring to know that they got along well enough and he held no judgements about his past as a criminal. It also helped that they were both acquainted with Junior as well and the whole cult thing... now that he thought about it, he shouldn't be so surprised.

The rain was starting up again as he approached his desk. He could hear the droplets tapping incessantly outside the window as the sun tried to shine through the rain clouds, but it was fighting a losing battle. Mother nature would never win against an active volcano just outside of the city limits.

Hours passed by and he had just sent through the last approval for the non-standard software applications when he heard a familiar voice at the entrance to the office.

"Is Ignatius in?"

"Yes he is, Chief."

Iggy leaned up and waved over Ludwig. Immediately his expression brightened up and he walked over to him clad in his nice blue suit with a black tie loosely fastened around his neck; formal, but still a bit casual. Ludwig looked like he'd had a busy morning. He tutted and leaned against the desk.

"Mister Ignatius Koopa, how dare you come dressed with that attire? I expected you to be a bit more casual than that."

He wrinkled his nose at the Chief. "What do you want? I'm very busy making sure your officers don't install malware onto their systems."

"_Und ich preise dich dafür._" Ludwig clapped with a hint of sarcasm. "_Aber ich muss mit dir über etwas anderes reden._"

"I- what?"

The Chief simply laughed and smoothed back a part of his hair. "Your work is appreciated around here, but I didn't come to tell you that. I need to discuss something else with you."

"Regarding...?"

"Wendy and Katy's wedding. You are able to drive up to the Seaside Kingdom, yes?"

Iggy almost threw his hands up. "Yes, I will be there! I don't need you on my back about this too Chief!"

If Ludwig was put out by his tone of voice, he didn't show it. In fact, he laughed again and regarded his co-worker and friend with a devious smile. "Has Lemmington been bothering you too?"

"He tried, but I was at physical therapy. Henry and I talked about it though. I'm surprised Wendy hasn't called me and barked my ear off about it as well. It seems like ever since they decided to finally get this wedding planned we've all been fearing our cell phones."

"I'm sure you're prepared, Ignatius. You have really turned a leaf around these past few years."

"I'm flattered, Chief."

"How will you get there though? Last I heard, you sold the 'Iggy-mobile'."

The urge to pull out his walking stick and swing it onto his kneecaps was rising. "I don't know. Roy and Junior will drive me."

"Hah!" Ludwig exclaimed. "You, stuck in a car for that long with Roy and Junior? I think they would drive you insane! No disrespect to them, of course; from what I hear, ever since that whole cult business everyone has really turned around and gone legitimate."

He knew what he meant though - Roy was a bit messed in the head. Well... they all had to be in some way.

"Anyway I am just asking if you wish to travel with myself? I am not taking anyone with me so it will be just us two."

"... You know that sounds gay as hell, right?"

"Oh grow up. I suppose if you don't want to be in a car that will actually have working air conditioning that is okay by me," He straightened out his sleeves and stood up. "I will make the journey up to the inn myself and you will have to deal with it yourself."

Iggy let out a small scream in frustration - he knew that Ludwig was just messing with him, but it was still so grating! "Okay, fine! I'll sit in your stupid car."

"You're so easy to persuade, Ignatius."

He narrowed his gaze and looked into the Chief's eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, Ludwig."

"Hm-hm," He smiled. "It is a date then. We will speak about this later, but for now," The Chief donned his hat and pulled out his reading glasses - Iggy was sure that he was saying his words in 'that' tone of voice to get a rise out of him. "The public awaits me. I hate these damn press conferences. Why can't the criminals just behave themselves for once?"

"Maybe because you're running things."

"If we weren't best friends Ignatius, I believe I might just have you jailed for speaking to me like that."

"Tch. Get back to me once you've read the Mushroom Kingdom constitution."

"Yes I am fully aware of the constitution since I had to study law, Ignatius. For now though, adieu, my friend. Speak later."

Iggy smirked and gave a short salute. "Talk to you soon, Chief. Good luck with the sharks."

The annoyed grunt that the older male gave when he disappeared around the corner said it all. The joys of being the boss - he'd seen it with Bowser and now he was seeing it with Ludwig. Having to deal with people way too stupid for your time, but you have to because it's the right thing to do.

What did that make him though?

Iggy fancied himself as someone stuck in the purgatory where he was just smart enough to be above the rest, but lazy and not really interested in anything but living his life. The roller coaster had run its last loop. His hand hovered over his cell phone - he hadn't gone on his break yet, but did he really feel like talking to Lemmy about weddings...? No, he would be talking to Lemmy. It was worth it.

He stepped outside of the security office and walked into the kitchen area. It was empty and quiet with nothing going on except the low humming of the vending machine to his right. Standing in the corner of the room where the window showed the east side of the city, he scrolled through the contacts and picked Lemmy's number.

It didn't even ring three times before he picked up. "Iggy! Where have you been?!"

He blinked and looked uncharacteristically startled. "Uh... I've been at work, dude. I work now."

"O-oh, shi- sorry Iggy. I was just freaking out because you didn't reply this morning."

"I was at the doc's. What's wrong with you?"

"Are you coming to the wedding, Iggy?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes I am." He rolled his eyes - he couldn't wait for this wedding to be over with. That was all they talked about now, it seemed. He cut Lemmy off when he was about to speak. "Yes I'm still wearing the white tuxedo with the green bow tie. I aim to please and I wouldn't wear anything that didn't have the approval of Wendy."

Lemmy went on like he was having a very energetic panic attack. "How are you getting here? Are you coming to the inn like everyone else?"

"You have the reservation. Yes, I am. I will be travelling with Ludwig."

"I... good..." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry bro... I've been annoying everyone because y'know, they want this thing to be perfect and it's up to me to make sure that you guys have got everything together."

"Sounds like we all do, except you." Iggy grinned.

"... That bad, huh?"

"What are they threatening you with?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what is the big deal?"

"When you get married Iggy, I will adopt your attitude and see how you like it."

"Ooh, spicy."

Lemmy sighed. "Well, you're being a smartass so I'll take that as everything is good there... good. You're the last person I've had to call... now I can go back and tell Wendy that you're all good. Maybe I can actually sleep well tonight..."

"Are you okay, Lem? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the one who was getting married."

"It's a big responsibility that my two friends have given me, okay? I've never done anything like this before and I don't want to ruin a pretty special day for them."

"Lem, I love you but this shit is pretty milquetoast compared to what we did. We went from robbing banks to stopping a dangerous cult to planning weddings."

Lemmy paused for a moment. "You've never known true fear until you've seen Wendy mad. I'd rather deal with the cult."

"Well, you can't. They're all long gone. Royal Knights made sure of that, but you didn't hear it from me."

"How?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That made Lemmy laugh just a little bit which lightened Iggy's expression - it was the little victories that made it worth it. "Okay, well at least today is all wrapped up then. A few more weeks and we'll all be together again."

"It's been a while... almost a year now?"

"Yeah, a year."

"Well shit, you gotta catch me up on what you've been up to." Iggy said with a excited tone.

"Nothing much, believe me, but maybe we'll get drunk when all is said and done and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Lemster."

"Lemster... geez, I haven't heard that in a long time. Everyone just calls me 'Firebug'."

"Ooh I like that!"

Lemmy chuckled. "Oh damn it, not you too..." Iggy imagined him face palming on the other end of the line. "Anyway I won't keep you. I'm sure you have important police things to do."

"I'm fighting crime by making sure the Neo City police don't install custom cursors on their computers, whoopie-doopie-freaking-doo... but it pays well."

"Hah. See you later Iggy, hopefully at the wedding."

"I'll be there, geez, get off my case. I feel like I'm talking to my dad."

"Love you too Ignatius. See ya round."

"Later, Firebug."

That was worth it. Humming to himself, Iggy spun around and was just about ready to grab some more coffee and sit down at his desk when his cell buzzed again. He was surprised again to see Larry's name lit up on the screen and he answered it immediately.

"Iggy here."

Larry's gravelly voice sounded relieved. "Iggy, hey bro. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just fine as well... actually, I need to cash in a favour. Is my credit good?"

"Depends on what you're asking for." He grew suspicious of this, but decided it was best to let Larry continue.

"I need to find someone."

Iggy wrinkled his nose - what was this? "I'm not good at finding people, Larry. And who do you want to find, and why?"

"No, I mean... is... uh, Henry still working there?"

"Yeah, he's still here."

"Awesome. I need you to drop a line to him if you can. I need him to help me track down someone..."

The male began to pace around the room, more agitated now. "Larry, he's a detective with the NCPD, not a private investigator. What the hell are you on about? Who do you want to find? If this guy committed a crime I'm sure there are better people you can tell than myself or Henry."

"Iggy, it's my fucking father okay?!" That made him pause. His father...? He felt like he shouldn't be making a big deal out of this but Larry never spoke about his father and, even when he did (which was rare) it was always badmouthing him. As far as he knew, Larry had never known the man at all and was going on assumptions. "It's my fucking father and I need Henry to help me track him down so can you please approach him when you can and ask him if he can put aside some time for me to come over to Neo City and sit down at his fucking desk and talk to him for five fucking minutes - can you do that for me? Is that good enough credit?"

He was silent for a moment, only hearing the annoyed breathing of his friend on the other line. After a few seconds he dared to swallow his shock. "S-sure... you're good. I'll see what I can do."

"... Thank you... and sorry, Iggy... I didn't want to say anything but you forced it out of me... look, I'll explain it to you later. I just need to get this over with and Henry is the only one I can trust who can really help me with this... no offense."

"None taken. Look... don't stress about it. I'll chat him up and see if he's keen."

"If you can do it I'll owe you big time for this, bro. Keep me in the loop, yeah?"

"Of course. What are friends for, right?"

Indeed, he thought to himself. "Thanks... see you around."

"Yeah, you too."

Iggy stared at the phone when Larry hung up, watching as the letters of his name recede into the digital landscape, his heart beating slightly faster than normal at this. All he could think of how this shouldn't be such a big deal for him but it was and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly amiss about the whole thing.

But still, he owed Larry that much for dealing with his shit two years ago. He grabbed his freshly brewed coffee from the kitchen, just as a few officers came in chatting casually to themselves, and headed straight towards the elevator.

He could be on his break for a few more minutes.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly hope this turns out to be a lot more personal, grounded and conflicted because that's what every sequel needs after something like a cult using magic in the first story. Also, my Japanese and German are limited so I've probably messed it up. But the loose translation goes:  
_

_'Otsukaraesma deshita (Thank you for your work)_

_Mata ne (See you later)_

_Und ich preise dich dafür. __Aber ich muss mit dir über etwas anderes reden. (And I praise you for it. But I have to talk to you about something else)'_

_Feel free to give me heck for it if it's wrong and as always, thank you for reading and have a good day!_


	3. Cashing In

**CHAPTER 2 - Cashing In**

_LOCATION: Downtown Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 7:58PM_

He was so happy to finally be home.

Not that Iggy didn't mind work; he thrived in it, but he was only a mere koopa in a big city. There was a time when he had to call it a day and that was approximately an hour ago. He looked at his watch to confirm his suspicions. Yep, it was around 6 that he decided to leave and head home without so much as a goodbye to anyone but that was par for the course. Iggy never was one for goodbyes anyway.

He flicked the light on in the main hallway which bathed the entire room in a nice warm pleasant glow. The apartment wasn't much (Ludwig had turned his nose up at it when Iggy invited him over once and that was the only time he made that mistake) but Iggy always felt like he separated himself from everyone else by not really caring about how big or expensive something was. Those were luxuries, nothing more and nothing less. Of course he was a only a mere mortal and he was always happy to accept any convenience that fell into his lap but he never seeked it.

One might wonder why he ever bothered being part of the Koopaling Gang if not for reward, but Iggy would always answer the same each time; for the thrill of it. He always relished an opportunity to flex his skills whenever possible and, he admitted to himself as he stared at himself in the hallway mirror, being on the run for the better part of ten years after approximately seven or so years of carnage was a true test of that.

Iggy found himself in the bathroom, having long discarded his cursed walking stick, threw off his clothes and stepped into the shower without hesitation. As soon as the water hit his weary scales a sigh of relief and relaxation melted away all of the stress he had been feeling on his shoulders like hot butter on a frying pan.

His fingers pressed into the salmon coloured tiles as he washed away everything the day had thrown at him. He didn't even move like he always did when showering. He just pressed his head against the tiles, breathed out and tried to think. But he couldn't. All that was coming to him was the hot water washing away all of the sweat accumulated from his shell, the frizziness of his hair from the constant rain flattening itself down against his head, the way his muscles that once felt like they could split themselves apart on a razor's edge relax from his upper body.

The steam and moisture in the air was sucked up in small gulps through his nose and mouth - he liked the feeling of the warmth swirling around inside of him as well - and he began to clean himself in earnest. He always started from the top first and that meant the shampoo. A pineapple flavor that he was fond of and it did wonders for controlling his scales shedding constantly on his head.

_"Hey, Nishi. You busy?"_

_Of course he had to do this, for Larry. Why he was asking for Henry though, Iggy probably would never know, but it was something that he had agreed himself to follow through on._

_"No, just about to head out for lunch actually. What's up?"_

_"Larry just called and he needs a favor from you."_

_Henry looked surprised, he recalled. "Really? Why me?"_

_"He says it's a missing person that he needs tracking down."_

_"A missing person? Why isn't he calling it into the police over there? We don't have jurisdiction in Grasslands Kingdom unless they give us permission to, which they won't be willing to unless it's one of our citizens."_

_"That's what I told him too, but he was insistent... okay, look, I'm not meant to tell you this but he said he wanted to track down his missing father."_

_"Okay... I'm still not sure why me, though."_

_"Beats me," Iggy shrugged. "Maybe he figured that you dealt with this kind of thing before?"_

_"Iggy, I never found Bowser, okay? We were all operating on the assumption that he was dead. I don't know what Larry is expecting."_

_"I know it's stupid, Nishi, but give him a chance? At least tell him that it's stupid and he'll probably go away and not bother you anymore."_

_From the other side of his office, Henry breathed a deep sigh. "Fine... fine. I'll do this for him because he's your friend and there's not much going on anyway."_

_"He's our friend."_

_"True... I guess the circumstances are still strange even after two years... yeah, okay. Give Larry my number and tell him to call me whenever he wants to. We'll discuss it over the phone."_

_"Thanks, Nishi, I owe you one."_

_"I'll hold you to that."_

Iggy blinked the water away from his eyes and rubbed them - that was probably one of the first times he had seen Henry annoyed. Of course one could draw blood from a rock better than seeing Henry outwardly show his annoyance at anything, but this seemed to be a special case. He could only agree with him - why did Larry want to ask Henry so badly? If it was anything that he needed sorting out, he could ask any one of his eight, nine, even more friends. He tried not to give it too much thought, Larry was often prone to doing things that seemed unconventional, but this case really stood out to him. It was eating at him like a bad tick.

Now he knew why they annoyed each other a lot in the past. They had completely different ways of doing things.

The shampoo washed away down the drain like a sudsy slide as Iggy moved onto the bar of soap; much more rougher than one would usually find in a household, but Iggy had weird scales. If he wasn't careful they'd flake off by themselves a lot quicker than most and it was painful. Better to nip it in the bud now than deal with it later. He took a steady breath and lathered his body up in the soap, feeling the rough outer texture catch itself on some stray scales which pulled them loose and washed away. A slight sting compared to the alternative.

Five minutes passed as he made sure he caught every last part he could before rinsing himself off for real.

It felt so good, as it always did at the end of each day, to step out of the shower and dry himself. He was warm and comfortable and happy and that was all that mattered for the time being. Even the frustrations of having to annoy Henry out of his schedule was blown to the wayside. He simply fixed his hair in the mirror, grabbed his glasses and the pile of clothes he'd left on the floor and trudged off to his bedroom. He added them to the already growing pile of week old clothes, screaming at him to go to the laundry and just wash them!

Not tonight, he thought to himself, I have a date with some dinner.

He wondered if the leftover takeaway he had was still good but against all odds in his mind, Iggy rejected it and instead decided to prepare his own. An amazingly rare decision on his part, but he owed it to himself to not slack off for the wedding.

Damn it... now it was infecting his mind too. He was going to kill Lemmy.

Within a few minutes he had prepared himself for homemade pasta; a different dish that he hadn't much experience in (then again, the only dishes he knew how to cook were scrambled eggs and pancakes and they were both breakfast items) but wanted to always give it a go anyway. He thought about how Ludwig always spoke about the Mario Brothers and their obsession with pasta and how they had roped him into trying some recently. The normally stoic and very culturally-narrow Ludwig came away with what appeared to be pink in his cheeks because the food was just that damn good.

Better late than never.

As he began to boil the pasta, Iggy found himself chuckling at how Ludwig looked, man he was adorable... wait, where did that come from?

He cleared his throat to no one but himself and continued on with dinner, listening to the local news on the television as he did so, trying to push that thought out from his head and wondered how Larry was going now that he had given him Henry's number.

* * *

_LOCATION: 1902 Aspen Drive, Autumn Point, Grasslands Kingdom_

_TIME: 8:49PM_

"Larry, honey, I'm going to bed."

He looked up from the couch, not paying attention to the television anymore and giving his wife a reassuring smile. "No worries. I'll be up with you in a few."

"Not too long now."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Larry turned back and pulled his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket, turned it on and flicked through the numbers idly until he came across Henry's; Iggy had sent through in a text just half an hour later after their call and he couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he spoke to Iggy now that he had calmed down. But here was the number and he couldn't waste any time sitting by and letting life go by without knowing a damn thing about his father.

His fucking father... if this turned out to be more trouble than it was worth, Larry swore he would turn towards the heavens and curse Liza's parents. He hoped not though.

Breathing deeply and pressing the call button on his phone, he waited for the inevitable voice mail.

But, to Larry's surprise, it was picked up after the first few rings.

"_Nishimura Henrii, may I ask who is calling?_"

"_Nishimura-san, it is Rari-san._"

"Oh, Larry!" Henry slipped into a more casual tone. "I've been awaiting your call."

"Sorry about that - I've been wondering if this is a good idea, that's all..."

"Well you have me and... I've decided to give you a chance, although I'm not sure why you don't go to your friends."

Larry grimaced and rubbed his temples. "Well, we're friends, aren't we Henry?"

"Well, you're close to Ludwig and Iggy and Junior so that works for me. Friend of a friend situation."

"I'll take it."

"I don't mean to sound disinterested because if this is someone you're interested in finding, then I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, Henry. I have my own dumb reasons for not going to Iggy or Ludwig for this and it's a personal thing. It's something I'm not ready to disclose with my friends and... well, this is an insurance policy for me."

Henry paused for a moment, obviously mulling his words over. "What makes you say that, Lawrence?"

"I just don't know if what's going on here is entirely legal."

"Really? What is your reasoning?"

Larry shrugged to himself. "Just this weird feeling in my stomach, you know?"

"Well, the evidence will speak for itself when we get to that bridge; where do you want to start?"

"I'm guessing Iggy told you it was my father," When Henry didn't reply, Larry lightened his tone. "It's no big deal. I can't really expect him to keep his mouth shut. He and Morton go together so perfectly. But yes, it is my father."

He heard some sounds in the background, which was probably Henry grabbing something to write down on. "Start with what you know and we'll go from there."

Larry hoped that Henry was going to write this down because he was expecting the paper that he was now holding between his fingers to crumble away like terrible cheese at any second. "So, just a bit of background, Mom never talked much about my father... only that they knew each other through mutual acquaintances and they had a one night stand. Or several. I didn't know the extent of their relationship until Mom passed away shortly before I met Liza. This was when I was sixteen."

"Mmhm..." Henry was writing, but paused briefly. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, by the way."

Larry wanted to be annoyed (he always was annoyed when people did that, she's been dead for decades), but coming from Henry who genuinely wanted to help him, he let it slide. "Thanks. It's funny, I still think about her a lot even after all these years. I wish I could have introduced Liza and Nick to her... I bet she would have loved them."

"I understand that feeling of loss. I lost my sister when I was younger and that was a big blow for my family... she was a police officer as well and my parents didn't like me following in her footsteps until recently. We reconciled shortly after we raided the Sutaoda compound but the scars of losing someone close to you still lingers... anyway, I didn't mean to make it about myself, I just understand those feelings."

"Again, thanks, Henry - it does suck but you move on. You just keep them in your thoughts and they never truly die."

"That is true."

"Anyway, when Mom died she left me with nothing. I didn't have any family members and since the kingdom we were in recognized sixteen year olds as adults, whatever was left was given to me. All that she left me was some belongings including a letter that explained... well, it explained a lot but I never paid much attention to it. I was still mad at everything and everyone and... even though I had no reason to continue burglarizing rich peoples homes, I did it anyway because I was mad that all the money in the world couldn't save my Mom. It sounds like such a dumb excuse saying that out loud... she left me this letter explaining that my father wanted nothing to do with us but always kept in touch and sent money as a form of apology. Apparently, before she passed, she had met with him one last time and he decided to leave his name and phone number for me."

Larry flipped the paper over in his fingers, staring at the sloppily written Japanese writing that was somewhat legible to him.

"I tried calling the number, but it's dead."

Henry hummed a little confirmation to himself. "Okay. Are you able to tell me the name and number?"

"His name is Lorenzo Koopa, number is 041-941-8874."

"_Rorenzo... 041..._ hm, that's a Neo City area code," The detective observed. "That will make it a lot easier to track down then... but you called this number and it's dead?"

"Yes. I tried several times, but it sounds like the number has been disconnected. I always got a 'number not available' message."

"Could be a lot of reasons - it could be that the building this phone was registered to was demolished and the line was destroyed as well, but I would need to investigate it," Henry gave a gentle huff and put his pen down. "I can't promise you much Lawrence because this isn't much to go on but what I can do is log this as a missing persons case and that will give me all the authority I would need to trace the number and probably interrogate the phone company."

Larry looked immediately hopeful. "Really? That would be great if you at least try, Henry. If you don't get anywhere, well that's just how it is but at least you had tried. And... well, I know I said that this was a favor but if there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

"I'm flattered, Larry. Of course I will keep that offer on hold for the time being, but do not worry, I will start my investigation at my earliest convenience. However, I will ask you one question; do you give me permission to share this information with any of my colleagues?"

"On one condition. Don't mention my name to Ludwig and if Iggy asks as well, just tell him that you're reaching a dead end."

"I can do that."

The male breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into the couch, pillows on either side bunched up under his arms. "Thank you Henry. You're amazing... thank you so much."

"Hm-hm," He could hear Henry smiling on the other side. "It is no big deal. I know you are a man of your word and a friend as well, so I am happy to do this. But just so you know, you might get someone calling you about this missing person; just direct them to myself, I'll cover for you and if the Chief asks-"

"I don't want him to know that it's me. Please make sure he doesn't know it's me."

"I won't. Is there anything else you need, Lawrence?"

"No... no, that's fine Henry. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Larry. Take care and have a good night - I will get in touch with you if I've found anything."

"You too Henry. Take care and good night."

* * *

_LOCATION: Ashwood Estates, Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

"Henry, are you still doing work?" Junior walked up with two glasses of iced soda. "Come on, take a break and enjoy the night."

He rolled his eyes and put the phone down next to his notepad. "Sorry, duty calls and all that." He smiled as he accepted the glass from his partner and took a sip - he'd never been a big fan of soda, but he could honestly have something to drink right now. He relaxed back as Junior wrapped his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder. The quiet moments that he had with him was worth it. Two years and still going strong. "So, the wedding?"

"Mmm, what about it?"

Henry chuckled and affectionately gripped Junior's hand. "I'll come along. Iggy talked to me today and he made some good points so I decided to get over myself."

"I knew I could count on him." The young man smiled as he leaned up against the table now, his gentle red eyes looking at Henry with a renewed sense of affection. "Even when you don't ask him to, he always comes through and fixes whatever is troubling you."

"I'm sorry, Bowser," The detective apologized. "I shouldn't really care about that sort of thing because it's with you."

"Hey, you came around and gave me what I want, so it's no big deal." Junior laughed when Henry hit him gently and rounded to his other side, leaning over the notepad. "So what are you doing?"

Inwardly, he sighed - already, the half-truth was coming out. "Missing person case." He replied, closing it. "Not sure about it, to be honest."

"You're an expert, you'll get it Henry."

"I know; I found you, didn't I?"

That made him roll his eyes. "Henry, that was awful," Junior replied. "But I still keep you around."

"Lucky for us both."

A door opening from behind them halted their conversation, replaced with the low chuckling of a familiar voice. Henry shared a knowing look with Junior and leaned back in his seat, arms folded, as Roy ambled into view wearing his usual brown jacket dripping from the pouring rain outside and shaking the water from his shades.

He didn't bat an eye to the two staring at him silently. "Don't let me interrupt you two." He said simply, looking over at them with his crimson eyes.

"Just saying hi, Roy." Junior tapped the tips of his shoes on the tiles.

The air was so awkward.

Roy sighed. "Look-"

"It's fine, Roy," Henry stood up and gathered his things tersely. "I should be going anyway," He turned to Junior. "We're still up for the weekend, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good... good." They didn't dare to greet each other goodbye like they normally do; with one eye each on the man standing there with an equally terse expression, Henry just mustered a smile at his partner before heading towards the door. "Bowser. Roy..." He nodded his head at them before he disappeared into the quickly fading light of the evening.

Once the front door was fully closed and he was sure that the guard outside couldn't hear them now, Junior bore down a very annoyed expression. "Thanks a lot."

"You asked me if I wanted to live here," Roy immediately argued as he threw down his bag - the books inside made a very nice slam on the wooden dining table (and barely missing the now abandoned soda). "So here I am. I can't come home without your express permission anymore?"

Junior grabbed the glasses and headed straight for the kitchen sink. "Don't be an asshole Roy, you know exactly what this is about."

"Yeah, and I expect that you two would get over it. I said a dumb thing-"

"It was not just a dumb thing Roy! It was two years of continuous jokes that we couldn't stand anymore and then more on top of that! Did you ever show your support for Henry and I?"

"Many times!" Roy countered defensively.

He almost shattered the glass in his rage as he slammed them into the sink. "You tolerate us- no, you barely tolerate us! I know it's gross for you and your jokes were all very amusing because I thought you were just being you, but I can't believe how thinly-veiled you've been since you've lived here. I can't bring my boyfriend to my own house anymore. Especially when I let you," Junior jabbed a finger into Roy's chest. "Bring over your college girlfriends!"

"You ain't got a leg to stand on. One, you're being paranoid and two, I don't care about that homo stuff."

"You don't care about that 'homo stuff' when it comes to girls. That's why you're perfectly fine with going to Wendy's and Kat's wedding. Just admit it!"

The larger male simply rubbed the spot on his chest where Junior had angrily poked him with a wrinkled nose. "I don't have to admit anything," He said. "You just have to deal with the fact that that stuff makes me feel weird."

"Oh fuck you! I have half a mind to kick you out of my fucking house, you homophobic piece of-"

"Boss!" Romulus appeared from behind them, hand twitching nervously at his holster. "Are you okay? What's going on? I heard yelling-"

Roy interjected with a roll of his eyes. "Stay out of this, Rom. Just me and the kid having a disagreement."

The young man fumed. "Again."

"Is he bothering you, sir?"

"... It's just as he said Rom; we're having a disagreement," Junior relented, despite his brain screaming at him. "He disapproves of my relationship with Henry like he thinks he's my father or something. I was just going to tell him that if he wants to a ride to the Seaside Kingdom for the wedding, he can find one without my help."

Roy gave a 'pfft' as he threw a hand up. What a punishment, he thought sarcastically to himself.

But Junior continued. "And that if any of the guard spot him coming onto the property with a girl, they are not allowed to let him in and, in fact, they have my express permission to detain him and kick him to the curb. I don't want to see anyone that I don't know with Roy stepping foot into this house."

Okay, that wasn't fair. "W-wha-? So I can't bring my girlfriend to my home but you can bring your-" He was interrupted when a firm hand grasped his shoulder - he looked over to the stocky and brown scaled Troopa in his security uniform giving him the most stern look that came out of his normally expressionless face.

"Roy, if I were you, I would not finish that sentence. You heard the boss. It is by his grace that he has allowed you to stay here while you continue your studies and I don't know what has come over you, but I hope that this is the last time that this will happen."

"Oh, fuck both of you. If you knew what happens in prison... no, you don't want to know. I saw some awful things that if you were in my shoes you'd understand. But fine, you're both going to gang up on me like that? Suit yourself." He stepped over to grab his bag from the table and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do. Nothing else to do here, I might as well be back in prison."

Junior growled and started to walk after Roy, but he was stopped by the security guard again. He was content on yelling back as he ascended up the stairs. "I might just call Ludwig and get that done if you want it that badly!"

The door slamming upstairs was like a gunshot going off.

"Sir, should we-"

"No Rom, not necessary," He patted the guard on the arm reassuringly. "He can't do anything. He doesn't want to... he's just..."

"... Sir?"

Junior looked up and felt something trickled down his cheeks. It took him a second to realise that he was crying.

"Oh no..." He muttered to himself as he wiped them away and stared at the glossiness on his fingers. "Every fucking time... I hate him so much... but he saved my life..." He tried so hard to stop the flow but it just kept coming. He sniffled loudly and stood there pathetically, not sure what to do with himself or his body as it lurched with the waves of sadness that poured over him like an unstoppable lava flow.

"Sir... if it's not too out of line... can I offer you a hug?"

"O-of course."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the security guard, feeling his tight embrace as the tears pooled and stained the guards sleeves but he didn't mind. To Junior, Romulus was a close friend and almost a mentor, at least where combat was concerned. He appreciated the thought and, most importantly, the loyalty that he had given to the Bowsers over the years. While many had come and gone, Romulus was there from the start.

Rom held him tighter. "May I offer my opinion, sir?"

"Rom... for fuck's sake, call me Bowser."

"Heh, okay... may I offer my opinion, Bowser?"

"How much would I want to hear it?"

"Not a lot but," He paused to gather his words. "I think... I mean, I know he is your friend but he is so much more older than you and he has enough money to live on his own so... maybe after the wedding, he can leave. You and Henry deserve to be happy and if he makes you both unhappy, then there's nothing wrong with calling out a friend. You called out your father after all..."

Junior smiled and gave a staggered laugh. "Y-yeah... I can't believe that you believe me on that..."

"The evidence lined up."

Good enough for him, Junior thought jokingly as they finally ceased the hug. "I appreciate that you were ready to shoot Roy on my behalf, but just keep it quiet for the time being. I..." He sighed and folded his arms in thought. "I'm just hoping I can convince him otherwise. It's just tiring that he's such a kid sometimes..."

"I understand. But we trust your judgment Bowser; whatever you say for all of us will go, no questions asked."

"Thanks Rom... I know you and Ji and the others won't question it."

"But you're worrying about yourself."

Junior nodded.

"Keep him on a short enough leash to make sure he doesn't do anything, but long enough that he won't interfere in your life. That's the best advice I can offer," Rom grinned and tipped the brim of his hat upwards with a thumb. "Aside from demanding that you kick him out... I know that won't fly though, I understand."

He appreciated that - the young man nodded to the refrigerator and smiled in-between his puffy eyes. "Get yourself a six-pack for that fantastic response time and enjoy the evening. Tell everyone I said hi."

Rom looked a bit surprised. "Thank you Bowser, will do." Soon, the grateful guard ambled out the front door holding the case under his arm. He gave Junior a salute before closing the front door shut. This left Junior standing awkwardly in the space between the foyer and the dining hall, the large rooms echoing with the sound of the rain pouring outside as he wondered what to do next now that everyone had gone to their usual routines. All usual, except him.

He thought to himself briefly before retiring to the living room; maybe TV would calm him down.

* * *

Once Roy had gotten over the initial anger of being treated like a little kid by a little kid (throwing his books down on his desk for good measure and discarding his wet clothes, he found that the intense moments of the evening had fallen over to the wayside as the clock hit midnight and he was still hunched over his desk, pencil in his hand and several books opened and scattered across.

He was frantic a few hours ago, but as he continued on his eyes slowed down as he scanned the pages more thoroughly to compensate for how exhausted he actually was.

Roy wondered how Morton managed to get through college... well, the time he had spent there before he had dropped out, but then he remembered that Morton studied engineering and construction, not English literature.

He put the pen down and stared at the barely legible English letters and Japanese characters he had scribbled on his notepad when his cell phone buzzed.

His expression brightened when he saw who it was.

E_llie C. 12:31 AM _  
_Hey big boy, you still up?_

_Roy K. 12:31 AM  
yep still studying_

_Ellie C. 12:32 AM  
How are you going?_

_Roy K. 12:33 AM  
pain in the ass... im not good at reading english. what r u up to?_

_Ellie C. 12:33 AM  
Just finished up here. Need some help with the essay?_

_Roy K. 12:34 AM  
no i think i will go to sleep_

_Ellie C. 12:35 AM  
Is it still good for me to come over after class?_

_Roy K. 12:42 AM  
about that... no. junior said no_

_Ellie K. 12:43 AM  
What? How come? :(_

_Roy K. 12:49 AM  
i said some bad things to him and i pissed him off_

_Ellie C. 12:50 AM  
What did you say to him?_

_Ellie C. 12:59 AM  
Roy... what did you say?_

_Roy K. 1:03 AM  
its not what u think..._

_Ellie C. 1:05 AM  
It was about them, wasn't it? Roy, I thought you were better than that._

_Ellie C. 1:10 AM  
We will talk about this tomorrow. Good night Roy._

_Roy K. 1:11 AM  
__good night el i love you_

_Ellie C. 1:14 AM  
... I love you too._

He growled under his breath as he put the phone down - was everybody going to get on his case about this shit? He took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face as he tried to center his thoughts. What was so hard to understand about this? They say that he refused to understand but maybe they just refused to understand him... but no matter what he said, Roy would be the bad guy. Maybe he should just get out of here.

But his eyes moved towards the door and he thought about being alone again. The thought sucked.

He liked Junior. He thought that they had grown to be good friends, but evidently not. But he was right on one thing though; Roy did tolerate the relationship. He figured it was just a funny joke and the way he discovered it made for some pretty good story fodder, but then it turned serious and they turned into such righteous jerks.

But Junior did have a point... he was making himself way too comfortable here and treating the place like he owned it. It wasn't fair on him. He resolved to apologize to him when they both woke up and maybe he could convince him why he acted the way he was. The thought of having to justify himself dented the normally ironclad ego he held in high regard, but Roy wanted to make it work. He knew at the very least that if he didn't try, then Ellie wouldn't want anything to do with him for the evening.

And he was planning on some good times with her.

Anything to show that he had some semblance of normalcy within him.

He stood up from the desk and flicked off the lamp. Tomorrow was another day.

For some reason, he thought about his friends when he went to sleep.

* * *

_LOCATION: Shared Housing Unit 1C, Boreal Quarry, Wooded Kingdom_

_TIME: 6:11AM_

Morton couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the figure standing in the hallway of their shared housing, looking dishevelled to all hell that no one could be blamed if they thought they had dug him out of a grave. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

Lemmy just gave a jokingly morose laugh of his own as he smoothed down the frayed ends of his normally shining hair. "Next time, you're the best man."

"Did you get any sleep?" Morton handed him a cup of coffee - the shorter man looked like he'd spent his night staring at the ceiling with a thousand yard stare. "I know Wendy and Kat are riding you hard, but I'm concerned about your mental health."

"Believe me Morton, they're nothing compared to my mother," He took a sip and let the warm and bitter taste of the sludgy liquid fill his inner core. "I'd rather deal with a hundred Wendys and Kats than one of my mother."

Morton nodded silently, not sure if he should comment on it or not. What Lemmy had told him in the past few years was pretty intense stuff and he wasn't sure if it was right to joke about it just yet... considering it had been two decades or so and it still looked like it messed him up in some way...

He tried to brighten the mood. "Hey, at least we'll clearing that last bit of stone out of the way. The delivery came in this morning."

Like a light switch, Lemmy was smiling from ear to ear having seemingly forgotten the topic before. "Aw, awesome! Finally! It was getting boring using the smaller charges. You need a big boom for this sort of thing."

"I know," Morton replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "You used what looked like a holy hand grenade in the Bank & Trust heist."

"Hah, yeah, that was awesome... wait, what's a holy hand grenade?"

"Nothing. I'm surprised you haven't... anyway, you're pumped for today? Seems like you need something to keep you off the whole wedding thing."

Morton mentally smacked himself for his big mouth when Lemmy immediately lost the smile. "Yeah..."

"Hey, you've done a fantastic job wrangling everyone together. You know I spoke to Wendy yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she says you're doing fantastic and feels a bit guilty that there's so much pressure on you," Morton nodded thoughtfully. "If she says that, well... it's shaped like itself. I mean, when has she ever complimented anyone to their face though?"

Lemmy laughed gently and finished his cup. "I can see that," His fingers tapped nervously around the ceramic. "D-did she really mean that?"

"Lem, we've done a lot of legally questionable things but if there's one thing I don't like to do, it's to blow smoke up my friends asses. I promise you that she said that to me in her entirety."

"Good... good. I spoke to Larry yesterday morning."

Morton perked up with interest. "Oh yeah? Haven't heard from the big L for a while - how is he doing?"

"He sounded good. I just made sure things were going okay and that they could make it," He sighed something that had an ambiguous tone to it. "It was nice to speak to him again..."

The air fell silent around the pair, Morton not sure what to say except maybe to comment on the lingering creep of suspicion on his back, but... no, he couldn't. He instead just continued grinning at how happy his friend was and looked out the window. Still, there was that sceptical look in his eyes that caught Lemmy's gaze as he put his cup on the sink.

"I'm going to get ready. They'll probably be waiting for me." He said.

Morton followed. "I'll come with. I need to witness the inspection of the explosives and make sure they're good."

"What a waste of time."

"Hah, you're telling me."

For now, it was a new day but something that would keep them occupied. The day was drawing nearer and nearer but it seemed like they were able to cash in on what mattered most to them; making an honest life out of themselves.

For the time being, at least.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry I took my time with this D:_


	4. Hotline

**CHAPTER 3 - Hotline**

_LOCATION: Neo City Police Department, Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 8:19 AM_

When opening a missing person's case, no one was ever ready to deal with what lay ahead next.

That was something that Henry believed that he had come to terms with for the better part of a decade, but with trepidation on his fingertips as the file lay open in front of him ready to be officially registered he wondered to himself. A favor for a friend. Larry sounded hopeful over the phone and, for the pair who had not seen each physically since the Sutaoda debacle, the detective felt that he had been introduced to something that he never would expect from a reformed career criminal.

A ray of hope with the child-like innocence of someone who had an absent parental figure in their life. The kid who always heard about their father and always thought they had dealt with never being in their life until the chance came along and he had to seize it. If you couldn't see it in their eyes, you could hear it in their voice.

_"Mr. Nishimura, how many cups have you had today?" The Chief pointed out one morning with an amused cadence as he bore the usual tracks from the station kitchen back to his office. Henry was surprised to see his superior up on the floor, momentarily forgetting his manners as they halted at the halfway mark._

_If anyone saw the Chief, they would observe hurried paces and a furrowed brow deep in thought which was something that many would never have the pleasure of knowing. It was the way that he had always operated. To see him relatively calm looking, a crooked half-smile and deep silver eyes asking genuinely how he was. Henry was well aware of how he had looked that particular morning. Pulling the night shift was not uncommon for officers and detectives (in fact, it was a necessity) but even the most experienced would have to come to terms with the fact that there was a limit to their physical forms._

_"Have you gone home yet?" Ludwig noted with a skeptical expression now when Henry had failed to answer his first question, arms folded across his smoothly pressed down navy overcoat. He reminded the detective of the old cop TV shows that had been imported from across the ocean that he watched when he was a kid - the human ones made when the color hadn't even been an option for them. Apparently they were 'pretty old' according to his sister, but Junior could attest that he still watched them every so often to unwind that it probably wouldn't have mattered if they were made today._

_"No, Chief," It was a short, curt and obvious answer that didn't impose anything but the niceties of respect. "I'm pulling triple-shift."_

_"That's not good for you."_

_"I need the extra work," It wasn't an accident that Henry neglected to mention why, although no one would be faulted if there was a bit of suspicion to the half-truth._

_"What would you need the extra hours for, Henry?" Stuff at home, things with Junior and his home life, almost having a breakthrough with this case he was working on, they were all valid reasons in his mind. But he knew that if he told Ludwig the actual truth the kid gloves would immediately come on and that was the last thing he needed... although, thinking about it, the Chief was never one to give favoritism towards anyone. Friends received a different expression and tone of voice but that was it. There was no doubting that the Chief would rake Iggy or Henry over the coals for a mishap in the department as much as anyone else._

_Henry always believed that he could keep his cards close to his chest. This time he had practically laid it all out in front._

_"Walk and talk then," Ludwig said with a pointed look. It was normal for Henry to not be much of a talker except when on the job, but even his silence in the face of his superior was starting to unnerve the Chief. That was a pretty big deal considering that the Chief had to maintain the status quo in a building stuck in the past and cemented into the future. An institution bereft with controversy each day, Ludwig would just put on his coat, adjust his tie and glasses and deal with the day one step at a time. He never was a morning person either - never one to step off into the office looking like he could tackle the day activities with a grin but always ready and aware for whatever lay next._

_Henry fell into a comfortable speed as they traversed through the long hallways. "No disrespect Chief but don't you have anywhere better to be than talking to myself?"_

_If he was offended, Ludwig didn't say anything. "Yes, I do. But I've noted that you hadn't left the station in a while."_

_"It's been difficult to go home."_

_"Oh?"_

_Henry sipped his coffee underneath his beak. "Relationship issues."_

_Ludwig understood immediately. "Ah. Understandable that you would want to involve yourself in your work," It wasn't like Henry did police work for the financial gain - he was pretty well-off as is due to the royalties earned from the pardon - so that was when he realized how transparent he was to Ludwig. "But you should take care of your sleep." He warned._

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"I'm just worried about you. But I can understand; it is strangely conflicting to have relationships with criminals, after all."_

_Henry was almost about to fire off a remark that wouldn't be out of place for a fifteen year old with two working and overstressed parents to say only to spitefully drive it into their minds, but common sense or the physical exhaustion that was slowly emerging from the veil of cheap caffeine took hold of him. That's right... he had. It wasn't exactly a big secret either. Henry was just an idealistic kid when the news of Ludwig's accomplishments spread all over the kingdoms, but it was when he graduated from the police academy at nineteen that he truly got to know what the Chief had done._

_Never did he think that somewhere along the road he would know him personally now. Life had a funny way of playing out._

_"It's not exactly good business to have a fraternizing friendship with criminals but," Ludwig continued as they stopped outside one of the large glass windows that overlook the train station below. "Once I got to know them it became just a little bit harder at the thought of taking them down. Compiling the evidence, wiring it back to my superiors so that they could nail them for every crime that they did under my nose, but it was hard to pin them down in person without drawing suspicion," He paused and looked on with a thoughtful gaze, as if he just came to the realization of something. "I will admit now that I had deliberately sabotaged my own efforts on many occasions because I was starting to, for a lack of a better term, feel sorry for them."_

Their case files were open season for anyone willing to delve into the information that had been compiled over the years about them - after all, they were prolific in their own ways before forming the gang. Lemmy (dead name struck from the record at his request as it was still not legally changed until six months ago) had committed some misdemeanors and property damage, which had landed him in a cell at the local police station and juvenile for a while. Roy had been implicated with arms and narcotics dealings in his old gang, Wendy had a warrant out for carjacking and stripping of cars for parts... they were all in their teenage years when they had done it too. When considered the implications of why they did these Henry found himself distinctly uncomfortable at trying to put together what had transpired so long ago.

Iggy and Morton were a puzzle though albeit for different reasons; Morton was just a simple run-of-the-mill rich boy from a wealthy family up high in the estates of the Darklands. What inspired him to drop his engineering degree and run off with the gang was anyone's guess without outright asking him, but Morton was all muscle - it didn't take a genius to spy the hesitation in Henry's expression at the mere thought of asking, even if Morton was by all accounts a 'total softie' (according to Iggy).

Iggy, however, felt oddly unique - he was from a good family and was a bit eccentric by all accounts, but not actively malicious, so why did he get a warrant out for his arrest when he was traced to be the cause of an entire bank account depletion of a high ranking politician? The detective had a feeling, but the apprehension he felt despite the friendship he maintained with him after he came on board as Head of Security felt like it could swallow him whole.

Everyone else had a reason though; they hated their families and the world for judging them and turning their backs on them, depriving them of a life that they could live happily in because the expectations of the many outweighed the needs and wants of the few.

Larry was just another bitter and street-smart kid who got chewed up too quickly by the unfairness of the world and saw no way out except to fight back the only way he knew how.

That day, Ludwig had confirmed everything that he had been keeping rolling around in his mind. They weren't criminals who would fall back into their old ways as soon as they were free (which was the fear of everyone when the Princess officially pardoned them), but they were just people who tried to survive. The reaction was natural and instinctual.

That was it. Henry knew deep down that the code had been cracked for him... or at the very least, there was a sliver of light that let him understand them just a little bit more.

Lorenzo Koopa. The name didn't ring a bell, but so many suspects came and went through the station that they had melted into a blurry paste of intermingling thoughts and motivations, bad dress sense and sometimes very good dress sense. That was what they had a computer for though.

Hoping to the stars above that the computer wouldn't die on him again (It didn't, which made Henry wipe the metaphorical sweat from his brow) he bought up the database, logged in with his credentials and began to search. The thought of having to sift through endless names and data filled him with dread as at least twenty or more names 'Lorenzo Koopa' filled the screen. It wasn't common for Darklanders to have the same name, the implication was that it instilled a sense of solidarity and comradery, but in Henry's mind, growing up in the Donut Plains, he found the practice to be insufferably useless and annoying for police work to have several thousand citizens have the same first and last name.

Already he began to worry - he didn't have anything except a name and a phone number. If he couldn't cross-reference the phone number to anyone in the database this would complicate things.

Five minutes later his fears were correct. Nothing matched. The Lorenzos in the photos didn't seem to resemble Larry either - it was a dumb thing on retrospect to ID the suspect based on their resemblance to someone whom the detective themself hadn't seen for years - so Henry leaned back in his chair and flipped the note over and over in between his fingers. This only meant one thing.

Neo City, despite under control by the Mushroom Kingdom, had many burgeoning monopolies under its belt. The Princess said that it was to encourage growth and competition in the kingdoms but asking anyone who erred on the side of anti-Mushroom sentiments would tell you that it's just a PR tactic to make the kingdom complacent. Henry's views on the matter weren't relevant no matter how many times he passed those rowdy college kids waving flyers in his face at the train station.

Despite that though, this benefited him greatly - there was only one telecommunications center in the city that handled all of the phone and internet lines to every building within Neo City limits. If he couldn't do the sleuthing himself he'd have to get some help.

And as much as he hated to throw his power around as a police officer, this was one of those times where he'd have to break that rule.

The coat was on and he locked the door to his office. Time to brave the rain and do this favor.

The elevator doors opened as he saw who had come up from the below floors.

"Nishi!" Iggy greeted - jovial voice, walking stick, a barely ironed white dress shirt - it fit Iggy to a T. There was no question of what Henry was doing, in fact it was pretty obvious from the get-go considering he rarely left the office.

"Hey Iggy," Henry replied back figuring he owed his friend a quick explaination. "Heading out on that favor."

"Cool! None of my business, police work. Good luck with that."

Henry watched as the doors close with his friend catching him in his gaze before they disappeared.

For some reason, he got a weird feeling down his spine.

* * *

_LOCATION: Neo Telecom Central Company, Downtown Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 9:12AM_

"Can I help you, sir?" The voice from the intercom scratched at him with pointed interest, seeing the stout detective from the other side of the camera must have been different to see from all the eggheads that walked through the door each morning. Henry had caught eyes with a few of them as he meandered up to the little box sitting alone under the overhang, dust and cobwebs hanging from it; the thing hadn't seen much action in a while.

"Detective Henry Nishimura of the Neo City Police Department," He flicked open his badge to show to the camera, only just toying with the possibility that it might not even be working in the first place. Still he had to play the part as he always rehersed in his head on the way over. "I'm investigating a missing persons case. May I please come in?"

"Just one second, sir," It definitely did not take one second - Henry could only imagine the message being relayed to everyone in the building that a cop was at their door. "Okay, come on in."

Inside, the lobby felt warm and inviting. It was like the inside and outside were from different dimensions and Henry didn't know whether he liked knowing the difference still even though he had lived here for a fair few years now. The archway to the counter proper were installed with heaters on the inside - a genius move by the higher ups in government to combat the growing issue of wet floors, soggy people and unhappy times all round. He let himself stand there making sure that no one was waiting to get past him to dry the rain off his overcoat - Henry never was one to be inconvenient when intruding on private property (even though one could be forgiven since it was his job) - before heading up.

"Detective Nishimura?"

"Indeed," Henry replied with his hands in his pockets and looking over at the person across the way from him - a small koopa with neatly folded over blonde hair and a pair of glasses - no one to particular worry about, but the expression that he was giving him didn't inspire much except the feeling that he was, indeed, intruding on their good work. "A missing person that I'm investigating was last seen doing business here. I need to verify some information within your database."

Of course, the office nerd had to give him some mouth. "Hold on there, don't you need a warrant for this sort of thing?"

Inwardly, Henry sighed and steeled himself. Always with this argument. "Private companies are required by law to hand over any information of our choosing pertaining to a missing persons case. Do you want me to explain to you the consequences of what will happen to the NTCC if you do not comply?"

"No, Detective, of course," He folded like a brittle house of cards. "Let me alert the customer service supervisor."

It didn't take very long for the supervisor to greet them - his wild eyes met Henry's gaze with a feverish panic as if he had done something wrong himself. Everyone had their secrets after all but, luckily for him, he wasn't the man that Henry was shooting for. At least as the result.

"Hello, Detective," He spoke after taking in deep breaths. "How can I be of assistance?"

"So sorry to bother you on this day, but I'm investigating a missing person that was reported to us recently. As I was telling the young gentleman here," He nodded to the clerk who pretended to look busy and ignore him. "he did business with your company before cutting off the line and disappearing. We suspect that he disappeared under suspicious circumstances. If it is okay with you, I would like access to any logs that you have with this particular customer."

"Certainly Detective, I will assist as best I can," At least someone was willing to help, Henry thought to himself.

"Much obliged."

He took in his surroundings as they walked up the stairs, only a few floors with nothing said much between them. The walls turned from the welcoming beige to the darker grey. It looked no different than the academy; clean hallways, fake plants, an unspoken rule of silence in the corridors. Cadet Nishimura felt oddly liberated within the walls, getting away from the family that judged him in the past for following in the steps of Sam. Sam was his hero - as any older sibling should be in a perfect world - and he was inspired by her in a lot of ways. Even when he stood at the threshold of her funeral with the skies unusually and unnaturally clear, with his parents and his family saying their prayers and crying into each others shoulders, Henry knew that Sam would not want him to stay the course if it meant leaving behind what he wanted to do.

They despised when he signed up for the police force and moved to Neo City. They would only call and text him to beg and plead to come back home, scared that they were going to get a phone call from someone saying that he had died when responding to shots fired at a convenience store. A meaningless death that his colleagues would mourn about and then leave him in the backs of their minds. As was the protocol for mourning loved ones. He hated that he had done that with Sam.

Things felt a bit more familar as they entered the wide open office space. Phones are ringing, coworkers are conversing to themselves, upper management is planning within their own little boardrooms. The air changed when he walked past the kitchen and a group of people stopped talking to look at him. He stuck out in the place; he was wearing his badge out and attached to his belt clad in a coat over the regular police uniform.

"Moving from a civilian to a police officer is a gradual change, something so subtle that you won't even realise it," One of the sargeants had spoken to the cadets one time, maybe a few months before their graduation. "But to a regular civilian you will be noticed and you will have that change hit you like a slap to the face." Henry knew that the sage words applied here in the present as even though the volume around the office remained the same, there was a distinct impression that he was feared. Feared or despised.

The supervisor, Davis he introduced himself as, stood at the helm of a bunch of cubicles. "This is my team, Detective. Hey Spence, you free?"

"Yes sir," A younger man said across the way from them - probably a bit under Henry's age - as he slid across with arms folded, claws poking and scratching over the dress shirt as he eyed Henry up and down. "What can I do?"

"This is Detective Nishimura from the Neo City Police Department. He needs information on a customer that we recently did business with."

"I see. Well, if you'll take a seat, Detective, I'll do what I can."

The cooperation he was receiving was a breath of fresh air. Henry knew all too well how difficult some people could be especially considering that they could sandbag him and not disclose anything to him. He sat down and pulled out his notebook.

'Spence' tapped the keyboard away, opening programs that Henry was not familiar with. "So, who are we looking for?"

"His name is Lorenzo Koopa; don't know anything about him except a phone number."

The other man raised a brow before nodding. "Okay, can I have the number?"

Henry supplied it, noting the not-so-distinct facial cue - Davis had wandered off back to his own desk - the young man was observant. No missing person would be reported without some sort of description. Still that was for the police to figure out and nothing else.

"Yeah, I knew that number looked familiar. He called in a month ago to cancel service at a particular address, said he was moving out. I picked up his case and it was a pretty simple switch to disconnect service from his account... but now that I think about it, he did make a pretty weird request."

Already the detective was ready to write the information down. "What was it?"

"He asked us to expunge all of his data from our system."

That gave Henry pause - technically, it was very understandable as every citizen had a right to privacy but it was simply the law that, in cases like this, companies, public or private, would hold onto just enough information to recognize that they were real and not just a ghost in the system and to assist police. "A complete and total wipe?"

"Everything sir. He wanted nothing on our system about him. No new address, no phone number, nothing."

"What did you remove?"

"Anything identifiable. Customers have a right to disclose if they want to strike their personal information from us but he was asking to disappear. We don't do that," He tapped away on the keyboard and opened a database, pulling up a small table that indeed identified the customer as 'Lorenzo Koopa' with a customer ID number and a list of tickets that had been filed through with them. "We disable and mark the account as 'terminated' but it never truly leaves our system."

Henry frowned. Anyone who would want this was probably looking to skip Neo City and not for a good reason. "How many times has he called through to you guys?"

"Two tickets have been raised under his name; one twenty years ago when we were running the old servers and then the most recent one about a month ago, just to open and close his account respectively. Didn't really call in about anything else; assume he was happy with the service or someone hasn't been doing their job properly and logging all of the calls."

He wrote down everything. "When you spoke to him, how did he strike you as?"

'Spence' frowned and looked thoughtful for a second. "All things considering, he sounded pretty normal. He had a really Rogueport-ish accent though."

"I've never been there, I wouldn't know."

"Very calm and cool and laid things out there on the table... actually, I can pull up the call log and you can listen in on our conversation if you wish?"

Henry nodded immediately. "Yes, that would be great, thank you."

It didn't take long for the technician to find the recording - it wasn't the first time that he had done this before, stars above knew how many times Iggy or someone from security had to go through and pull up something from the archives in an effort to, as Iggy eloquently put it, C-Y-A. "C-Y-A?"

Iggy chuckled. "'Cover Your Ass', Henry. I kind of had to do that when we were criminals."

He wanted to retort that he wasn't as well versed in English and all of the words and acronyms that native speakers used, but when Henry actually thought it, it was actually pretty funny and it got to the point.

Soon enough he had the headphones in and was listening to the call that had been automatically recorded, as was per the norm in any customer service field, pen at the ready.

_"Neo Telecom Central Company, you've reached Customer Service, how may I help you?"_

Some rustling before a response. _"Hey there kiddo... sorry, I didn't get your name?"_

_"Spencer, sir."_

_"Ah, how ya doin' Spencer?"_

_"Just fine, sir."_

_"Sorry about the hustle, been dealin' with a lot here. Got a bit to do, you know what I'm saying?"_

_"Yes, I understand. I will try and make this as quickly as possible. Can I have your details please?"_

_"Lorenzo Koopa."_

_"Just a second... yes, Lorenzo Koopa at 2 Broadmore Avenue, Waterfront Plaza?"_

_"That's me, son. Listen, I'll make this quick for you. I would like to cancel my phone line."_

_"Certainly, sir, although I'm sad to hear that you will be disconnecting from us. You are moving away, I presume?"_

_"Indeed... I mean, is there any other phone company in this city?" _He laughed briefly, with Henry sensing the tense disposition that Spencer was giving off at that moment._ "I don't mean to rile ya, kid, you're just getting along. Financial difficulties, ya get me?"_

_"That's understandable. I can open a service request for our teams to disengage your phone line whenever you want. Do you have a particular date you want us to shut it off?"_

_"End of the week would be good."_

_"Easy. That will be done at break of dawn on Sunday this week. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

_"Actually, yes. Is there a possibility that I can have my account removed entirely? I would like to think that I have some semblence of privacy when I leave, you know?"_

_"I can omit certain details sir, but for all intents and purposes we cannot destroy the account outright. Reasons are technical and legal."_

_"... I see. Can I then ask to have details on there removed?"_

_"Since you are leaving, that can be done. I will engage our account technicians and request them to remove all personal and sensitive data."_

_"I guess that is the best that we can do. Thanks son, I appreciate it. Have a good day."_

_"You too sir, take care."_

The detective hummed to himself as he put the headset down, brow furrowing; he noted the change of tone in Lorenzo's voice when Spencer denied him the chance to wipe the account off the system. The man was definitely keeping his cool, didn't go off like a usual customer would. Was he intimate with customer service? No, that would be too far of a stretch to make considering that crazy customers were usually the exception, not the rule... or so he hoped, anyway. He'd only ever held down his police job.

Maybe it was the context that he was 'missing' made him seem suspicious - as Spencer had put it, he hadn't even thought about how strange the request was until Henry came in saying that the man had disappeared.

"What do you know about the Waterfront Plaza?"

Spencer shrugged. "Not much, except pretty pricey places though over there. He must have been going through some trouble."

Well he had an address now, even if it was an old one. Better than nothing. He was pretty happy he'd gotten a new lead at least and was convinced that he had been shown everything that the company had on their file - no use dragging it out anymore. He stood up and stowed the notebook away in his pocket.

"Thank you Spencer for the cooperation, it is much appreciated. Please give my best to your supervisor Davis."

Spencer nodded and smiled, probably happy that he had gotten a quick break from work. "Anytime Detective. Always happy to help out the NCPD."

He escorted himself out of the building, the clerk at the front desk looking a bit more subdued than before. Henry didn't pay much mind to it, he learned that not everyone was going to like him and what mattered was that he did right by them no matter what. That thought lingered as he stepped out into the rain again and he couldn't help but ponder the irony of it.

* * *

_LOCATION: Broadmore Avenue, Waterfront Plaza, Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 8:57 AM_

The first thought when he arrived at the apartment building was how expensive it looked from the outside.

It overlooked the waterfront, staring face first into the bay with the east side of the city sitting on the other side; golden lights covered under the thick wave of rain clouds moving forward and away. It had calmed down thankfully, for once, but it was only a matter time before the volcanic throes of their angry neighbor would rear its head and send the entire world into an aquatic mess again. In a few hours though.

For now, enjoy the clear skies, he thought to himself. He blinked away the exhaustion of the early morning, he thought that the stint at the telecoms building would have sobered him up but even leaning on his car and rehersing the lines in his head Henry knew the circles under his eyes hadn't faded away.

The red bricks, the chattering noises of the tourists walking behind him, the young couples watching thoughtfully over at the water now. His mind filtered between the job and what to do next with Bowser on their next date. Bowser was always someone who wanted something to do. He never was one to sit around and watch television or walk along the shore and hold hands and just look around. But then again, that was Henry's job. The yin of the quiet and thoughtful policeman to the yang of the aggressive and outgoing criminal.

A swig of water from his bottle before locking the car was all it took for him to shove the thoughts of his dating life on the wayside. He was surprised when he entered into the lobby and saw how modest it was. He was no architect, but the walls gave him a pleasantly vintage feel that wasn't out of place at... well, his place. The wallpaper was peeling and adorned with the faded green outlines of roses in a pattern, endless among the walls. In front of him was an elevator and to his left were the mailboxes.

Number 10 was missing a picture and a name. It seemed that no one had moved in yet or hadn't bothered to put any sort of identifier. He looked over to number 1 and saw a only a name on it.

_'Melanie Crawford, Landlady'_

Just what he was looking for. Number 1 wasn't really a big walk either, as it was on the first floor of the building. Even the front door was a weird dark walnut colour that did not fit at all with the outside of the building. He knocked firmly two times and immediately heard a voice.

"Coming!"

A few clacks and clicks and the front door opened slightly, held back by the chain that she had put in. Crawford looked like a typical old lady type, at least from what Henry could see from the small gap. "Can I help you?" She asked, eyeing him up and down. He wasted no time with the badge out.

"Detective Henry Nishimura of the Neo City Police Department. I'm inquiring about one of your tenants that had moved out of here recently, Lorenzo Koopa?"

Her eyes widened at the name and she unlocked the door fully. "Come in, Detective."

Defying all expectations, what Henry was confronted with confounded him. The apartment was decorated very modestly with the same wallpaper and beige carpet that looked like it had seen a recent cleaning. Graciously he took off his shoes at the front and kept his hands where they could be seen.

"Come into the kitchen here," She said, leading him around; now that he could see her more clearly under the orange glow of the lamps above them, she was a short koopa with flowing grey locks bouncing off her shoulders, eyes almost crinkled into a squint behind the horn rimmed glasses. "I was just making some tea, would you like some?"

"I appreciate the offer ma'am, but I won't be too long..."

"Nonsense," She cut him off with a hand wave, her voice quickly shifting into a very assertive tone. "Everyone needs a good cup of tea to keep them going."

Henry wasn't going to argue. It would be better than that sludgy coffee back at the station. Still, he felt a bit awkward sitting at the kitchenside table by himself in a chair that felt a bit too small for him, notepad and pen out and looking through his notes. He didn't even notice that she had come back until the tea cup and plate clattered in front of him.

"Now deary," She sat down expectantly. "What's this about Lorenzo?"

Henry cleared his throat. "Yes Ms. Crawford-"

"Please, call me Melanie."

"Of course, Melanie. I am inquiring about Mr. Lorenzo Koopa because he was reported missing."

Melanie blinked and looked like she was comprehending the news. "Really? Oh my, that is a shock..."

"May I start off with some questions for you about him? How long had he been living here?"

"Lorenzo moved here about twenty years ago. I remember meeting him for the first time, he was a nice man if I remember so. He looked like just anyone and he said he worked a well paying job, gave me the coins to pay for a few months in advance and moved in."

Henry nodded. "Has he ever said what job he worked as?"

"He always said he worked in finance, but it was quite a puzzle as he'd always answer it in a very sarcastic tone of voice."

"Patronizing you, miss?"

"I don't believe so, but it was hard to get anything out of him about his work or personal life. I remember him getting oddly defensive when I asked why he moved in. After that, I just learned to keep it to myself. Still, he acted nice and cordial in our talks since, he never gave any trouble and always paid his rent on time."

"But you couldn't help but be curious about him? I don't blame you," Henry replied, writing still. "I would be too. Have you ever seen inside his apartment?"

Melanie nodded and sipped her tea. "I've seen it plenty of times when I've come around. He invited me for tea regularly each week and we would talk about what we got up to each week."

"What did he talk about?"

"Work. The man knew nothing else except work. He always spoke highly and fondly of his colleagues as well, telling me about what he got up to and how he handles money and all that."

"Was he rich?"

"I can only assume he was very good financially as he continued to pay rent for the twenty years he has lived here. His apartment was very nicely decorated as well. I didn't really take much thought to it until... well..." Henry motioned for her to continue, but she only froze up as if she was deliberating on her thoughts. Something had triggered something in her. He wasn't sure on what to say and was about to close the book when Crawford suddenly shot her hand out and laid it on his.

"Ma'am?"

Her voice had dropped to something low, but not overly fierce. It was protective. "Detective. Whoever asked you to find Lorenzo is a fool. I thought he was a good man, but there is something strange about him. Something wrong that I hate that I didn't see for a very long time."

"What was it?"

"About a few months before he moved out, I was doing my rounds upstairs on his floor cleaning. I heard the elevator behind me open and he... he staggered out. His knuckles... they were covered in blood."

Henry paused and sucked in a short breath, his writing hand going into overdrive as he listened intently.

"When I went to help him, he rebuked me. Lorenzo... he tried to smile, but there was pain in his eyes. Pain and anger. It was something that I had never seen before in him. He was wearing a fancy suit as well, black one with a red undershirt... he looked like he had been running. I tried to help him but he said that he had been jogging too hard up some stairs and fell over."

"And you believed that?"

"Not for a second in this world. I had seen many young men in those suits as well in this apartment building, going back and forth. I always had my eye on them but I stayed out of it. I think Lorenzo was a... he was a..."

The detective frowned and looked over his notes again, remembering to drink the tea that had been offered (it was nice; a sweet taste that made his body warm instantly); black suit with red undershirt? Bloody knuckles?

"I think, Mr. Nishimura, that he was a criminal," The poor old lady was shaking now. "I heard later on the radio that someone not too far from here was beaten... I know I have no evidence but I think that Lorenzo... he did it..."

Henry sighed - gang activity in this area wasn't uncommon. In fact, where there was a city there was a gang or two ready to occupy it. If Lorenzo was part of one of the gangs here that spelt something bad. Forgetting the irony that Larry and his father were both criminals, the fact of the matter was that Larry was just a thief in a group of thieves. If Lorenzo was part of the mob gangs around here and he had to skip town... well, there was a likely chance that he was dead or wouldn't be able to be found at all.

That isn't to say that if the mob gangs knew that Lorenzo had a son that was just another avenue to be exploited... assuming that Lorenzo was even part of the mob to begin with. Henry tried to refocus himself. He was getting too far off course with the 'ifs' and 'buts' of it. He had no evidence to pin Lorenzo to this crime family.

But the black and red were very characteristic of a certain gang that the NCPD had been keeping tabs on.

After comforting Crawford and thanking her for her time, Henry left the apartment not sure how to proceed next... but then he realised something.

He still had some contacts that he could exploit.

* * *

_LOCATION: Volcanic Point High-Security Prison, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: A Few Hours Later..._

"Bowser, I'm going to lay this all out on the table for you," Henry said into the phone. "I know that you've got a ear all over Neo City and you know what goes on with every gang."

Bowser chuckled from behind the glass and regarded his son's boyfriend with a very mockingly skeptical look. "Henry, you might be Junior's partner but just because of that I'm not going to show my entire hand to you. What makes you think you know that I know about every gang in Neo City?"

"I know Roy and Junior visit you on the regular and everyone keeps in contact with each other in one way or another. I don't approve of anyone passing along information to you, but if that is the way it is then-"

"No, Junior, Roy or anyone else don't tell me anything so you're way off there," He chuckled - Henry was never acquainted much with Bowser, only hearing it from Junior how he acted and how he spoke, and it suddenly felt like he'd been down this avenue before with many people. "I don't owe you cops anything, okay? It is by my grace that I don't string you and those traitors living on the outside up."

Henry ignored him. "What do you know about the Syndicate?"

"Hm... about as much as you do," Bowser replied after a moment's thought, seemingly put off by Henry's push. "They've just been small time crooks, wannabe gangsters who think that they own the city. They're the ones that put Iggy in the hospital for his gambling debt."

But you bailed him out and indebted him to you, the detective thought to himself. "I'm searching for a missing person, I think they're part of the Syndicate and they're reported missing."

Bowser gave a half-hearted gesture with his left hand. "So, tell it to someone who can help you. A lot of people go missing each other and why do you care so much about one of those Syndicate bastards anyway? Ain't my problem if they can't keep themselves together..."

"It's my job, Bowser. Whether I like it or not I have to do this."

"Ah, the perks of being a cop; personal loyalty doesn't mean anything, you're only loyal to the laws that you enforce on us. If my son did anything illegal, would you turn him in then, huh?"

"Not the point and considering we have both done illegal things and been luckily pardoned for it, I have full confidence that it won't happen again..." Bowser chuckled at this. "Don't forget that the Chief argued for your son's release when the world had every right to lock him away. If you don't do this for myself, then at least owe a little gratitude to the man whom I work for." He stared down long and hard at the older man, who seemed slightly taken aback by how ferocious the detective was being - normally, he'd heard that Henry was just a mild-mannered detective. But now he saw that he was dedicated to the job.

Knowing that Junior would give him hell if he didn't cooperate, Bowser sighed and decided to go against his moral grain.

"Fine... truth be told, I only get information from an outside contact. He used to work in my organization and feeds me information about all the gangs in Neo City."

Again, the book was out and he was writing. "Do you know anything about particular gang members?"

"No. Your best bet would be to meet him and ask him yourself."

"... You're willing to give up that information for me?"

Bowser shook his head and gave a grin. "It's your job. You can find him in the apartment complex at Sakamoto St. in the Neon Light District above the Two Crossroads Bar. Number 8. I will tell him I've sent you over so he will be expecting you. As long as you don't rat him out..."

"Considering this is a favor for someone nothing will come of him."

"... I see."

The detective put the phone back on the hook and nodded to him in gratitude, only turning away briefly to leave before hearing a knocking on the glass. Bowser still had the phone to his ear, nodding at the other one. Henry looked at it for a moment before picking it up again.

"Bring Iggy along with you. He'd get a kick out of it, trust me."

And without a moment's hesitation, the man had ambled back out into the depths of the prison escorted by a guard. Henry stood there, still holding the phone, his breath catching in his throat. What the heck did he mean by that? It didn't surprise him that the entire gang had this weird tangled mess of relationships but this was something that hit him entirely out of left field, knowing that he knew about Iggy and everyone else.

He stepped back down the prison corridors and pulled out his phone, numbers tapping from memory before it began to rang. He was halfway across the parking lot towards his car when it picked up.

"Y'ello?"

"Ignatius-san, are you free?"

"I'm about to head out to lunch, will be out for about an hour. Why, what's up Henry?"

Henry sat down in the driver's seat. "I need you to meet me outside the Two Crossroads Bar at Sakamoto St. Are you able to do that?"

"Umm, sure... I'll meet you there in about thirty?"

"Okay, see you then."

His cell phone tossed unceremoniously into the passenger side as he pulled out of the prison parking lot, starting down the long road towards the main highway.

"Detective Nishimura, Car 416, do you copy, over?"

Clicking the button off the receiver, the voice of the dispatcher came through immediately. "Reading you, Car 416, over."

"I am currently heading to a potential suspect's address. Advise all units within the Neon Light District area to be on alert, over."

"Understood Car 416, do you need immediate backup, over?"

"Negative dispatch, this is a routine Q&A, however I am unsure of suspect's intentions, over."

"Roger that Car 416, all units on patrol in the Neon Light District area will be on standby, over."

"Please go to high alert if I do not report within the hour of me arriving at suspect address, I will let you know, over."

"10-4, Car 416."

If he could be honest with himself, this was not the detective's first stint within the fabled Neon Light District; it had been a den of something fierce and frightening when he was a mere beat officer and routinely patrolling the seedier areas of the city. He'd been in a fair few fights from drunken patrons, but he'd never done anything high key over there.

The rain began to pick up harder and harder as the city drew closer. Home sweet home, the city that never stops raining. The drive out to Volcanic Point was always nice as the weather was much more agreeable, but Henry always found the city a nice source of familiarity. Better than Donut Plains, at least. He looked as he passed over the Industrial District and through the city's main entry tunnel, likely passing next the Bank and Trust... what a crazy night that was.

He pulled off the bypass into the Neon soaked part of town, the one that was unique if only because it had the name first. He hummed to himself as he pulled his car up to the curb a few blocks down from the bar. It had been roughly thirty or so minutes, Henry was lucky as the traffic wasn't too bad, and hopefully Iggy was there as well.

"This is Car 416, do you copy Dispatch, over?"

"Car 416, this is Dispatch, reading you loud and clear, over."

"About to enter suspect address. If I do not report back within the hour, please send all uncommitted units to Apartment 8, Sakamoto St, Neon Lights District above the Two Crossroads Bar."

"Roger that, Car 416. I will put the message out and an APB on suspect address if you do not report in within the hour, over."

His conversations never took more than twenty minutes anyway, but still... anything that Bowser put you up to wasn't exactly in the bestest of intentions. Henry knew that secondhand and he was not eager to experience it firsthand.

The Two Crossroads Bar, named for its spot as it stood at the helm of the districts more infamous roads that lead directly to the Industrial and Downtown districts. It wasn't hard to look down either road and see two completely different visages at the end. It was a weird sight all things considering, but that was the joy of Neo City. Iggy was standing outside still in his dress shirt, wearing an overcoat.

"Glad you could make it."

Iggy nodded. "Is there a particular reason why you asked me here? I didn't think this was your hangout."

"Funny," Henry rolled his eyes. "No, you're my backup."

"Backup?"

"Bowser. He gave me an address that could help solve this case I'm on."

"W-what?! You asked Bowser?"

The detective shrugged and stood on the stairs leading up to the apartment complex. "Gang stuff. I figured your knowledge about them would be handy here..." He winced inwardly to himself - this was super illegal and deceptive to do this to him, but again, no one could say that Henry wasn't dedicated to the job. Plus he wouldn't have gotten Iggy tangled up in this if he thought he couldn't handle himself.

Still, the look on his face didn't inspire much confidence.

"I don't know anything except the guys who crippled me..."

"That's the thing - our missing 'friend'? I think he's involved with that gang."

It was as if a light switch flicked on inside of him; Iggy sprung to life and ascended up to Henry's level with a vigor that he had never normally seen before. "Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go get this bastard-"

"Iggy," He stopped him inside the lobby, hand to his chest. "This isn't the actual guy. This is a contact that Bowser lead me to. Normally if Bowser puts you up to anything we're supposed to be cautious, but I've decided to infer your judgement. Plus we have some squad cars in the general area to back us up if things go bad. I just need to hash this out for you since you haven't been on actual detective work."

Iggy blinked. "Okay..."

The detective held up fingers. "One, you keep quiet and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Two, if anything goes crazy the suspects usually go for me first. If that is the case, I give you authority to seize any weapons on my person and use them for self-defense," He opened the flap of his coat to reveal his holster, his pistol sitting snugly within the confines. "However if any other officers burst in and you're holding a gun it's best to cooperate with them. You understand me?"

"Sure Henry, sure... isn't this like, illegal?"

"Oh yeah," He knocked on the door to Number 8. "The things I do for our friends."

Iggy chuckled and folded his arms as the door opened slightly. "Can I help you two?"

"Detective Henry Nishimura of the Neo City Police Department. This is my partner. Am I at apartment 8?"

"Indeed you are, Detective. What can I help you with?"

"Bowser sent me, said that you might be able to help me with a missing person."

"I don't know a Bowser. I cannot help you Detective, my apologies." The door began to close. Henry managed to stop it quickly.

"He asked me to bring along Iggy, said that 'he'd get a kick out of it'." He knew that Iggy had made a very concerned face, which got worse when the voice inside chuckled with recognition and it swung open fully. What the young security officer saw chilled him right down to the bone, as the person standing across the threshold was someone that he never thought he'd see in a million years.

"You're supposed to be fucking dead."

The older gentleman adjusted his glasses and chuckled, before putting his hands behind his back. "And yet, dear Iggy, I am not. I am glad to see that Bowser now has the police under his thumb as well. I suppose it is a long time coming... come in, won't you?"

Iggy just stood there. "Henry... this is... this..."

"Who?"

He grit his teeth and found his courage, pushing past Henry and getting up in the old man's face. "You're supposed to be dead, Kamek. You're supposed to be dead because I saw and heard you. We all did."

"If you will invite your detective friend in, Ignatius, I can explain everything and... I will answer anything that you ask of me."

Henry caught his breath and closed the door - hopefully, the backup wouldn't be necessary. But he didn't like how the two were looking at each other.

* * *

_A/N: Good grief this took forever, I'm so sorry. I haven't been in the best place mentally and it took me a while of getting all of my thoughts together and putting them down here. But I hope you enjoyed it. Less OCs next chapter._


	5. No More Curiosities

**CHAPTER 4 - No More Curiosities**

Henry felt awkward sitting in this quaint little apartment, the crimson wallpaper slowly falling away at the corners above his head and the entire place smelling distinctly of cigarette smoke, one eye on the old man humming pleasantly to himself as he put two mugs down on the table they were seated at. It was probably the first time in his life that he felt truly nervous at what Iggy might do if he made a move.

He couldn't imagine the feelings that were coursing through him at that moment. The spark in his eyes had grown into a raging fire and he wasn't sure if it was full of hate or shock. Maybe a bubbling combination of both. Henry didn't want to push his luck. Whatever he felt would be conducive to his police work fell apart entirely.

Whatever had happened in the past between them, he knew that they had to hash it out. He looked at his watch and made a mental note of the time.

"Don't let it get cold," The old man said with a gentle laugh, sitting down directly opposite Iggy as he nursed his own mug. "It's been a long time since I made tea for you and everyone else, Iggy."

Iggy bristled, but said nothing, instead opting to look over at Henry. His uncharactistically intense gaze commanded him to not touch the warm drink even though he was longing for some sort of warmth beneath his trembling fingers himself. Nothing was said between them. It was a very icy impasse that saw no signs of breaking, at least for the few lingering moments that no one dared to breathe.

But Kamek simply smiled, took a sip and looked directly at Iggy. "How is everyone, anyway? Bowser hasn't been much in the way of information. That heist at the bank... nasty business, or so I heard. He didn't get his way again-"

"Why are you here?" Iggy snapped. Part of his mind wanted to think that this was a mere hallucination bought on by the amount of insanity the change to his life had taken on him. He remembered so much, flicking through the newspapers each day after that failed heist and looking for any sort of proof that the man was well and truly gone and had been seen by society as deceased. He saw it finally, two weeks after the fact, and confirmed with Bowser that there was a funeral.

He heard Kamek struggle for life and die over the comms, unable to help him from the relative safety of the safehouse miles away. No one could help him. The stupid old man came along on one of their robberies one day and had gotten himself shot.

Yet, the ghost was there plain as the day, making tea and giving him smiles like a few decades had not been a big deal at all.

"Why not?" Kamek replied. "I needed an out, and last I heard, so did Larry."

Iggy never let up on his gaze. "How long have you and Bowser been speaking in secret?"

"You might not believe it, but not until his incarceration after he stole those artefacts and tried to make himself a god. Thought I was a hallucination or part of the magic. I chuckled to him and said, 'Bowser, my son, magic doesn't exist. Surely, you recognize me as real?' Oh he wasn't happy at all, but once I made myself useful to him again it was like I was teaching him and all of you little kids again."

The detective blinked and looked back and forth between the pair like someone at a tense game of tennis. He wondered if he should be writing this down. For his respect for Iggy, Henry opted to quietly sneak a few swigs of the tea he was given instead.

As much as Iggy wanted to call Kamek out, it sounded characteristically like Bowser. "Okay. Still doesn't explain why you decided to fake your death."

"Believe it or not Iggy, I had my own debts that were catching up with me despite the gang's best efforts," Kamek replied cooly, adjusting the sleeve on his shirt. "You know what it's like to have them crawling down your back."

"Yeah, well, I didn't back away from them."

"Instead I find out that you were crippled from the legs down after failing to pay back a substanial gambling debt to some of the sharks in the Syndicate. You might have kept your life, but was it worth it?"

"Funnily enough, in the end, yeah it was. If it weren't for Bowser and everyone else, I'd still be sitting in a shithole with some atrophied legs and no way to get help for them."

Kamek smiled again. "Don't you mean you owe your allegiance to Ludwig? I should say Chief Ludwig though. I saw him at that ceremony, begging to the Princess to spare your lives and wipe your slates clean. What else did he do for you? Did he pay for your therapy as well?"

"I did what any normal koopa would do; get insurance and get my physical therapy billed on it. But I don't know what you're insinuating between myself and Ludwig."

"Hmm hmm, nothing really," He said in a very wry tone. "Head of Security, best friend with him, working with him closely, working with police officers and detectives more than criminals, your own brethren. What an interesting life this has lead you down."

"You sound like fucking Bowser right now, do you realize that? You sound like a complete psycho."

Henry now knew where Bowser got it from. This 'Kamek' had obviously been a huge part of their lives in the past in some way. He didn't feel all that easy when the old man turned to him with an unchanging expression, something strange and unknowing behind his glasses.

"Detective Nishimura, was it? As much as I enjoy catching up with my old students there is a reason why you are here?"

"Indeed," Henry nodded. "I'm looking for a Syndicate member. Bowser said that you would be the best option."

Kamek leaned on his elbows. "Correct. You ask me about any criminal in this city, I can get you information about it no problem. But, what would the NCPD give in exchange for this information?"

"I won't drag you in for robbery, faking your death, conspiring with criminals and whatever else you have on your rap sheet."

Kamek simply gave a condescending laugh. "No offense Detective, but I've survived in this city far longer than you have been alive. If I felt like the NCPD was bearing down on me, I would cease to exist. You turning a blind eye to my crimes is appreciated in thought, but it wouldn't do much. I have ways of knowing if the heat was coming down on me."

Iggy sucked in a breath at this - was there someone within the NCPD feeding sensitive information to Kamek?

"What would you like in exchange then? I normally don't do this sort of thing, but I'm feeling charitable. What can I do to get this information?"

On any other day, Henry would have pulled a gun on this guy and taken him in straight away. After all, he had the guts to confess at least association to dangerous crime families in the city... and that was what made him hesitate. He had the guts. Someone who wasn't scared wasn't someone to mess with.

"Detective, I like you," Kamek pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You've got a fire in you that I don't see much in anyone else aside from Iggy, Larry, Bowser... maybe you're a bit too proper but we would have made great allies in a different universe. All that I ask in exchange is for your, and Iggy's, silence on my existance."

"... That's it?"

"While I don't trust Iggy to keep himself shut if I didn't spell this out," The old man gave him a look as he laid his fingers out on the table. "My line of work depends on everyone thinking that I'm dead. If anyone were to find out that I was still alive and stealing things from right under their noses... well... that would put all of us at a disadvantage. In exchange for your closed mouth, I will supply you any information you need. Anyone or anything that your little police databases can't find, I'll get to you no issues."

Iggy leaned back in his chair, arms folded - was he for real? He caught Henry's eyes and gave him a very skeptical crook of the brow. He had to be lying through his teeth, a bluff to get them off his back or at the very least throw them off his trail long enough for him to pack up and leave town. As much as Henry's reputation was based on the professionalism of his police work, him coming out and trying to convince everyone that a dead person was still alive without evidence to back it up would be tough. No matter what happened, Kamek would come out on top here.

And then Henry responded.

"Lorenzo Koopa. Syndicate. Used to live at the Waterfront Plaza."

For a second, upon hearing that name, Kamek's almost unwavering smug expression dropped slightly. It gave Iggy a pang of something bad deep down in his stomach when the mentor snapped back to his usual prose.

"Lorenzo... hm, a lot of Lorenzo's in an organization like that."

He didn't believe him for a second. "Where is he?"

Kamek smiled - he had taught Iggy well. "If you two must know, he had to leave Neo City; messed up a job involving a then quickly rising member of the ranks. Kid was just a shark with too big a head, but he'd managed to pop one of the capos and blame Lorenzo for it. I think you've been acquianted with him before, Iggy,"

He felt something bad well up inside his throat - no... he wasn't talking about...

"The son of a bitch who took out my legs..."

Before he could even process that revelation, Kamek had already scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "This is his new address; he's living out in that backwoods town with a new identity, but I'm sure he'd play nice if you threatened to surrender him to the Syndicate."

Henry grabbed the note. "With all due respect, Kamek-san, that is not my perogitive. That's up to who I promised to give this information to."

"Well, I wish them the very best then - Lorenzo isn't a man to be messed with, and whoever hired you and Iggy to track him down should be aware of that, if they aren't already."

"They know. If they don't, I'll make sure they get the memo," Iggy pushed away the tea cup and stood up. "Henry, let's get out of here. You don't need anything else?"

"Uh... I guess not. I should radio back just so the patrols in the area don't kick down the door. We should uphold our end of the deal, after all."

The old koopa tipped his head kindly. "Pleasure doing business with you two. You need to tell Detective Nishimura of our adventures, Iggy; they were fantastic, weren't they?"

"I'd rather not."

He didn't even look back when they left the apartment, leaving the tea behind as a way to say 'Screw you and your condescending hospitality' - it wasn't even that good on the first sip. The old man had lost his mind in even the most mundane ways, it seemed. He fell into step behind Henry, who immediately zipped towards his car to put through the message. By the time he was done, Iggy had pulled out a cigarette.

"I tell you what Henry... I made some dumb choices back in the day."

Henry gave a little 'hm-hm' in a light tone. "Didn't we all?" His hands were back inside the pockets of his coat. "Speaking of dumb choices, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here."

Iggy just shook his head. "It's fine. It was for Larry, and I owe him a lot." Of course, no one needed to know that the protocol for police procedure had been broken; although he was part of the police department, Iggy was still classified as a civilian. The fact that a detective had taken Iggy into a potentially dangerous place was grounds for termination and prison time. It was neglectful of him and yet, the walls that Henry had put up was starting to break down.

"You guys are a bad influence."

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

_LOCATION: Security Floor, Neo City Police Department, Neo City_

_TIME: 8:19 AM THE NEXT DAY_

The coffee needed to kick in still. Usually it was an hour on the dot before it started to take over his system, but Iggy still felt the sluggishness of last nights sleep hold him down like a few shots of cheap alcohol. At least there was nothing to deal with today; the last few incidents had been a real headache and one of the servers completely failing didn't do much to ease his concerns but the office had fallen into a nice silence this time round, and Iggy was thankful for it.

Normally he'd like to engage the motor that was his mouth and talk about whatever with whoever was in a few miles of his general vicinity, but the mood felt too tense for him to really relax.

He couldn't believe it.

The old man was still alive and living in Neo City. He was so close to them and hadn't even thought about saying how he was alive and still working. But something about Kamek didn't make sense though. It was something that made him restless and his mind race; for all the faults of Bowser, at least he was easy to tell when he was planning something. He wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak, but Kamek? Kamek had been openly candid with him and Henry about his dealings. No subterfuge, no hiding anything, nothing like that.

The motivation didn't add up. No matter how much he would spin theories, he found themself at a dead end each time.

Fuck, he couldn't concentrate at all.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, ready to just smash his hands onto the keyboard and hope it made work disappear for the week. He was about ready to hand in a vacation request when his phone buzzed loudly, rattling against the desk. Who the hell was texting him at this time of day?

_Larry K. 8:20 AM  
__yo, I need a favor_

Of course.

_Iggy K. 8:20 AM  
Another one?_

_Larry K. 8:21 AM  
Henry handed over the address last night i'm heading out over there this weekend West Kingdom, just on the way through Neo City is it okay if you come along?_

_Iggy K. 8:23 AM  
Why?_

_Larry K. 8:23 AM  
because I told you who it was before and I need someone there to have my back besides, I'm not inviting Roy and everyone else would be busy or too far away_

_Iggy K. 8:24 AM  
You didn't ask anyone else?_

_Larry K. 8:24 AM  
no you were my first choice if you can't, that's fine, I can get in touch with someone else_

_Iggy K. 8:25 AM  
No, I didn't mean anything bad I can come When are you heading over there?_

_Larry K. 8:26 AM  
saturday i'm probably going to be through the city around noon i'll let you know when i come in_

And that was that then. Nothing else but Iggy realising he was in for yet another road trip. When did the tables turn on him so quickly? First Henry and now Larry were acting weird as hell and it made him feel funny. That weird sort of funny that intuition and past experience called bad times ahead. Not wanting to deal with it, Iggy decided he needed to leave his desk. Grabbing a notepad and pen, a quick comment about how he was going to a meeting was said to his team and immediately beelined for the kitchen.

He wondered if it was a good idea to smack another pot of coffee down his throat until he saw a blockade that he wasn't really prepared for, at least this early in the morning.

Ludwig greeted him with a small smirk, holding a cup with both hands. "Important meeting?" He nodded to the notepad in Iggy's hands.

"... No," Iggy was too exhausted to lie. "I just needed to get away from my desk." He didn't even know why he picked it up in the first place, except to legitimize something that his team wouldn't have paid much thought to if he did the opposite.

"Oh? How come?"

"You're my boss, Chief, not my therapist."

"But we're friends, Iggy," Ludwig retorted without hesitation. "Ranks shouldn't mean a thing if it gets in the way of how we speak our mind," He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Iggy drew in a breath and paced himself, trying to force himself not to talk too much. "Larry invited me out."

"Oh?" Ludwig looked surprised. "Interesting. I haven't heard from him in a while. What is the special occasion?"

"Catch-up. He's coming down here this weekend."

"I suppose if the hatchet could be buried between you two, that would be a step forward," The Chief sipped his tea. "Now, if we can get him and Roy to make up then it would just be like old times, when we were just a mere gang."

A mix of indignant and confusion manifested on Iggy's face. "What? Larry and I are cool, we made up a long time ago."

"If you say so. I just worry about him," He chuckled - it was hard to believe it wasn't that long ago that the man was swearing to his face and keeping up the facade that he hadn't sold himself and the gang out. "But I suppose Lawrence still has Liza and Nicholas is at college now, so I shouldn't worry. But we are friends."

"Well, it isn't the old days anymore, Chief," He scratched his chin. "As fun as it was when we were young and stupid, things have changed. You gotta know that at least."

"Of course. But to hear you say such profound and mature things Ignatius... is there something that you wish to get off your chest?"

"It's just... Ah, things have just changed so quickly... first, you got us all clean starts, I started working with the cops, Wendy and Kat are getting married... I have this weird feeling..." He tapped a finger on his cheek.

Ludwig looked a bit more serious and sympathetic now. "Nostalgia?"

"Nah, it ain't that... it's just that..." It's just that Henry had dragged him back into crime potentially, he saw someone raise from the dead, Larry was now dragging him away from his home (the irony of that was not lost on him). "It's hard to put into words, you know?"

"Understandable. You never were good with words."

"Hey!" Iggy snapped, but with a laugh. "Less brutal honesty there, Chief."

Ludwig smiled. "I've given you none of the sort for years. I'm just doing catch-up."

"Riiiight. As if you hadn't gotten a few words in while you were spying on us," Wait a second. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Without missing a beat, the Chief spun around on the heel of his foot and put the now empty cup into the sink. "One of the officers was acting out in turn. I had to reprimand him." Of course, Iggy supposed to himself. He imagined Ludwig throwing the book and his hands down at whoever decided to step out of line, leaving the office a few minutes later composed and regal like he always presented himself as.

He looked around in the small and dark kitchen they stood in. "And you chose to have some tea here?" The kitchen downstairs on his floor was much more luxurious, but only reserved for the highest of the high within the department.

"Try holding a decent conversation with the yes-men who decide they have nothing better to do. You know what I like about you Ignatius?"

Iggy gave a small 'hm?' with a mouth full of coffee.

"You challenge me. You don't agree with every little thing I say."

That confused him - didn't he like to be agreed on every little thing he said?

"It is refreshing to know genuine friends who don't use you for your power. I could have granted you everything in the world and yet you chose a relatively simple job with me," He put a chin in his hands, gazing with that weird discerning-like look he always did. "Regardless of your intentions, whether you're just being humble or there's some personal choice that I don't know about, it is a nice change of pace."

"Believe me, I have my reasons. Maybe the whole thing with the Order scared me straight. I don't know."

Ludwig gave a hearty chuckle and put his hand on his shoulder. "And that's why we never listen to anything Bowser says, ever again, from now on."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Chief," Iggy returned the laugh. "Anything he says, I'm going to run it between the lines like a fine comb."

"A smart choice. But ideally, we don't associate with him again. Do you know if Junior still talks to him?"

"I don't know - maybe? I'm not even sure if he visits him anymore. I'm sure the kid has his focus on other things."

"His relationship with Detective Nishimura, you mean?"

He swallowed the bitter coffee and feigned ignorance with a shake of his head. "No way. I didn't say anything."

"I don't approve of the relationship. If I can be honest, it is highly unethical of him... but... well I suppose they have kept it professional. Nothing about it has really distracted Henry from his work and his work ethic has remained steadily fantastic..." His voice trailed off for a brief moment, until it was almost a whisper. "I suppose it would be hypocritical of me..."

"What was that, Chief?"

He snapped back to the normal expression - clear, focused, disarming with a smile. "Ah... You know me, Ignatius. I'm just muttering to myself, lost in my thoughts..."

"Take a vacation," The tone was very matter-of-fact. "You're working yourself to the bone. How is a stressed old man like yourself going to reflect upon the hundreds of wedding-goers who are going to be present at the wedding in a few weeks?"

He didn't even have time to process the irony of Iggy saying that to him when he had admonished Henry earlier in the week about it because of the magic word that Iggy had said. The one that made him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Shit... the wedding..."

Iggy couldn't help himself - he burst out laughing. "Did you really forget!?"

"No! I'm just... ugh, I still have to do some things. I told Lemmy everything is prepared..."

"... But you lied to him?"

Ludwig hesitantly nodded.

"Tick-tock, Chief," Iggy tapped his watch. "Whatever you gotta do, do it fast."

"You're not the Police Chief of a major city. I don't have time for such things."

"That sounds like what the English-speakers call 'excuses'."

A wrinkled nose stared back at him. "You speak English 99% of the time anyway! If I didn't know you and you told me you spoke two languages, I wouldn't believe you. Lemmy speaks more Japanese than you."

"I don't think Lemmy cares what language he speaks as long as he gets the point across," Iggy replied. "Besides, last I heard, you had this exact same conversation when you arrested Larry. The guy was shot and bleeding out and you decided that was the perfect time to go 'Professor Language' on him?"

It wasn't his finest hour, Ludwig had to admit. But he wasn't about to tell Iggy that - instead he just opted to give a dismissive 'hmpf'.

"Anyway, I'm sure I'm wasting your time here, Chief. I should head out," The coffee cup joined Ludwig's empty tea cup. "Besides, don't you have a million things to do?"

"Indeed... indeed I do."

There was no denying how much Ludwig didn't want to leave, but he was reminded of his duties that were outstanding and much more important than small talk. He pushed his glasses up again and bid his friend farewell with a small bow, leaving Iggy standing alone and staring at his notebook.

Was Ludwig giving him the whole story? No... no, of course not. As much as he wanted to believe, past experience had conditioned him to be a little bit skeptical.

But something did cross Iggy's mind that Ludwig reminded him of, speaking of reminders; was Junior really confiding with Bowser? No... he couldn't. The stupid man tried to kill his son, Junior wouldn't have forgiven him that easily. Maybe the visits to him in prison each month was more a formality and sense of duty than anything else.

He tapped the pen against the spine of the notebook before flipping it open to the next blank page and scribbling something down in his self-proclaimed 'chicken scratch' writing.

* * *

_LOCATION: Outside Iggy's Apartment, Downtown Neo City_

_TIME: 11:01 AM_

The week had gone by without much interruption or drama. Henry kept with his work, Ludwig was still dealing with the media trashfire that seemed to dump itself on his door almost every day and Larry had called him a few hours in advance to let him know that he'd be at his place soon.

He let out a long breath as he ran his hand through his green hair, looking up at the sky between the buildings; a pale blue clearing, a bit of sun shining behind the neon soaked towers. Maybe it was the Stars that deigned him the rarity of a day-time where the rain had ceased. It was a refreshing change of pace to finally see natural light. It felt like the world wasn't ending in a flood of water.

Still, the air was bitter and cold. There was no mistaking the impending storm that would eventually come back - a cursory glance over the horizon saw the lingering line of clouds ready to come back over the city would hit them in the next hour. Iggy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie-jacket thing, whatever it was called, and just tried to relax. He leaned up against the brick of the building - he wasn't the one meeting his long lost father.

Larry must be a nervous wreck. Iggy couldn't say he really knew how he felt. After all, parents were beyond him. Nothing to really talk about. He knew his mother and father and that was that.

A car pulled up in front of him, a familiar beige, and he lightened up a little.

"I guess you're not going to invite me in, let me rest a bit, huh?" Larry looked out over the roof of his car with a grin. "Jump in, let's do this."

The other man rolled his eyes and let himself into the passenger seat. "It's been a while since we see each other face-to-face and you don't even want to hug?"

"We've got two, three hours worth of talk to do."

The car lurched into drive again, the spluttering of the engine settling down into a steady rhythm as they began to head for the city limits. There was a few minutes of silence between them before Larry began to talk, as they sat at a red light waiting for entry to the freeway.

"I never thought I'd ever drive peacefully in these streets again," He murmured, looking out the window. "Not driving around delivering everyone to a little shitty safehouse at the docks, wondering what Bowser had in store for us, fearing for my life, hating everything and everyone..."

Iggy stared at him with a thoughtful expression.

"... But I guess things change," Larry looked over at him up and down. "You're looking good. Did you get rid of your limp?"

"Almost. Just a few more sessions and I can finally get rid of the cane."

"Police work doing well?"

"Yeah. Pays well."

"Yeah? Making an honest living, huh? We all deserve it, for the load of crap that we put ourselves through."

Iggy chuckled, a hint of patronisation in his voice. "We weren't exactly the good guys. No matter how you spin it."

"I know, I know... but for once, I'm glad to be boring and normal," A small sigh escaped Larry's mouth. "Sorry. I must look pathetic."

"Not really. You're meeting your old man. I guess no matter how you spin it that's gotta be a nerve-wracking thing."

The car rolled onto the freeway finally and Larry matched the speed of the other cars before leaning back in the seat and relaxing, a small smile perching at his lips. Even the little conversation had really let his guard down. It was part refreshing and a bit weird, but maybe that was just how it was. Things changed.

"I was stuck in a dungeon with Bowser for a week, I was hunted by psychotic cultists, I was shot several times, I saw... a demon. But this shit? This is what is getting me?"

The laugh he rang out felt a lot more despondant and hollow. A hint of static buzzed in the air, Larry's form subtly changing and twitching as he gripped the steering wheel. Iggy wasn't sure how to react or what he just even saw from the younger male. He hadn't seen him this... downtrodden.

"And now... on the road to meet my father," He continued. "Sitting here with my best friend. I didn't ask for this, nor did I deserve it... yet here I am..."

"Larry?"

"Hm?"

"Are you... are you okay?"

Larry pondered the question for way too long. "... Just nervousness," He finally answered. "I'm being dramatic."

Iggy wasn't sure if he believed that. But he didn't want to push it. He remembered the last time that he had focused on pushing Larry's buttons and it had earned him a very fractured nose. The good old days, he mused to himself, as he pulled a notebook out of his pocket.

"Don't mind me, driver," He assured him. "Just grabbing some notes for work."

"Geez. Work already, Ignatius? Can't even take your mind off police work now? I bet you and Ludwig get along like a house on fire."

"For your information, it's very important. I gotta make sure no one does what we did to Toad City Police Department."

Larry laughed heartily this time. "Whatever gets the nerd juices flowing. Settle in then."

In a weird sort of way, they were both happy to be going to a kingdom where they hadn't wrecked havoc in their youth. As far as the West Kingdom was concerned, it was a little coastal part of the world that didn't know a damn thing about the Koopaling Gang or the follies of the mainlanders. Larry hadn't been himself, but Iggy remembered driving over to a little town by the sea once when he was younger... when it was just him, his mother and father.

The city skyline melted away behind them to make way for the rolling hills and farmlands. The car hummed along well, the heating set to a nice temperature despite the sun peeking out behind the clouds every so often. Eventually the radio came on - Iggy didn't know when it happened - and he just relaxed as well. The fuss of his life, being dragged around by Henry, dealing with this wedding and just wondering what else he wanted out of life that wasn't working a quiet desk job... it was safe, though.

_Now _

_Despite my fears _

_I dance for you _

_And did what others knew _

_When can one wake _

_And live again _

_I'm desperate, desperate, yeah_

"Good song..." Larry mused - he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as the song rolled through to its conclusion. "Speaks to me a lot." He spoke in a soft and gentle tone, something that Iggy was still getting used even though they had been driving non-stop for the past hour and a half. The voice of the doctor spoke in his head telling him to keep moving his legs so they don't get sore and atrophied, so he wiggled in the seat and tried to stretch but the cramped space of Larry's sedan was too powerful for him to overcome.

Larry was looking over at him with a raised brow, but Iggy beat him to the punch. "Hey - can we pull over soon? I gotta get out and walk around for a bit." He asked.

"That's fine. Car's starting to wheeze anyway, need to get some gas." A sign letting them know of a gas station was going to appear fairly soon - didn't even take five minutes before they pulled into the shoulder and rumbled down the exit.

A weirdly modern station greeted them with its steel and sharp edges, its immaculate roads free of any spill of gasoline and oil, a strange sight in the middle of nowhere. As Iggy stepped out and felt his poor aching limbs cry for relief, he took the time to be the weary traveller who finally stopped and took in his environment.

Brown, brown and browner. There weren't even rolling hills anymore - just a lot of flat land with burnt grass surrounding the station.

If Ashor wasn't a snow-covered wasteland, Calvary would have fooled him. The Pacific Highway behind him roared with the endless stream of traffic being funnelled down one big road. Who the heck had the time to build this crap, anyway? Someone had a lot of spare time. Just as the kinks in his neck cracked satisfyingly, Larry was filling up the car.

"She had plenty of miles but I saw that you were getting uncomfortable," He admitted to him as Iggy joined him and leaned against the door. "It's not a big deal."

Iggy wasn't worried about that but he appreciated the thought anyway. "Yeah. The joys of messing with the wrong people..."

The tone of voice perked Larry's interest - was that regret? He hadn't heard him talk about the ordeal in any way other than sarcasm or self-deprecation.

"You never got back at the guy?"

"I'm not a rough and tumble city kid like you," Iggy replied wryly with a grin. "Besides, I doubt Bowser would have let me anyway."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't exactly in a good place to be getting revenge."

Larry nodded. "Revenge doesn't do you much good anyway."

"And you would know?"

"Yeah - I tried to get revenge on the world when I was a dumb kid," He said matter-of-factly as they walked into the building. "Nothing got accomplished..."

Iggy pretended to be offended - he knew what Larry was saying but the fact that he didn't make an exception for him was a good opening to lighten the mood. "What about your friends? Surely your little revenge run did something good."

"You know, you have a fair point," Larry laughed. "All of you guys were a constant good for me and I threw it away for ten years..."

They both knew that he was forgiven but it meant a lot to Iggy (even if he didn't show it all that well) that Larry had some amount of regret for his actions. Thinking back to when Roy gave them the news and Ludwig had confirmed it... he had his suspicions in the past, floated the idea that Larry had set himself up for a fall but never really believed it because that wasn't what it seemed like in the past. But old wounds healed and the fact that he was on this trip in the middle of nowhere willingly was refreshing.

He was sure Larry felt the same as well.

A few minutes later with some water and snacks bought, they rejoined the highway and continued the journey.

Another hour had passed before the flat lands began to finally get elevation - variety was a welcome sight, despite the pairs attempt to brighten the mood whenever possible. But there was only so many times they could reminise about the old days before it grew stale.

Larry chided him in a fatherly tone as they drove through another town - the last one before hitting their destination. "You're not the one driving, so behave."

"Shut up, Dad." Iggy grinned - his friend had definitely become a father. It was easy to tell.

The highway had ended at the small industrial town at the border of the West Kingdom now and they were starting to make their way through the forested areas of the mountain that weaved all the way down to the little seaside town. Iggy didn't know much about the place - he had heard about it being a tourist trap and spring break town all rolled into one - so it was no wonder that an ex-mafioso had set up there if only to hide in plain sight, so to speak.

Every so often he'd get glimpses of the ocean through the trees. It gave him a strange feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Nostalgia.

He tried to push it down to where it came from. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

The forest began to open up slightly as the trip hit the three hour mark and glimpses of houses began to show themselves; little houses hiding in the mountain, a colonial flavour compared to the modern designs of Neo City. They even passed by a small mom-and-pop convenience store sitting on the corner of an intersection - it didn't look like much, but he knew that there was some loyalty around the area.

"Town's about a few minutes away I think," Larry said, more to himself than Iggy. "I guess if we join the main coastal road we'll roll through it easily."

Iggy leaned up from his elbows. "He lives in town?"

"No. I looked up the address earlier. It's just along the Great Coastal Road."

He nodded. "Great Coastal Road, huh? He's got himself a nice view of the ocean then."

Larry's brow creases at this and doesn't say much else, instead opting to concentrate on driving the unassuming vehicle through the aptly known 'party town'. For a town with such a reputation though it didn't seem to have much going for it. They passed a few shops along the beachfront with their eyes looking over at the locals every so often but nothing in particular jumped out at them. Iggy supposed that he was getting too old to think like someone on spring break.

When was the last time the gang ever had fun anyway that wasn't robbing places?

Before they drove out, they passed a hotel. Larry knew exactly - if things didn't go well, they would stay there for the night. Money wasn't an issue. It never was nowadays.

It was rare that Iggy was ever struck in awe by something, but the Great Coastal Road had rendered him speechless. A quick glance at the statistics of the road online showed that it was 150 miles in length, housed several small communities and was a hotbed for national parks and conservation efforts. It was a beautiful slice of untainted heaven on the edge of the kingdoms, far away from the industrial metropolis of Neo City.

The car rounded the bends like it was nothing, gliding over the dark tarmac as the waves below crashed onto the cliff faces. Trees overhead swayed in the sea breeze, a beautiful mixture of green and orange unlike anything that anyone from inland would ever see in their life.

Iggy was like a dumb tourist, which seemed to amuse Larry, although the tense feeling inside the car grew more and more palpable as they reached approximately ten minutes before their intended arrival.

He was about to say something, but thankfully Larry beat him to the punch.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," He murmured. "I must be insane."

"You're nervous."

"Yeah. Nervous about... what if it all goes wrong? What if he doesn't care? I mean... if he didn't care, that's okay, at least I'll know but part of me wishes that he'd care in some way."

Iggy looked at his feet, unsure. "Well... um, we gotta be prepared for whatever happens. I've got your back if anything goes down."

"I know you do," His friend smiled a genuine smile at him. "Thanks Iggy. It means a lot that you came all the way out here with me."

Iggy returned the gesture and assured him that no matter what, they always had each others backs.

The navigation app told them to make a right into an unassuming dirt road - they felt their hearts start up in anticipation. This was it. He wondered if Larry was secretly hoping that the car wouldn't handle unpaved roads and just stall at a particularly tricky hill, but it passed it with no problems. The road seemed to wind through the dense forests but houses were sitting in tow and staring directly at the ocean.

Maybe if things didn't get too crazy, Iggy would buy a house out here once he retired.

The phone dinged in Iggy's hand. "You have arrived at your destination."

"Here it is." Larry said, parking the car on the edge of the road. A small house jutting out from the mountainside sat before them, looking like it was dropped out from a modern design magazine and painted to look a bit more rustic. It was certainly fancy and had a good upkeep on the garden - Lorenzo seemed to care about his house.

Didn't mean much though - what if he didn't care about his kid?

"Come on, it's getting dark," Larry said once more as he jumped out of the car. "Let's get this show started."

The walk up to the door felt like it took a million years, Larry in front and Iggy taking up the rear, walking stick in one hand. The other hand patted the inside of his jacket.

_"Did you bring a weapon?"_

_"Yeah. Why, do you think we need it?"_

_"You never know."_

The bump wasn't too obvious - the only time they'd be fucked if Lorenzo decided to pat him down. But unless he was a security guard at a checkpoint or an airport that was unlikely. So at the front door, Iggy was confident. He couldn't say for Larry though - the charismatic adult that he had known for years was reduced to an fidgety mess, his hands running nails up against his arms repeatedly as the echo of the door bell cascaded into the night. The 'what if's' were running rampant through both their minds.

And then the door opened slightly ajar, just enough for a set of blue eyes peering through to be seen.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The gruff voice, clearly not inherited from the Darklands Kingdom, questioned them.

Larry nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket pocket, his voice filtering itself down to a monotone to hide the rush of emotions. "I believe you left me this note." He passed it through the door. A few seconds passed, presumably reading, before the door opened a bit wider.

That was what confirmed the identity of the stranger in Iggy's mind. Kamek had pulled through.

"Larry... holy hell, that is really you?"

Lorenzo stood there in the doorway; if Iggy didn't know any better he would have pegged them for twins. Aside from the obvious age difference between the two, Lorenzo and Larry shared a lot of the same features; the hair colour (although Lorenzo's was fading away to a reasonable grey), the two overbite canine teeth, their face structure in general was similar.

The son simply nodded and tried to smile, but the situation was weird and strange and awkward. Ever since he was sixteen, seventeen, he had done nothing but hate this man from day one and never stopped until a few weeks ago. Here we was, alive and well, like the world had passed them both by without much thought.

"Y-yeah... I'm here."

And before Iggy could even reach for his weapon, the old man had wrapped Larry in a big hug through the doorway. He couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief when he heard Lorenzo muttering, "My son... my son... I'm so sorry..." At least it didn't have to come to violence.

He also swore he heard Larry say, "I'm sorry too..."

* * *

This was deja vu - Iggy sitting in a complete stranger's house because his friends had dragged him over. At least Henry had the common courtesy to not take him halfway around the world.

No... that wasn't fair. He should be happy for Larry after the inital shock was over, but the more he stood in this beachside house with the fire roaring in the middle of the living room the more he felt tense and unable to relax. How could he? This man was part of the Syndicate, or he used to be... what was the story anyway?

"I don't have many guests around so," Lorenzo stood there awkwardly staring at Larry. "Make yourselves at home, I guess. I ain't used to having people just dropping by."

"I'm sorry but all we had was an address." Larry explained.

"Figured that much. How did you track me down anyway? Figured I burned all the bridges I had in Neo City."

Iggy interjected. "Not exactly. Without giving away our source, let's just say they've had their ear down on the ground for a while," His posture was rigid and very steady. "So what happened in the Syndicate that you had to bail, huh?"

"Iggy, please..." Larry tried to interrupt, but he was stopped by a hand.

"It's fine. The kid's done his homework. Yeah, I had to skip town. I became persona non grata after a power struggle and a failed job. Young blood with nothing to lose set me up and let me take the fall for someone high up getting whacked. Set myself up for a fake death but I guess I didn't completely cover my tracks," Lorenzo scratched his chin and chuckled. "I'd like to meet the guy who gave you my info..."

"It was Vinny, wasn't it?" He knew he'd got him when Lorenzo paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "Vincent DeLoria."

"... Yeah, that's him. How do you know him, kid?"

Iggy exchanged a knowing glance with Larry, who shrugged and gave a small grimace in return. "I accrued a massive gambling debt to him a few years back. I didn't pay it off in time so he kneecapped me and put me in hospital."

"Back when he was just a loan shark in the organization. Yeah, checks out. That seems like him."

"I'm sorry Lorenzo- Dad- whatever, but you're being really forthright with this information," Larry jumped in - Iggy looked satisfied enough with the information he'd gotten from the reunion. "We could have just been sent here to knock you off."

The older man gave a sigh and looked out the window. "I figure something was going to catch up with me eventually and I decided to accept whatever fate you two had in store for me," He looked back at his son and grinned. "Fate decided to give me you back. I suppose you'll be wanting the whole story."

"Please."

"Take a seat then, you two, it's a long story."

Iggy sat and listened to the story for Larry's sake; after all, he had hijacked the conversation slightly and knew that Larry would give him shit about it later on so this was part covering himself and part genuine interest. His friend's backstory and family was something that he didn't know much about, Larry was secretative, so it was obvious that his origins revealed would satisfy the weird curosity that everyone else has had for the past decade.

He listened to Lorenzo tell the story of how he first met Rin (also learning Larry's mother's name in the process) while he was starting out in the Syndicate as a wheel man. The pair had grown close but kept their relationship secret from the world until she became pregnant with Larry. They soon fell out of love, but according to Lorenzo the parting was amicable and the two remained friends through the time Rin was alive.

When Larry was born, Rin raised him as a single parent despite knowing that Lorenzo was still alive and working because of the fear that the Syndicate and any other gangs would use them both as bargaining chips if push came to shove. A matter of safety above all else, Lorenzo explained. He paid for living expenses for most of Larry's early years, but complications arose later on, which forced Larry and Rin into poverty.

Then it came to the part that Iggy knew all too well; Rin dying of a terminal illness and leaving Larry alone at sixteen. It was tense to see Lorenzo's expression when Larry said that he had been left with nothing except the apartment and the note that Lorenzo had left.

"I was so angry at you," He said quietly. "I was so angry at you, at Mom, at the world, at everything. You knew she was dying, you visited her while I was out paying for her hospital bills and you never reached out to me after she died. I couldn't even give her a proper burial. That's why I never called because why should it have been my responsibility to ask you for support?"

Lorenzo said something that Iggy wished his own father had said to him.

"I'm sorry," He replied, looking away in shame. "I'm sorry that I didn't reach out because you're right, Larry. I failed you and Rin and I've been living with that regret despite trying to justify myself that it was for your own safety."

"Yeah well, that didn't work."

"How so?"

Larry blinked away his tears. "First of all, to get this off the table, I forgive you... I guess. It will take a long time for me to get around what I'm feeling at the moment but I think I can forgive you in the future. After all, I have my own wife and kid," Lorenzo's expression seemed to become more softer at this. "And they've been amazing to me and taught me humility. Secondly, have you ever heard of the Koopaling Gang?"

"Of course - the greatest gang to ever roam the kingdoms and knock off heists of truly legendary proportions..." At that moment, it seemed like a light went off in Lorenzo's brain. "No way, you're 'that' Larry?"

Iggy chuckled and shook his head as the pair began to converse more enthusiastically in earnest. But he was also feeling a weird pang of longing in his heart at the sight of father and son talking so candidly. But he couldn't linger on it for too long. After all, Larry had finally closed that chapter on his life and Iggy had helped to achieve that.

No matter how much he could swipe towards negativity, it was still a fantastic feeling that he chose to hold onto for the moment.

* * *

_A/N: Story isn't dead, just the author's will to write sometimes. If you're still around after that terrible delay, you're amazing and deserve money and some cookies. Thanks for reading and see you all next chapter._


	6. Union

**CHAPTER 5 Union**

_LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

_TIME: UNKNOWN_

Bowser had to admit something that he never thought he would ever say in a million years - being confined in a nice little cell with plenty of reading material at his disposal wasn't too bad. Of course, he could only flick the pages of the same book with a bored claw over and over again until he could recite the whole philosophy of the human world by heart. At least he could rely on outside help to supply him.

His cell door clunked behind him, catching his attention. What time was it? A quick glance to the clock above and... ah, yes, speak of the devil.

A familiar old man dressed in a a button up crisp white shirt strolled in. This was slightly different though - he had a weird sort of smile that only meant one thing.

"Bowser, you fool," Kamek chuckled lightly before pulling up a chair. "You sent the boy to me?"

"Hey. One of," He corrected him. "And the detective but, ahhh, I couldn't be bothered dealing with the fallout."

"From who? Your son?"

"Who else? The boy can drive a hard bargain when he wants to. Got his hand wrapped around my neck, just like his mother."

"You've seen him recently?"

"Of course. Sometimes he brings Roy along, sometimes he doesn't. Never seen him with the detective though."

Kamek wiped his glasses with a cleaning cloth. "Considering the world that we live in, homosexual relationships are generally frowned upon. Although I suppose back in our days, it was all about class. Can't marry or court a lower class woman," The way that the old man said it with such a casual tone left Bowser in a feeling of discomfort and something more that he couldn't exactly put his finger on. All that he could know for sure was that Kamek was referring to Claudia.

"Dad was an idiot." He grumbled.

"You'll get no argument from me, no offense intended," The opinions of Bowser's father wasn't exactly elaborated upon for the sake of one's health. In fact, that comment was the most courageous thing anyone could ever say out loud. He felt it was prudent to change the topic however. "So I came here for two things; one, to give you a dressing down for sending a cop to my front door and two, there has been some developments regarding our 'friend' over Atlantica Way."

Bowser scratched his face uneasily - he didn't like the tone of voice from Kamek. "Casino Boy? What's going on now?"

"Syndicate wants a cut of the pie, but he's stonewalled them. They're pretty furious but given the whole power struggle..."

"Right. Any progress on that?"

"Someone whacked Lupa last week. Everyone's trying to figure out who carried out the hit, but their tracks are pretty hard to find. They probably got the body out in a ditch somewhere outside of the city limits."

Bowser nodded. "If Lupa got himself killed, that's his own damn fault. So we've just got the two left? No one else making a play?"

"None whatsoever - they're either scared to go up against them or they're dead. They better get their shit together, 'Casino Boy' is wracking up some serious mileage on all fronts. Money, merchandise, ex-Syndicate members... he's getting powerful."

"He's just a kid, Kamek," Bowser said a bit indignantly. "How in the hell has no one gotten to him yet?"

"He's in a different kingdom, he's dealt with a lot of loose ends within the Syndicate as well, he's gotten the capos out of the way, he's got the second-in-commands vying for leadership, he's stolen money from underneath everyone's noses... need I go on?" The tone of voice was subtle in the change, but Bowser picked up on it straight away. "I know you want to stay the course with this, Bowser, but I highly recommend you change your tactics here."

"I'm not stupid. I've accepted a long time ago that the Syndicate are a done deal. I want in on this casino."

"I have some contacts in Aquatica City. I'll liase with them and see what else we can dig up..." He paused briefly to think about his next words. "Are you sure you still want them to do this?"

Bowser grinned and leaned back in his chair. "They pulled off the bank, didn't they? They raided the compound, they have been all over the world and taken everything that hasn't been nailed down."

"But Larry shot you. You almost killed him, you almost killed your son, you have shattered the trust of everyone in the gang. We cannot afford to ask them again, it is too risky."

"Make them trust me then, old man," His tone and expression switched immediately on a coin. "What about Lorenzo?"

"What about him?"

"Kamek, I'm not an idiot. We both knew his deal way before Larry came into the picture."

The old man gave a grin. "Just a happy little coincidence, huh? Fine... Iggy passed on the info to Larry and they've made contact with him."

"Good. Even though that means he's pretty much marked for death if he goes anywhere, establish a line with him. I want to have a chat with him... assuming that those two haven't lead the Syndicate or Casino Boy to his front step."

"Well... I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I'll keep an eye on them and update you."

Bowser nodded. "Good. Let me know when you manage to convince them back to our side."

He couldn't really promise anything - he'd seen them with his own eyes, after all. Kamek knew that he would have to bide his time for now... and let the circumstances fall into place on their own.

* * *

_APPROXIMATELY ONE MONTH LATER_

_LOCATION: Downtown Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 8:19 AM_

"Your personal chauffeur has arrived."

Ludwig's attempts at being casual and lighthearted always went two ways: charmingly endearing or insufferably awful. Considering the undertaking that they were about to experience, Iggy decided that staying mentally sane throughout the process was a good option and, recalling the phrase 'mind over matter', found the flourish that the older man did to be, indeed, endearing. It wasn't often that the stone-faced chief could let loose and act like a goofball.

"Stop doing that," He joked and strode over to the trunk of the car - a nice SMB 1117 with a velvet purple finish - and loaded his suitcase in with the rest. It was surprising to see that Ludwig had packed probably the same amount that he had; just a suitcase with some spare clothes and the essentials. Ludwig gave a laugh and helped shut the trunk.

"Congratulations on finishing your physical therapy."

Iggy grinned proudly and held up his right hand - no walking stick. "Finally done with it. Doc gave me the all-clear over the weekend and, man, does it feel so good!" A laugh tumbled out of his mouth. He genuinely was happy at this.

The mood was infectious and Ludwig couldn't help but return a smile. "You look as agile as the day I had met you."

"Yeah, when we hazed you into the gang."

"Oh stars above, don't remind me..."

Another laugh out of Iggy as they clambered into the car. Now that was a pretty funny memory - when Ludwig had been inducted into the gang, they told him they needed to see how he could handle on his own. Of course he was eager to prove himself (in hindsight, they should have seen his betrayal coming but everyone thought he was just an upstart). Of course, they had 'neglected' to tell him that the betting shop had been robbed by them a week before and the cops were watching the place.

It bought tears to his eyes hearing Ludwig on the end of the line swearing up and down at them as he tore through so many alleyways as he attempted to escape without a getaway car.

_"Welcome to the gang!"_

He was sure that Ludwig was planning all of their murders regardless of him being undercover.

"You needed some exercise."

"What? Please, I wasn't just sitting at a desk before I joined you all," Ludwig argued as they began to drive.

Iggy was tapping away at his phone, sending a text to Lemmy to let him know that they were just leaving Neo City. "And you lost all that cop fat and got buff..."

"I suppose carrying weapons and gold bullion does that to you..." He conceded with a tilt of the head.

"But look at you now. I know you don't pull patrol duty anymore but that's no excuse."

"What are you saying about my weight, Ignatius?"

"I'm just saying you're not living life as an outlaw now. You're comfortable, you're happy. That's all I'm saying."

Ludwig smirked at the statement. Technically true, but he wasn't stupid either. "I suggest you talk to Roy or Morton some day, seeing as how they actually take their figure seriously."

"Ugh, I'll talk to Morton because he can actually keep an intellectual conversation going."

"Not on speaking terms with Roy?"

"None whatsoever."

That didn't surprise Ludwig - if the years they've shared between each other had taught him one thing, Roy could be difficult. It wasn't hard to see why though - he meant well in a lot of areas and cared for everyone underneath that gruff exterior, but by all accounts (according to his police file), the poor kid never stood a chance at not being dragged into gang life. It made him grimace at the what-ifs of not only his destiny, but everyone else's as well.

"I'm sure we'll all catch up at the venue." He offered optimistically, to which Iggy accepted with a nod.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't really speak to anyone except you and recently, Larry."

They began to pull out of the city. "Ah yes, that road trip. Nothing funny, I hope?"

"Please. Just a family reunion."

"Hm? Larry visited his mother?"

"No, his father."

If he was less composed, Ludwig would have done a double take at that. But instead he just watched the cars in the next lane and merged onto the highway. "His father?"

"Yeah, he asked me to come along because he was nervous. Hah, imagine that!"

"Certainly not," The chief mused - the thought of Larry losing his cool at anything was something that didn't seem to exist in his world view. "But I thought he was absent from his father and assumed he died?"

Iggy folded his arms. "Well, life throws you a curveball. You know what I learnt about him?"

"Hm?"

"He's only half Darklander - his father is a full Rogueport type! That was so weird!"

"Me too, Ignatius... well, my mother wasn't from Rogueport but still, I don't see what is so weird about being half of a Darklander."

A part of him found it amusing that Iggy had just realised what he had said and quickly backpedaled. "N-no, I mean, I didn't expect that! He's always been such a Darklander. Rin really gave him that childhood, you know?"

"Rin?" It clicked in his mind as he said it out loud. "Oh, you mean Larry's mother?"

"Yeah. I learned about Larry in that one evening and it was... it was strange, man."

"How so?"

Iggy reclined into his seat and looked contemplative. "Well... you know he's always been such an angry guy. But I don't know... he was super mature and stuff during the drive over there. There was still a little bit of his rough personality, but he was really reflective. I chalked it up to nerves but, I'll be honest, I was scared that it was going to get bad."

"Bad in what way?"

"Just that he'd fly off the handle at this old man. I would too, but you know... he just got weird and forgiving."

"Lawrence doesn't seem like that kind of person to hold a grudge if you sit down with him and explain the reasoning," Ludwig said with certainty. "I'm sure his father just gave him the full story."

"Yeah. He was really upfront and honest about it. But I mean, this was all before he made the trip as well," He paused briefly. "Hey, 'wig, did you ever talk to him much since the compound raid?"

"After the party we had at his residence? Not particularly. We shared a few words afterwards though - I was giving a few recommendations for colleges that Nicholas would be interested in and nothing seemed different. But after that we haven't spoken much. We are different outside our work relationship though. I do think about him a lot, as do I with everyone else."

Iggy's phone buzzed in his pocket. "When we get there, talk with him for a bit. I'm not sure what happened on the compound raid but I wonder sometimes, you know?"

"Yes. What a horror story that was..." Ludwig mused as Iggy began to tap away at the screen, the car filled with nothing but the clicks of claws against glass.

_Iggy K. 8:21 AM:- Yo Lemster, me and the Chief are heading out_

_\- NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED -_  
_Lemmy K. 8:30 AM:- Great! Do you need directions to the venue?_

_Iggy K. 8:31 AM:- Don't worry about it  
:- __How hard can it be anyway  
:- __It's a big old mansion on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea_

_Lemmy K. 8:33 AM:- You'll be eating those words in a few hours  
:- __Morton and I are about to arrive I'm scared for my life :(  
:- __Send help, ty_

_Iggy K. 8:34 AM:- You have Morton -_-_

Morton couldn't help but laugh out loud, one of his signature 'haws' that he does when something particularly amused him - as Lemmy found out after being his coworker for years, was a pretty common occurrance.

"No offense Lem, I would take a bullet for you, if you needed a kidney replacement I would offer both of them, but actually defending you from Wendy and Kat? Iggy can wish upon a million stars and it still wouldn't come true."

"Hah, none taken," Lemmy replied heartily.

_Lemmy K. 8:36 AM:- Read back what you just sent to me to yourself_

_Iggy K. 8:37 AM:- ... you know I hate it when you're right :(_

The truck rumbled underneath his feet as it weaved through the quickly narrowing coastal roads towards the venue. The gates of hell, Morton so aptly nicknamed it, which both amused Lemmy to no end and simultaneously shamed him. He was happy with all the work that he had helped with the wedding and all of the planning and everything... but he'd be damned if he wasn't turned off the thought of commitment and marriage for a long time if that was how he or his potential partner was going to act.

Still he couldn't deny that the inn that they had managed to get for the reception was a solid 10/10. Lemmy considered praying for divine intervention at one point when trying to book everyone for their rooms. But now the day was here and everything would be final. Wendy and Kat were already there and making sure that was the case.

"Hopefully, everything will be good when we arrive," He said, watching the trees on his side provide inconsistent glimpses of the sea.

"If the place is on fire, well... that would be our answer. Should have the emergency number on speed dial."

Lemmy knew that Morton was joking, but he seriously considered it at one point.

"Hah... I shouldn't be like this. They weren't all that bad."

Morton looked a bit offended at that. "What? I could hear Wendy screaming through the phone yesterday because the dress was delayed or something?!"

"No," Lemmy sighed. "One of the flower arrangements..."

"Well, heaven forbid that we don't have a florist's nightmare in the church. Those flowers that they chose, I'm sorry Lemmy, they're not flattering at all."

"Morton, we work in construction," They had literally high fived after using some bombs to crack some concrete stuck on in the inside of a cement truck a few days before. "Are we really going to be experts on flower arranging?"

"Sure, why not? If they had given me a chance, I would have made some decent-ass flower arrangements."

Lemmy couldn't help but laugh. "You're getting so personally offended at this."

"I'll get over it anyway," That was true - Morton was well on his way to getting his degree finalized and set in stone so all of his posturing could actually have some weight to them. "Anyway, you worked yourself to the bone for them. If they disrespect you Lem, I will get in their face regardless of it being their wedding."

Hearing Morton say those words made Lemmy's heart swell - he was so grateful that he was willing to jump in and protect him no matter what. Despite the size difference and Morton being one of the youngest out of the crew, Lemmy always trusted him and his wisdom.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that, but thank you very much."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, especially with the stuff we pulled back in the day."

"Oh!" Lemmy sprung up in his seat suddenly. "That's right! They've asked us not to tell any heist stories, shit, I better tell Iggy..." And then he was back down and tapping away at the phone again. Morton feigned offense at this with a chuckle.

_Lemmy K. 8:46 AM:- Before I forget, Wendy has put an embargo on any discussion of our heists_

_Iggy K. 8:47 AM:- Lame  
__ :- S__o I can't tell the story of the dye pack ruining the money and half of Morton's suit?_

_Lemmy K. 8:47 AM:- No_

_Iggy K. 8:49 AM:- What about when she was driving that sedan  
:- __And she blew out the gearbox miles away from the safehouse  
:- __And we had to walk the rest of the way in the rain?_

_Lemmy K. 8:50 AM:- Please don't  
:- __As much as I would love to laugh about it, Kat's family is going to be there  
:- __We can't say anything about our past  
:- But if you do, I can't guarantee that your grave will have a nice view of the ocean_

_Iggy K. 8:51 AM:- You have been hanging around Wendy too much  
:- __I can't believe you just sent that to me_

_Lemmy K. 8:51 AM:- You haven't seen the worst of it  
:- __Help me I'm worried for my own sanity_

_Iggy K. 8:53 AM:- If you are, then you're fine  
:- __Insane people don't think they're insane_

_Lemmy K. 8:53 AM:- Is that a Ludwig special?_

_Iggy K. 8:54 AM:- Maybe_

"Stop your texting, kiddo," Morton said - the way he said 'kiddo' reminded Lemmy of his father. "We've arrived at the horror show."

It was best to get it out of your system, Lemmy reasoned to himself - get all of the ranting and raving out of the way in private before putting on the smiles. No... that was bad. It implied that they didn't want to be there. They wanted to. Morton knew that he never wanted to get married but if he did... well, a big wedding like this was never on the forefront of his mind.

But seeing Wendy as they pulled up, her short and stocky frame waving furiously in delight at their arrival, reignited the good feeling in both of their bodies, washing over them in a nervous happiness and excitement that felt strangely real and normal.

"Lem, Lem, Lem!" She practically shrieked in delight as she tugged on his cheeks like an overzealous grandmother. "You made it!"

Morton roared with laughter in the background as he began to unpack all of their luggage. "Damn it Wendy!" Lemmy tried to slap her hands away with no success. "Do you have to make this awkward?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just happy to see you and the big man himself," Morton offered a wave. "And we'll be seeing everyone else in the evening! I'm just psyched to have everyone back together!"

Kat had just rounded the front stairwell holding a suitcase. "Hey, hey!"

"Woah, woah! Aren't the brides-to-be not supposed to see each other before the wedding?"

"Shut up Morton - that's old-fashioned, superstitious nonsense."

Morton looked taken aback and just handed Lemmy his luggage. "Nice to see you too Kat," He said timidly. "Wendy been teaching you the tools of the trade?"

"And she's fantastic at it!" Wendy exclaimed with pride as they made their way inside. "Almost drove me to tears at one point, didn't you?"

"I said I was sorry for that!"

Maybe things weren't going to be as bad over the weekend as he had originally thought, despite the numerous attempts at staying positive. But it was nice to see Wendy and Kat as friends meeting them casually.

The inn that they were staying at over the weekend, the Ocean View Shell was a grand mansion that stood tall, overlooking the beach - Lemmy couldn't exactly recall who had recommended it, his memory was fractured like a million puzzle pieces, but he recalled showing it to Wendy and she approved wholeheartedly. Now seeing it for himself, it was anything anyone could hope for in a wedding venue. The opening foyer, decorated in exotic rugs and beige flower wallpaper reminded them all of Bowser's mansion, except maybe more tacky.

Knock the man all you wanted, but Bowser knew how to decorate a mansion. As the group talked idly amongst themselves from behind, Lemmy approached the counter with a smiling middle aged koopa with crisp white gloves and a crimson red jacket ready with a pen.

"Welcome sir," He said with a very distinguished tone. "May I have your name?"

"Lemmington Koopa. Or..." Lemmy sucked in a breath - he hated saying it every time. "Or Lani. Whichever name it was booked under back then."

The mood diminished even more when the old man raised a brow at him, as if he was looking him over and judging him, and he flicked through that stupid big book - why not move to computers? And then he had to say it again.

"Lani, was it?"

"When I booked it, yes." He repeated with his teeth.

"Ah, yes, here you are- oh! My apologies, sir," The clerk bowed, much to Lemmy's surprise. "I see here in the comments that your preferred name is Lemmington. It seems like this was amended by one of the other clerks about seven months ago."

"I... y-yes, that was when my name change became legal."

"I see. Hm-hm, nothing to worry about then. I will just need to see identification and then you will have your key to your room."

Gingerly, he handed over his license and looked over his shoulder, his eyes scanning between Morton, Wendy and Kat - who the heck had called in and gave them the update?! It wasn't like anyone knew about the process.

"Here you are, sir, your key. Your luggage will be delivered up to your room shortly." His thoughts were interrupted by the key held out to him - remembering his manners, Lemmy nodded and tried to smile.

"Thanks."

Damn, as if that hadn't thrown him into a loop. He rejoined the group and was about to grill them when the doors flew open and Morton immediately took over the conversation.

"There they are!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Larry. "Welcome to paradise!"

Larry yawned and rubbed his eyes, much to Liza's amusement. "Don't talk to him just yet, he slept the entire way," She nudged him. "Hope you got some good Z's in."

"Shut up..." He grumbled with a grin. Lemmy's face had lit up at the entrance of the pair and he wasted no time greeting them all, his bad mood seemingly forgotten. He slapped Larry's hand in a very bombastic handshake, which was returned without trouble. "Hey man, how's things?"

_Better now that you're here._ "Oh, not too bad. Morton and I just literally drove from the quarry and stopped off at the house to get our things. How are you?"

"Fine..." Larry said. "I mean... still waking up. Couldn't sleep much last night, was a bit restless. Woke up at the homestead at 3 and made the drive, fell asleep. Missed most of the trip."

"Not like you to be so restless like that. Anything bothering you?"

"Nah. Just getting old, I guess," He rolled his shoulder and looked around. "So no one else turned up yet?"

"Nope. Just waiting on the Chief, Iggy, Roy, Ellie, Junior and Henry."

Larry grinned. "You're looking chipper. I figured you'd be a wreck."

"I'm pretty good actually," Lemmy returned the grin. "I guess I'm just happy to see everyone back again."

"Yeah," Their eyes looked at Wendy and Kat who were at the desk getting their keys. "First, I got married and now these two lovebirds are finally sealing the knot - who's next?"

He wasn't exactly sure that was the correct terminology in English, but Lemmy let it slide. "Are you making a bet on that? Because I will tell you, I am not getting married in a long time."

"Sure, why not?" He laughed at that. "Ah, can't blame you. You might as well do a shotgun wedding like we did. But... my money's on Morton."

"Huh? Money on me?" Morton popped up between them, swinging the key around on his finger. "What are you two going on about?"

Lemmy shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Larry's betting on that you'd get married next."

"Cute," Amusement was not something that would describe Morton's expression at that moment. "But you need a second party to get married. Why not Roy?"

Larry shook his head. "I can't say for sure - I haven't even met Ellie yet."

"Well, Roy has the distinction of actually having a girlfriend so the odds are already stacked in his favour."

"Larry, for fucks sake, stop gossiping and go and get the key," Liza interjected into the conversation. "Isn't gossiping something reserved for the women?"

He pretended to be offended. "Excuse you. I'll have you know that even hardened ex-career criminals can bitch about anything about as well as the regular housewife. And why do I need to get the key?"

"Because you spent the entire trip sleeping and if you think you'll get away that easily on anything else, you're mistaken. Now scram."

"See how she treats me, everyone," Larry threw up his arms in mock protest and backed away with a smirk. "You know, she even let Nick skip the wedding!"

"That's because he's studying his midterms and I'm sure he has better things to do."

Wendy joined now, appearing from behind Liza like an unexpected ghost. "You bitch! Is that really true?" And then they both laughed like idiots. Lemmy and Morton just exchanged glances at each other, suddenly silent, and Lemmy just shook his head - he never will understand women.

* * *

_TIME: 5:46 PM_

The bar had an energy that Larry had rarely seen in a long time - granted, he never really had gotten out much to begin with - but it was nice to be sitting down with his friends for the evening. He hadn't had too much to drink, maybe a few glasses here and there evenly spaced out, but Lemmy and Morton were hammering down drinks like they were going out of fashion.

He shook his head. "How are you still sitting?" The question was directed at the both of them, whom seemed to stay mostly sober on the outside (apart from some swaying).

"You're surprised now?" Morton retorted.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Larry said. "I gotta watch my health, after all."

Morton chuckled. "What, with all the tar you put into your lungs?"

"For your information, Big Guy," Larry held up a finger as he mock-dramatically slammed his glass down. "I quit smoking ages ago. I've been clean for a month now and I'm trying to take it easy."

Lemmy and Morton both looked at each other with wide smiles. "Liza."

"Oh, shut up, you two! I haven't seen you all for years and this is the welcome I get back?"

"Larry," Lemmy tugged at his sleeve and laughed. "There is no mercy in this. That's the pact we made."

"Just you wait until you both get married - when you're walking your wife or husband down the aisle and you will marry them and have kids with them and move into a big fucking house, I will be there at the front of the line laughing in your face and saying, 'I told you so!'. And then you will have no reason to crack that whip!"

Morton just took a swig. "Lem and I will crack that whip as many times as we want because, jokes on you Larry, we ain't getting married."

"Funny, that's what I said before I met Liza and then..."

Larry looked up across the way from the bar - outside, sitting on the porch, under the brillant evening sun, was Wendy, Kat and Liza just talking. Life was full of those unexpected curveballs - Liza was just one that he was glad to have caught in that metaphorical baseball mitt. It made him smile that he was so happy and, despite everything, somehow they made it work.

"Not much has changed, has it?" Morton said wistfully, catching Larry's gaze and looking over. "Larry's still fawning over his wife like a teenager in high school."

"Hey, when you know they're the one, it just works out for you." He looked over to Lemmy, who had gone quiet. He was still smiling, but his chattiness had halted.

"Well, well," A laugh came from behind them. "Where else would I find the retired bank robber and the demolition team in but the only bar in this kingdom?" Iggy strode into the threshold, arms splayed out, laughing as he showed off his perfect walk. "I bring myself and our fabled Chief of Police!"

Ludwig sighed and forced one of his arms down as he walked past. "You won't believe how exhausting he is."

"Hey, tell me about it, Chief. I had to sit with him in a car before," Larry was up and giving him a handshake. "Long time, no see. How's business in that shithole city?"

"_Wer rastet, der rostet_, Lawrence."

Larry paused. "... What?"

"He who rests grows rusty."

"He was throwing that shit to me the entire trip too," Iggy grinned his trademark toothy smile and shook Larry's hand more energetically. "I think I learned more weird obscure phrases in a few hours than I ever did in high school."

"Good to meet you too Chief. Maybe we can worm some interesting tidbits once we get a few drinks in you."

Ludwig laughed. "Normally I wouldn't exactly do that, but I feel like I am owed a drink."

"Go and greet Wendy and Kat first before you two settle down," Lemmy said, finishing his own handshakes. "It would be quite rude."

"Aptly put, Lemmington - come now, Ignatius. Let's say hi to them."

"Ugh, fine. But I reserve a scotch when I come back."

Morton blinked as Larry spun around. "Since when did you drink scotch?" He exclaimed out loud, watching as they disappeared outside to the porch. "Well then, I suppose that's about three-quarters of us. How much do you wanna bet Roy won't rip my head off?"

"Odds aren't stacked in your favour."

"I agree."

"Well, shit."

The party had moved from the barside to a small seating arrangement just nearby, where the five of them were now talking amongst themselves about what they had gotten up to. Iggy had just regaled a story about work (much to Ludwig's unamusement), Morton couldn't help but chime in.

"Why ya workin' with the cops? Come on man, work for the company! I got Lemmy on board."

Lemmy nodded. "Mm-hm! They pay twice as better as the circus act!"

"Whatever happened to them anyway?"

"Oh, they went out of business ages ago. I spoke to the Bros and they said that they were bleeding money and employees and had to shut up the operation."

"Huh. That explains why you were so eager to join."

"I swear I told you guys when we went to Larry's house that one time," Lemmy scratched his head. "You know, that after party that was like... a year old?"

"Dude, that was ages ago."

"Not that long ago!"

"You're having fun though, Lemmy?" Larry asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely! They pay me to demolish things that the engineers can't get to and I get paid a lot for it too!"

"You guys still work, huh? Figured the bonus we got for saving the Mushroom Kingdom that we all got would have set you all up for life."

Morton shook his head. "Nah, ain't like me to settle down. Put most of it away and invested the rest in some shares. Lemmy spent his on that Charger."

"The Charger didn't cost that much! Mine's just sitting in the bank as well."

"Yeah. Honestly, I put half of mine into the house and the rest into Nick's college fund."

"Cannot go a day without talking about money, huh?" Iggy interjected, having broken off his previous conversation with Ludwig whom had stood up and left briefly. He had just finished his second glass.

"What about you then?" Morton said. "What did you spend your money on?"

"Ain't none of your business... but what did you think I spent it on?!" He gestured to his leg. "Getting this thing under control, but also just getting a new apartment somewhere closer to work. Had to sell the car though."

Larry feigned disappointment. "Aww, not the Shitmobile. That fucking old thing that you practically kidnapped me in? Good fucking riddance." He shared a grin with the rest of them as he downed another drink - it was nice to see that he could joke about it at least... or maybe the alcohol was finally starting to get to him.

"Wasn't practical. Henry said it was possibly a liability and it would be better to get it scrapped. Sold it off, it's probably sitting in someone's garage being stripped for parts. Rest in peace, old friend, you kept me sane throughout the years." He raised his glass, to which the others responded by raising their own. Ludwig had returned from whereever he had been, and was witness to the random toasting now taking place.

"Oh? What's the special occasion?"

Lemmy grinned wryly. "The death of the Iggymobile."

In response, Ludwig quickly grabbed his glass and raised it as well. "Salute, then. Good riddance to that thing."

About an hour later, when food was starting to become a good idea and everyone was slowly getting restless for something to fill their stomaches with aside from alcohol, Iggy had taken the moment to step outside to the front porch where it overlooked the parking lot, and just breathed in the sea air. He leaned on the railing and found himself quickly fidgeting with his hands. Why was he so dang anxious? Was it the drink? He hadn't had a good outing like this in a long time so... maybe? Alcohol was supposed to make you more relaxed though.

The stars had come out, the nearest town a good few miles away and could be seen as a glowing dot in the distance and Iggy tried to admire them under the low glow of the porch light, when he heard a rumbling off to his left. A very expensive sports car had pulled up, nothing that Iggy could recognize due to the darkness, but when it stopped a few spaces from him and the doors opened, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Iggy!"

He immediately perked up and forgot about his restlessness. "Nishi! You made it!"

"Hah, you mean 'we'." Junior had stepped out of the passenger side door and, upon seeing Iggy again, gave a very wide grin and embraced the hug that he gave him.

"Good to see you too, B," He greeted affectionately, then looked up at Henry. "Just you two? What about Roy and Ellie?"

"Ah, they opted to go in Ellie's car."

Junior began to pull out his luggage. "Good enough for me."

"What, why?" Iggy chuckled sarcastically. "Is he still being difficult?"

"You have no fucking idea."

Iggy began to lead them up the stairs after they had gotten everything, but Henry seemed hesitant to follow. Iggy had noticed, halfway up the steps, and then Junior did as well.

"Henry? You okay?"

The detective looked like he had been lost deep in thought. He didn't look too sure about anything under the cover of darkness. "I-I'm fine, Bowser. Can you go and check us in?"

"Sure... I'll be back in a second." When Junior vanished inside to the lobby, Henry seemed to breathe a little bit easier and worked his way up to the steps and the front door. However, when Iggy went to open it for him, he was stopped by a very tight grip on his arm. Henry was staring at him, but it wasn't daggers or anything like that - it was an icy stare, one that he gave when he was in serious detective mode. Iggy knew immediately and let his hand fall from the door.

"What is it, Henry?"

"Have you spoken to Bowser lately?"

Iggy blinked. "B-Bowser? Senior? No, I haven't. What makes you think I would?"

"You haven't been talking to Junior either?"

"Dude, this is literally the first time we've seen each other in ages. I haven't even spoken to him either."

"Or that... contact?"

"No!" He hadn't even thought of speaking to Kamek at all since they went on that little investigation to find Larry's father. "What's wrong, Henry? Why are you playing twenty questions with me all of a sudden?"

The detective sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, Iggy, I'm worried. It's about the Syndicate."

"What about them?"

"They're gone."

Iggy blinked and straightened up, confusion etched on his expression. "What? What do you mean, they're gone?"

"The Chief asked me to not say anything to you or anyone else, but the Syndicate are gone from Neo City. They've upped and disappeared, all gang activity from them is wiped off the map completely. We've had some rackets and operations fall into our laps but everything else is gone. We can't find any traces of them. All of the important players are dead and Homicide have fished several bodies out of the canals over the past few weeks."

"Jesus," Iggy breathed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried for your safety, Iggy. You've had run-ins with them before and I feared that because of that, they would target you. You haven't had anyone knock on your door or anything?"

"No. Things have been normal. But 'they'? Who is 'they'?"

"I don't know... if it wasn't for this wedding, I would investigate it and get in touch with him..." He got this look and Iggy understood immediately.

"You are not talking to Kamek, no way. He is bad news, all round."

Henry sighed. "I know that. But there is so much more to this and I can't shake this feeling-"

"Henry?"

Junior had poked his head out of the door, interrupting the momentum the Henry was building up and reducing him to a tense silence. He looked over at the pair with a confused look.

"Are you coming in or what?"

"Sorry, Bowser," Henry said and bowed his head slightly. "I was just talking to Iggy."

Junior shook his head. "Well, can you guys reminince later? Besides, you all talk at work anyway."

"Sorry." The pair went back inside and put on their smiles and greeted the rest of the gang, everyone happy that they were all back together when Roy and Ellie arrived too. Soon, Iggy found himself chatting among everyone and laughing genuinely along with everyone like there wasn't a world and time of separation between them, but everytime he looked over at Henry throughout the rest of the evening and the weekend itself, there was always that unease about their expressions.

What could it mean? Iggy wasn't sure if he could stop thinking about it until he got back home.

* * *

_TIME: TWO DAYS LATER..._

Larry rubbed his temples - maybe this was why he couldn't even get into the DJ scene. The music gave him migraines.

With the ceremony between Wendy and Kat going off without a hitch, the rest of the evening had retired to the main hall where it was time to celebrate and dance and get absolutely drunk (according to tradition, anyway). It was weird, spending so many months and days planning for this thing and now they would all go home the next day. Such was life, Larry supposed. He adjusted the sleeves on his jet black suit and stood at the back, not wanting to get in the way of the people who actually wanted to party.

"Nick would definitely be cut out for this." He said to Liza above the thumping bass.

Liza nodded. "I think he'd be good at weddings."

"No, I mean, he'd make a good DJ. I know he's not doing that but what if I wanted to live through him?"

"Nicholas was never predictable and you know that, Lawrence," She handed him some water. "You look like you're having fun, old man."

"Shut up, woman," Larry took a swig. "But I am getting too old for this. I'm going to step outside and get some air."

"You do that. I'm going to go do lady stuff; gossip." She kissed him on the cheek and bid him on his way. Larry was thankful that he had the opportunity, no disrespect to Wendy or Kat. The doors on the west side of the hall were open and lead out to the big balcony with the fantastic view of the ocean. He had only been out there once on pure curosity.

As he stepped outside, the salty air of the ocean and the faint smell of cigars swept over him gently. At least the music wasn't as overwhelming anymore. Subconsciously, his hands went up to his chest pocket to grab a cigarette until he realized.

"Right..." He mumbled to himself, before shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked over to the railing and frowned - Lemmy was standing there, arms and chin leaned up against it and staring out forlornly. Larry didn't even realise he was holding an entire bottle of vodka until he approached him. "Hey bro?"

Lemmy startled - he had definitely been in his own thoughts. "Oh... hey, Larry," He grinned, but his eyes showed sadness. "What brings you out here?"

"Can't stand the music. Had to get out and get some air," Larry leaned against the railing and nodded to the bottle. "You okay, man?"

The shorter man paused briefly as his claws tapped on the stone railing before leaning back and swigging the bottle. "No... no, I'm not."

"I can see that. You might as well be drinking pure alcohol at this point," When Lemmy didn't respond, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry man... I don't mean to joke. Something's bothering you. Wanna talk about it?"

Lemmy closed his eyes. "I... it's just... I spent ages doing everything for those two and this is the reward I get. I mean, I don't mean to be mad at them or anything but they're happy. They have each other and... just seeing everyone with their partners reminded me of how..." The sentence ended there, but Larry understood. He briefly turned around to look at the hall - the music had died down to a more sombre ballad and, within the cracks of the many couples that swayed from side-to-side, he saw Wendy and Kat, Roy and Ellie, Henry and Junior... if Liza was into that stuff as well, no doubt that they would be there too. "Larry? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Lem?"

"Am I a freak?"

Truthfully, the question had taken Larry by surprise. Lemmy hadn't really said anything about himself in that manner or really posed that sort of self-doubt in regards to his identity since the good old days of the gang. Everyone had accepted him and never really asked him any questions about it. It was more of a open secret at that point. So when Lemmy expressed that question to him, Larry wasn't really sure how to answer. He thought that he was okay.

But now he wasn't.

"No, I don't think so." He said truthfully, but he also knew that for Lemmy it would be the wrong answer.

And the wrong answer it was. "Then why does no one like me? Why does no one love me? Why do people just say I'm a... a..." He clenched his teeth and downed the rest of the bottle with tears streaming, and Larry stood there lamely unsure of what to do. "Mom was right. Dad was an idiot for supporting me. I should have just stayed who I was."

"Even when it made you miserable?"

"At least people didn't see me differently!" Lemmy snapped. "At least I could have had... a chance..." And then, quickly as it came the anger disappeared. Larry was perceptive though - he knew that Lemmy was holding back.

"This isn't just about feeling lonely, is it?" When Lemmy didn't reply, and he waited for his chest to stop heaving, Larry continued. "Who is it, Lem? Who is it?"

"I'm sorry Larry but... why do you care?"

"Because I can help you! Just because it's our friend's wedding doesn't mean we have to focus entirely on them! You've been working your butt off to make this perfect for them and here you are suffering at the end of it all! You came into this gang and we all accepted you for who you were. Please, let me help you, Lem. You... you're a beautiful person and I hate seeing you sad."

Lemmy looked up at him, tears watering in his eyes. "I... I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because... Liza would hate me. I'm pretty sure Nick would hate me too. It's better this way."

Larry blinked and looked away briefly, turning the cogs in his head, but when the pieces fell together he leaned back and stared incredulously at him.

"_No..._"

Behind them, a loud **SLAM** made them jump and spin around - Iggy had kicked open one of the hallway doors that had led directly out to the balcony, and he looked absolutely despondant. Terrified. It was like he had seen a ghost. His hands were shaking and his glasses were reflecting the glow of his cell phone that he held with a grip. He stared in his messy suit, rolled up sleeves, undone tie and absolutely horrified at having to run into the pair.

"S-stars above... guys, I'm so sorry..."

Larry frowned as Lemmy hopped off his perch. "Iggy? What's going on, dude?"

"Oh no... no no no... I can't tell you... damn it, why did you have to be here?!" He practically screeched at them, making them stop in their tracks. "Fuck, I fucked up. I fucked up so badly... shit, shit!" Shoving his phone into his pocket, he turned around and ran back the way he came without another word. Without hesitation, Larry took off in pursuit, calling Iggy's name.

"Leave me alone!"

"Iggy, hold up! What's going on?!"

Larry and Lemmy (whom had chased after him as well) skidded to a stairwell, where Iggy had seemingly jumped a flight to get down to the ground. "I'm so sorry, guys! Don't get in contact with me! Please!" And then he was off again. Swearing to himself, Larry quickly hopped the railing as well and landed on the landing below, bursting through the lobby and ignoring the calls of the clerk.

"Iggy! Iggy!"

Damn it, did he disappear into the darkness? The parking lot was completely silent now - even as they both skipped the steps and ran to the middle, they couldn't see him anywhere. Iggy didn't run into the forest, did he?

A car roaring to their left caught their attention - the pair of them had to jump out of the way as Iggy, sitting in Ludwig's car as the driver, screeched up beside them and rolled down the window.

"Tell Ludwig I'm sorry but I gotta get back to Neo City!"

Lemmy coughed and waved away the dust. "What?! Why?! Why won't you tell us?!"

"It's for your own sake! Don't try calling me, please!"

And before Larry could even approach and try to stop him, the car had roared off into the night, skitting and throwing gravel everywhere. By the time they had reached the end of the parking lot, the car had vanished with a soft roar and a quickly receeding pair of headlights. Panting and heaving, the two of them looked at each other - Iggy never acted this irrational before. Something was seriously wrong and it didn't take a smart person to figure it out.

"Okay," Larry was in full leader mode again. "We gotta pull Ludwig and Henry aside. We'll take them up to my room."

Lemmy nodded. "Sure thing. Why them though?"

"Because they're cops and they know what's going on. If they're hiding something from us Lemmy, I swear to the stars above... so, can I trust you to get them?"

"Of course, Larry."

"Good, I'll be ready to spring them when you get them up there. We'll figure this out... no matter what."

* * *

_TIME: A FEW MINUTES BEFORE_

"It isn't exactly a glamorous job, but I've found IT to be fulfilling." Iggy said, grinning and holding a drink - he had been pulled aside by some of Kat's relatives outside of the main hall and had engaged them in a bit of small talk.

"Son, that's all that matters. If you're looking for some work, we're in the market for good IT specialists."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm happy with where I am at the moment-" A ringtone filled the room, and Iggy chuckled. "Sorry, that's my phone. Do you mind if I take this?"

"Of course, go ahead. It is about time we retire back to the main hall anyway."

As the group wandered back in, Iggy took the call.

"Ignatius Koopa, who am I speaking to?"

"Iggy! Your manners have certainly improved since we last saw you!" The tone of voice wasn't something Iggy was recognising, but it was making his blood run cold.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Who the hell is this?"

The voice laughed. "And oop, there we go! Manners are gone! Darn it, you were doing so well!"

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Iggy. After all we were acquainted many years ago, but to be fair, I doubt you would have remembered most of it. A baseball bat can do that to you."

Iggy felt like he was going to throw up - it all clicked in his head. "How in the fuck did you get my number?"

"That's not for you to know. Anyway, do you remember the debt we had in the past? Your little gambling one? I heard you came into some big money recently."

"I paid that off, you fucking snake. You put me in the hospital."

"Blood ain't money, kid. I left you alone because of that wannabe gangster Bowser, figured he'd get you killed and that would be that, but I heard that he's in solitary now. I figured this is a perfect opportunity for us to meet and settle things once and for all."

"Why should I? You're nothing. I have friends, DeLoria. Go fuck yourself."

"I know you do, but your friends have weaknesses too. If you care about them, you'll get your ass back to Neo City to that shithole apartment you live in. Oh, and if you think we're bluffing, Koopa, just you wait."

And with that, the call ended. Iggy felt like he was about to keel over and throw up. No... no, no no no no no NO NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! He thought that everything was fine! They were supposed to be gone! The Syndicate was over! Did Henry lie to him?! What the fuck!

"No... no... this is fine. This is just a prank or something. Ain't nothing to worry about..." He tried to calm himself but then the phone buzzed in his hand again. A text message from an unknown number with the subject line reading 'We know'.

Inside it was a picture of two people, both of whom he recognized immediately. Nick and Lorenzo. Being photographed unaware. They knew where they were.

Another message came through.

_UNKNOWN 7:10 P.M:- Be in Neo City within 24 hours or dress for their funerals. There is plenty more where that came from._

Heaving and dry lurching, Iggy screamed in despair and quickly ran down the hallway to skip everyone in the main hall - luckily, he had been holding onto Ludwig's car keys when they had come back from town earlier. He could skip the main stairwell through the balcony, as long as no one was there!

He burst through the door with all the force he could muster and was stopped dead in his tracks. Larry and Lemmy were standing right across from him, staring back at him frightened from the sudden entrance. No, not these two! Anyone but these two!

"S-stars above... guys, I'm so sorry..."

"Iggy? What's going on, dude?"

"Oh no... no no no... I can't tell you... damn it, why did you have to be here?! Fuck, I fucked up. I fucked up so badly... shit, shit!" He shoved the phone into his jacket pocket, but as he ran for his life back the other way, hearing the calls of Larry and Lemmy in his ears, wishing desperately that he could stop and let them help him, the phone kept buzzing.

As he pulled out of the parking lot and into the night, pedal to the floor in Ludwig's car that he stole, he tried to ignore the pictures coming in.

But he had to stop on the side of the road and scream in agony when the last picture that was came in was of his parents.

Hell was a place on this world, and Iggy had just entered it.

* * *

_..._


	7. A Fool's Deal

_A/N: A smaller chapter this time round, but it will set up several points._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - A Fool's Deal**

_LOCATION: Larry's Room, Ocean View Shell Inn, Shorefront Kingdom_

_TIME: 8:01PM_

Larry had slammed the door from behind them, startling the entire group - okay, so that was a bit drastic, Lemmy thought to himself with a grimace as Larry spun around in triumph, only for his expression to contort from confusion to annoyance and then to vexed in about half a second flat. "Lemmy," He held out a splayed hand towards Junior. "What gives?"

"Hey!" Junior retorted with indignation. Lemmy, however, repeated Larry's gesture with his own tense expression.

"He's part of the gang, Larry, same as us. He has a right to know."

"Then, if I may ask," Ludwig adjusted his sleeves. "Why is it only myself, Detective Nishmura and Junior here?"

"Because you guys work with Iggy and, just half an hour ago, he bailed out on us absolutely panicking. Like, the worst we've ever seen him. He stole your car, Ludwig."

Instinctively, Ludwig's hands went for his pockets. "Shit!" He swore, running over to the window - Larry and Liza's room had a view of the parking lot and, while it was dark out by now, it was obvious that there was a missing car in the spot they had parked in. With letting the evidence speak for itself, Larry turned to Henry.

"I know the Chief wouldn't tell Iggy a damn thing but I'm more than happy to make you two sweat," He rested his chin on his hand. "What the hell is going on, you two?"

Henry and Ludwig shared a look at each other, a mixture of worry and confusion. "I don't... understand what you mean." Henry replied.

"I'll rephrase my question then - what did you tell Iggy?"

Ludwig crossed the threshold and stood between the two of them. "Really, Lawrence? How would you arrive at this-"

"I told him about the Syndicate."

The room fell silent as Henry stood up and put his hands in his pockets, obviously conceding to his now-realised mistake.

"You what?" Ludwig breathed - the detective caught his expression, it was unknowing and unwavering.

"Chief, I... I'm sorry. I felt it was prudent to warn him-"

"What did you tell him, Detective?"

Larry, Lemmy and Junior stood back now - Larry was probably going to bear witness to getting Henry fired.

"This doesn't concern just Iggy. It also concerns Larry and anyone who might have had contact with the Syndicate in the past. I'm sorry that I gave information to him-"

"Not just information, Nishimura. Classified information. Iggy is not an officer of the law in your department and your jurisdiction, he is head of security and networking-"

And then Henry did something that surprised everyone - he fought back.

"I know, Chief, I'm not stupid!" Henry snapped. "But this is not right, this is not correct! We can't leave them in the dark!"

Larry interjected. "Henry, what is going on with the Syndicate? If it is going to put our lives and everyone else's in danger, we need to know about it."

Against Ludwig's icy stare, Henry took a deep breath and told everything that he had told Iggy a few days earlier. The atmosphere of the room had grown tense when he finished finally and no one had moved or said a word, at least until Lemmy stepped up.

"Why did you not want us to know, Ludwig?"

Ludwig gave a small 'hmpf' - Larry wasn't sure if it was because he was moody about the car or Henry going against his orders, but the look on Junior's face said that he wanted to slap the man.

"Because it would cause undue and unneccessary stress."

"Unneccessary stress- UGH!" Junior exclaimed. "Where the hell did he go, anyway?"

"Neo City, he said." Lemmy supplied.

"Neo City, okay, so he's on his way back to Neo City - why though?"

"He didn't want us to know. He screamed that it didn't have to be us. Honestly," Larry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"So your mind went straight to myself and Detective Nishimura after the fact?" Ludwig said.

"I can't explain why else he would need to get back to Neo City so badly."

"Even so, it is a bit of a stretch, Lawrence."

"But my stretch was correct. You were hiding something from us," His expression hardened. "You fucker."

Lemmy instinctively stepped forward - Larry was going into anger mode again, and he didn't want him to be sent back to prison for assaulting the Chief of Police. He put a hand on his clenched fist and, while that seemed to help, it did little to tide the growling from his maw.

"I withhold information at my own discretion, for your safety, Lawrence," Ludwig said cooly. "Have you even attempted to get in touch with Ignatius?"

To prove it, Larry held out his phone - five calls that went straight to voicemail each time.

"But, let's be real here Lawrence, we cannot prove if the two are connected, despite Detective Nishimura's divulgance of the information."

Larry sighed and closed his eyes in thought. He hated to say it, but it was technically true.

_"He's still lying."_

His eyes snapped open.

_Again...?_

"So," He breathed, trying to not seem unsettled. "What should we do now?"

"Continue as normal. We all leave in the morning, don't we? Stay true to the evening and we will all return to Neo City by the afternoon," Henry stood up, "I know I'm not at any authority to say this, I suppose I would digging myself a deeper grave, as it is said..." Indeed, the Chief was staring at him with his own phone in his hand - it was obvious that he was ready to call in the theft of his own stolen car.

He tapped in the numbers. "We will talk about this later when we return, Detective. Now, if you all will please leave."

Larry was about to argue - it was his room - but he just conceded with a nod, understanding. "Come on everyone," He opened the door. "All normal from here on out, we'll meet up about this later."

No one put up a fight.

"Lawrence?"

He looked up before he was about to leave, the last one in the group. "Yeah, Chief?"

"You and Liza will go through Neo City on your way back, correct?"

"Yeah. I suppose you'll need a lift back home?"

Ludwig affirmed with a nod. "Certainly."

"No big deal. More than happy to."

"Thank you Lawrence," He put his phone up to his ear - it was starting to ring through now. Larry knew it was his time to leave - once he shut the door, he collapsed down it. Everyone had left, sans Lemmy, who let out the biggest sigh he had ever mustered in his life, nervous fingers running through his buzzed blonde hair.

He sat down next to Larry, legs crossed in his uncomfortable suit pants. "You okay?"

"Not really..." He closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought, his form shifting and twisting slightly under the bristles of the carpet. Something was bothering him. "Fuck... I knew it."

Lemmy understood immediately - the pang of betrayal on his heart was suddenly evident. He bought up a hand to try and silence it on his chest. "Why wouldn't they tell us?"

"I don't know. But they can't be trusted - Ludwig, Iggy, Henry... I can't believe this."

"Larry..."

He stood up, blinking suddenly and bringing a hand to his temples. Maybe he had stood up too fast?

_"Lemmy can be trusted. Everyone else can be. Just not them."_

_Of course I can trust Lemmy._

_"Then why is there hesitation? I can feel it in your heart."_

Larry reached down to help his friend up, who accepted the gesture.

Silence from within.

That was good.

"Hey, put a pin in what we talked about before," He said softly. "I'll give you a call when the time is right, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure this out. Just now... now, we need to be there for Iggy. Even if he didn't tell us there's something going on."

Larry pulled out his phone and began to type something. "What are you doing?" Lemmy tilted his head.

Holding his phone out to show Lemmy the text, he nodded more confidantly. "I get you now - do you think he'll do it?"

"Can't hurt to get some insurance moving forward. Besides it feels like we've gone back a step. Can't trust the damn cops," If stupid was a physical entity, Larry would have had several years worth of it dumped onto his body. Idiot, fool, dumbass, whatever words he could think of in English to describe himself at the moment. "Keep me updated if you run into anything, won't you Lemmy?"

"You know it, Larry."

"And one more thing; are you and Morton are going back to Neo City?"

"No, we're several kingdoms away on work at the moment."

"Good. Don't set foot in that fucking city," He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you two."

* * *

_*BEEP*_

_"You have *one* new message, received today at 8:41PM."_

_*BEEP*_

_"Ignatius, this is Ludwig. I am not mad that you stole my car but please, I want to know the reason why. Lawrence has called you several times with no success. If you don't reply within the hour, I will be calling this into the police department. Please, call me back."_

_*BEEP*_

* * *

_LOCATION: ?_

_TIME: ?_

That fucking beeping.

Iggy swore that he was going to rip the wires out of the damn thing just to get it to stop - he didn't care that it was monitoring every little part of his vital signs, mental health was important too! Adjusting his glasses with a simple push up the bridge, his hands then glided over the paper with precision, his eyes intently focused on the creased lines and the volume of the shapes within. Humming a little song to himself, anything to drown out the noise, he finally finished it.

A little crane origami figure sat in his outstretched palm and he smiled - still hadn't lost the magic touch, he thought triumphantly to himself.

And then he rolled over and put it on the bedside table, next to the half-eaten plate of food.

_"Hand-eye coordination is slowly returning to normal..."_

_"Higher brain function and mental capacities are stable..."_

_"Physical therapy required..."_

_"Patient has recognition of self-identity..."_

When the nurse came in to give him his medication, Iggy asked how long he had been in the hospital for - when she gave him the answer, he wanted to scream in her face that she was lying.

But her expression was true and he had no choice but to believe.

One month and twenty-seven days, that day. She asked him how he was feeling. His head hurt but he could feel his leg again. Progress, they called it. It didn't feel much like progress when he clawed at his head bandages and had to be sedated.

Shattered kneecap. Trauma to the head.

He had lost at least three weeks of time. Three weeks of time that he would never get back.

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Ignatius?"

He scratched the most available scales near his cast. "Did... did anyone visit me while I was...?"

"No. We never got any visitors for you."

Figures. All bridges had been burned a long time ago and Iggy knew that - but he wished that he was wrong.

"Ignatius Koopa?"

The two burly guys were detectives from the NCPD, figures that the cops would eventually catch up with him. They introduced themselves politely enough, but Iggy forgot their names already. He put down the cup of water and looked them square in the eye. He had nothing to lose.

"We are here investigating your assault," They had explained to him. "While we are aware there are gaps in your memory, we hope that you can answer some questions for us?"

"Hit me."

"You were found by a concerned citizen in an alley on Tamotsu Avenue, Downtown. Can you please explain how you came to be there?"

Iggy knew - he had recalled all of the memories leading up to that point ages ago. But instead, he feigned ignorance and just shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Your injuries are consistent of a violent assault, correct?"

"That's what they told me."

"From what information was released to us, it appears that the blunt force trauma was of a weapon such as a baseball bat or a pipe or something like that. Can you recall anything?"

It was a baseball bat, Iggy remembered bitterly. A nice mahogany one that probably belonged to the child of one of the goons. They dragged him kicking and screaming out into the back alley, a different alley on the other side of town, and held him against the wall. Two swings to the knee, the second time it cracked audibly, and three swings to the dome before he passed out. He should have died there but, instead, he kept living. Funny how it worked out like that.

"I don't remember, sorry."

They left not too happy, but Iggy didn't care. He didn't want to give the pigs any time of day if they wanted to attempt to dredge up traumatic memories like that. Fuck them.

It had hit the two month mark when the nurse knocked on his door while he was trying to rest. It didn't really matter, he never had slept well and his mind was zapping lightning bolts inside of his brain through a sleepy haze.

"Mr. Koopa," She said delicately, hands clasped in front and a bow. "You have a visitor."

That woke him up - who the hell was visiting him all of a sudden? If it was cops, the nurse would have said so, he reckoned. So when the big lumbering koopa dressed a snappy suit and a long flowing mane of red hair ambled into the room looking as pleasant as can be, Iggy didn't know how to react.

So he said the first thing on his drug addled mind. "If you're one of those secret service people, you can just-"

"Easy kid, easy," The suit said, grabbing a chair and skidding it over to the bedside. "I'm not a government boogeyman, well, at least the ones that you don't see on TV."

Once he had a closer look at his face, Iggy's eyes widened. "You're the politician!"

"One of, yes."

He had seen him on and off on the television when he was bored enough to watch the soap operas that the hospitals endlessly re-ran - it was one thing to see them posturing on the news, but having Bowser Koopa sit in the hospital room being chummy with his television smile was enough to both unsettle Iggy deep down to his core and leave him in a stupor.

"No disrespect, sir, but what the hell are you doing here? How do you even know me?"

"I thought my voice would have been more familiar to you, but I'm glad that my bases are covered in that area."

And then, like a horrible light in the attic of recognition, it clicked.

Iggy couldn't help but laugh. "So it was you all along then! I can't fucking believe it, but it all makes sense now."

"Well you always were the brains of the gang, Ignatius," Bowser adjusted his cuffs. "At least until you decided to make a mess with the Syndicate. Luckily, they weren't able to make a link between us but you're a damn fool for associating with them in the first place."

"Don't chastise me - I'm already paying for it with fucked up knee. Besides, what else was I to do with the money?"

"Not fund your ridiculous gambling addiction, for one; I find out that you were up to your eyeballs in debt with them? No wonder you ended up like this."

"Did you come here to shit on my life choices, Bowser? You've already done a fucking fantastic job of making me relive everything we've done in the past decade with a fresh coat of paint called hindsight, so I..." His rant was quickly silenced when Bowser had thrown down a dossier on the bed.

He flicked it open with a claw. "Vandalism, cyber crimes, cyber terrorism," He listed off his various crimes. "Guilty by association with assault, battery, robbery, theft of vehicles and weapons, the list goes on and on, Ignatius. This is what they will pin you on when you get released from the hospital because you have a warrant and my influence at keeping you safe is running out. I'm sure you want to keep your freedom above all else, so I want to make an offer to you... well, an offer and a pledge of loyalty."

It had to be a trap, Iggy's first thought was. But then again, it made sense. The cops hadn't stormed the hospital and placed him under house arrest and the detectives who had interviewed him didn't seem savvy with his past crimes. Someone was in there tampering with the records under Bowser's influence.

"What is it?"

Bowser leaned back into his chair. "Put simply, plans are afoot and I would require your assistance and skills. Here is the deal; if you pledge to be under my wing from now on, I will afford you protection from the Syndicate and the cops and I will pay for your medical bills - after all, I hear the cost of hospital bills without insurance are quite steep. You can take up residence at my mansion or I can afford you a place of your own if you wish. Do we have a deal?"

From the look in Bowser's face and the tone of voice, Iggy knew that he didn't have much say in delaying the offer. It was certainly something he hadn't expected to walk into his room but still... Bowser had worked quite closely with them before. Even as the voice on the other end giving them scores to take, it started to drive home how powerful this man was.

He would be dead as soon as he walked out of the hospital.

There was no choice. "You have a deal."

And he shook Bowser's hand - only a fool would have taken the other option.

A fool, huh? Was he a fool?

He probably was.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the phone, all of his rage and insanity leaking through his eyeballs and dripping onto his body as he quickly whipped the steering wheel to the right to overtake a slow pickup. It was getting close to an hour of non-stop driving and he was still feeling like he was about to tip over the edge, barely holding it together, he was ready to throw the phone out of the window but he couldn't risk it. Not while they could harm anyone around them.

Iggy was a fool, a fucking fool, this was what he got for turning his back on Bowser.

Screeching to a halt at an intersection, barely missing the green light, he began to slam the steering wheel with his palm in rage, letting out every bit of anger and sorrow that was flooding through him. He didn't dare catch the frightened gaze of the family in the minivan next to him; father, mother, all three kids staring in awe and horror as he unloaded every bad memory, every moment of time lost, every poke and prod that refused to let him be his own person.

The phone stopped buzzing finally and the light turned green. He left the backwards town in twenty minutes flat, westside to eastside, rejoining the highway that would connect the island to the mainland.

Another hour of driving, he had calmed down. Anger had turned to whimpering, an exhausted fury simmering beneath his cracked exterior. The blue rings in his eyes slowly losing their colour, the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him.

He pulled into a gas station, filled the car up for the rest of the journey and bought a triple shot coffee. He said nothing, just dumped the coins on the counter and didn't let the cashier count the change. It suddenly wasn't worth it to talk about money.

With the speed he was driving at he'd arrive home at around 4AM - just enough time to maybe get some sleep in and prepare... no, that was silly. He'd never sleep.

The bridge to the mainland finally ended, the endless expanse of water in the dark finally opening up to rolling hills and beaches down below.

Another hour passed before he could bare to turn on the radio and the music almost made him calm. Foreign radio. Nothing that Iggy couldn't understand despite the accents. He even found himself agreeing with some of the lyrics.

He blinked as he entered a tunnel and came out the other side with Neo City shining brightly in the distance. The radio startled to life immediately.

"Good morning citizens of the fabulous Darklands Kingdom, you're on Neon Lights City Radio, NLCR, with your host for this morning, J.K. Koopa, broadcasting live in Downtown Neo City! It is currently 2:25AM in the Neo, Ashlands and Kemuri provinces, 1:25AM up north in the Volcanic province and 11:25PM over west on the fabulous Lavos province. The weather forecast is rain, rain and lots of rain as usual. But hey, that's what we get for settling near an active volcano, right? At least the flood architecture does it's job with flying colours. In the news today, the sleepy seaside town of Toad Harbor in the Mushroom Kingdom is facing a crisis of..."

Iggy turned down the volume, feeling a headache coming on already. He wasn't ready to deal with it.

He shook his head. Was it really 2:25?

Looking at the clock, it did confirm that. He swore he had just drove through the Pacific Point tunnel which was at least a few good hours before. How long was he out of it?

The journey was almost over though. He'd go to his apartment, roll into bed and nap until they rang him or pounded down his door. He'd be prepared.

Even though he didn't have a car anymore, his apartment complex had an underground parking lot. If he wasn't running on fumes, Iggy would have found it hilarious that he actually had to do a double take at where he was because he got confused on where to park. But eventually he found a spot down in the lower end, a few spaces away from the main stairwell, and let out a sigh as the car rumbled to silence.

The cops weren't waiting for him. That had him nervous. A bad, gut feeling that he didn't like at all. He knew that Larry and Lemmy would say something, that was why he got that message from Ludwig and he hadn't replied. He didn't follow through on that threat?

His fingers twitched and he tried to calm his breathing - nothing bad, it was probably just an empty threat to get him to call. He was being paranoid.

The parking lot was quiet. Above and off to the side were the sounds of the cars running in the night, splashing away all of the rain and letting it run into the drains. Iggy almost welcomed the bitter cold that sliced at his throat from the inside like an old friend. Door closed, car locked, luggage left behind at the inn, whatever, he had to focus on getting inside and letting the storm come to him.

Luckily, no one would be up at around 3AM in the building. No one got on the elevator up to his floor, a nice cool silence that was punctuated by his heart beating.

The chill came back but, this time, it wasn't friendly when the doors opened. Down the end of the hall, his door was slightly ajar. In the dim lighting of the hallway, the familiar orange haze of the living room was bleeding through a slight crack and the sounds of the television audible.

They were here already, huh?

Through the interminally long walk it took to make it to his front door and open it, he tried to steel himself for whatever lay before him with a fiercely pounding heart.

It all went to shit when he hear footsteps behind him and trip him through, the front door slamming hard and staring up face-to-face with a complete stranger in his house.

"He's here, boss!"

Through the haze in his dizziness, Iggy felt himself being hoisted up roughly. Calloused hands gripping his shoulders, he was too confused to really fight back even as his muscles tensed and his brain was screaming at him to defend himself, he couldn't muster the strength to.

"Finally came, huh? In record time too. Check him for weapons."

He hated that he couldn't fight when they ruffled their dirty hands through his pockets and pulled out his phone, wallet and keys.

"Just these."

The boss chuckled and took the wallet handed to him. "Well, well," He spoke smoothly, flicking through the various cards Iggy had with fingers wrapped in brown leather gloves. "You have been a very busy and, might I say, wealthy man. I mean, just look at this place! It isn't a mansion, but with the economy these days, it might as well be!"

And when those gloves gripped his chin tightly and forced him to look at him, Iggy felt that same familiar ice in his veins.

"Hello Vincent," He murmured simply, feeling a betrayal of his honour to even consider this man with a weak tone.

"Hello Iggy," Vincent replied back cheerily, the red eyes that stared at him threatening to tear him apart limb to limb. "Been a long time, huh?" He flicked around, the tails of his longcoat whipping Iggy and he turned off the TV. "Know you'd be having a ball over at that queer wedding you were at, so I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but I'm glad that Bowser at least taught you the meaning of learning to come when called. His senile old mind was of some use, huh?"

He and his goons chuckled at that. Iggy found it more galling that he didn't feel the slightest bit mad about them insulting Bowser.

"I'm here. What do you want? Money?"

"Money!" Vincent shouted. "... is no problem for me. You actually believed what I said on the phone? No, not even a mentally deficient would have believed that," His eyes widened unnaturally and he got an almost psychotic smirk. "Oh, you think I'm still Syndicate trash, don't you? Ah! Don't answer that, I know the answer. Those cop buddies of yours told you that the Syndicate is nothing in Neo City anymore, didn't they?"

When Iggy didn't answer, Vincent just laughed. Laughed like a Saturday morning cartoon villain.

So why was he taking him so seriously?

"Well it's true - Syndicate should have known, but their chickenshit coups and attempting to get power backfired on them. Look at me, Iggy; a few years removed from removing your kneecaps and look where I am now! Oh, it's fucking fantastic! Anyway! I'm not going to rattle off my life story to a cripple like you but, here's the deal," He swung the keys around his finger idly. "You still owe us."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Well, you see, that's where you're wrong. You never did pay back the debt nor did Bowser, I believe. I figured that since you went into hiding with him that we would see the money appear on our doorstep. It is nice to know that you're always a man of your word, Ignatius..."

_The laughs ringing into the night underneath the acid rain as Iggy bellowed out in pain, bent over, his leg on fire and scorching in pain, red hot pokers assaulting him from every turn. The second strike, the crack of bone snapping and shattering._

_"PLEASE! STOP! I'LL- I'LL GET THE MONEY- PLEASE! DON'T!"-_

"... And because I'm a wealthy, generous and powerful man I want to offer you a deal."

Iggy growled. "Fuck off with your deals."

Vincent shrugged. "Okay, I'll play it your way, Mr. Street Smart; I know you and your friends are sitting on a gold mine at the moment. How much was it between all of you? Two point five million in coins? Chump change to the Mushroom Kingdom but you know, it would be much more appreciated if it was invested into me. You are going to give me that money."

"But-"

"Shut the fuck up," He slapped a hand over Iggy's mouth. "Let me finish. You are going to give me that money and you will make up for lost time with us. How can we accomplish that... oh, I know!" Snapping his fingers at one of the goons that wasn't restraining him, Vincent grabbed and held up a note for Iggy to see. "Mister Roy Koopa, world-renowned ex-bank robber and current student at the fine academy of I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck and a personal friend of yours, I presume?"

Iggy didn't answer again - his mind was racing. What did they...?

"I don't care. Either way, his old gang... what were they called?"

Iggy swallowed and lowered his head when they turned to him. "Lost Koopas M.C."

"Yes, those ffffucking bikers," Vincent crushed the paper in a thinly veiled rage. "They have been disrupting our activities for a long time and cost us a lot. While we did take care of them out of Aquatica... well, I'm still not satisfied."

Iggy tried, in vain, to laugh. "Roy hasn't been part of them for years. What the hell is this going to accomplish?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The wind was kicked out of him and he bent out in pain when Vincent had smashed his fist straight into his stomach. "I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, okay? You see this list?! I want his money and I want his life ruined. You have a computer in this shithole apartment of yours. Do the math in your fucking head."

And with that, Vincent let go of the paper and let it fall to the floor. Nodding, the goon let go of Iggy, wheezing and coughing into the ground trying to recover from the pain.

"We'll be in touch. You have a week to do this. Remember, if nothing gets done by then... well, we'll send you the video. Who is going to star in it though... well, that's a surprise."

He didn't even register them leaving the apartment, but the sound of the door closing in a dull thud through his ears confirmed it for him enough, as he struggled to stand up. Claws gripping at the half-wall separating the foyer from the kitchen, the low stink of cigarette smoke overtaking his nostrils, he tried to get up.

When he looked at the clock, it had gotten past 4AM. What a coward he was.

With his stomach pounding waves of pain and the weariness of the night getting to him, Iggy simply stood up and limped to his bedroom. He needed to be away, safe and sound in his own bed. Shedding his jacket, he could barely bring himself to take off anything else before he collapsed into the sweet comfortable embrace and let sleep overtake him. The rays of the rising sun filtered through his window, but Iggy barely stirred.

* * *

_"Your friend is in danger."_

_"Who are you?" My inner thoughts spoke. "And why have I heard your voice before...?"_

_"It has been a while, I will admit," The tone was young, almost playful - it chuckled. "A few years now? I don't know the specifics."_

_"Where did you come from?"_

_"If you want the short answer, I came from you. Outside sources might have played a role though."_

_"Okay... what am I supposed to gleam from that?"_

_"You're stuck with me."_

_"Why did you start talking now?"_

_"I've had no reason to before."_

_That was all he felt he could potentially get from the voice, for now._

_"You were right though about them."_

_"Of course I am."_

_"But they think I'm crazy."_

_"You're crazy? I shouldn't even exist and yet, here I am."_

_"You can see the future?"_

_"No," They said with a hint of indignation, as if even the concept of fortune telling was an impossibility to a voice-in-my-head. "But I can see people."_

_"What do you mean-"_

A hand shook his shoulder. "Larry?"

_LOCATION: Downtown Neo City, Neo City, Darklands Kingdom_

_TIME: 3:01PM_

Larry became acutely aware of where he was when he opened his eyes with hands still touching the steering wheel.

"Light's green, dear."

"Shit, shit, I know, I know..." He told Liza, trying to ignore the honking of the cars behind him. From behind, sitting in the backseat, the Chief looked particularly bemused, not having born witness to having his friend being chided by his wife before.

"If you're not energized, Lawrence, you should pull over." He said - it was half his usual wit, half concern.

Shaking his head, he made a right-hand turn down a busy road towards Iggy's apartment. "It's not that, I was just distracted for that moment. My bad, everyone."

No one had said anything after that - Liza had fallen into a silence after hearing the news of Iggy's sudden leave, although it was because both Larry and Ludwig had not explained why. Larry hated lying to her as it was driving him mad with guilt, but Ludwig had threatened him if he said anything. So it was a pretty non-descript lie - no one knew.

Iggy hadn't returned Ludwig's calls either, which was disappointing. But he didn't follow through on the threats just because it would have wasted more resources to track down a car that he knew where it was. That was the trouble with having friends; it was easy to let them off easy for crimes that would get anyone a solid twenty years in prison right off the bat.

They came to a stop outside a complex. "This is it?" Larry asked - the Chief confirmed it with a nod and got out.

"I'll be fine," He looked up over across the street at a particular parked car. "You two drive home safe."

"We will. Take care." And with that, the couple pulled away, leaving Ludwig standing under the overhang of the complex that Iggy lived in. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he wondered how much this little bit of drama was going to cost him in terms of sleep. Maybe a few hours? It would definitely throw his sleep cycle out of whack. Luckily, he had elected a buffer of a few days on break after the wedding to recover.

But he would be damned if he didn't give Iggy a proper talking to before though.

Only been here once, yet Ludwig knew exactly where he lived. With stiff shoulders and a thump in his forehead, he curled his hand into a ball and slammed the door with all his might.

"Ignatius Koopa, this is Ludwig! Open up immediately!"

It was quicker than he had anticipated, because he was momentarily surprised when he was confronted with a sullen-faced Iggy without his glasses and tied up in a bathrobe - from the looks of it, it seemed like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"I knew you'd turn up," He mumbled, his voice crackling with exhaustion, as he threw the keys to Ludwig. "Sorry about that."

The car didn't matter - frowning, Ludwig kept the door open with a palm of his hand. "Ignatius. I need to talk to you."

And then he said something that gave him a little bit of hope deep down.

"Me too. I need to tell you something."


End file.
